Galactic Guardians S
by AshK1980
Summary: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ranma x Akane, Mamoru x Usagi, Ukyo x Konatsu, Others TBD. Please Fav and Review if you wish to do so. This story for the first 20 chapters will be re-posts of Episodes 29-48 of Galactic Guardians A and then chapters 21 and up will be original ones. Please enjoy.
1. 29: Opelucid City Combat!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating: _**Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!

**_Disclaimer: _**Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me! I also don't own Rion Hisakino/Solar Knight, he is owned by a friend of mine Kris Rothacer.

_**Summary:**_ Continuation of Galactic Guardians Series and Sequel to Galactic Guardians A. With the Dark Moon defeated, the rest of the Dark Alliance have got to be defeated as well. The first order of Business, Defeat the Death Busters.

_**Episode 01(GGA Episode 29): Opelucid City Combat!**_

**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part I  
_**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

Haumea was upset, how could she not had known that the blond girl that she had met earlier in the day was Satoshi's female form known as Satoko.

"Okay Satoko if you are Eternal Sailor Solaris, then that means..." Haumea said as she was cut off by Terra de-transforming back into Kasumi.

"You got that right." Kasumi said. "We were the ones that rescued you from Malignite's control Iris." Kasumi said.

Kasumi then explained her recently acquired Gender-Shifting Curse to Haumea.

"I guess I should de-transform now." Haumea said as she returned to Iris.

The other Senshi and Solar Knight de-transformed into their civilian forms and re-introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you again." Iris said.

"My name is Draco in my advisor form." Draco said.

The Senshi and Rion nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well I think we better go shopping now." Satoko said as she flipped her hair. "We have a lot of catching up to do my friend. There was a region that I've been meaning to visit. I found out about several years ago, but I never really thought about going to it. Have you heard of the Kalos Region?"

"We got interrupted with our recent battle." Kasumi said to Iris, then continued. "Let's go do some shopping before the next attack comes. We should really get something to eat and just catch up."

"Who are you?" Iris asked of the Tomboyish Mermaid. "I've only met Satoko, but it was before he got the Jusenkyo Curse and became Satoko. My name is Iris."

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kasumi." Kasumi said then pointed toward a brunette with a green bandana. "This is Haruka, a real good friend of Hikari's, the girl with the Meganium is Nanako, the green-haired girl is Saika, the pure redhead with crystal blue eyes is Ren, also known as Ranma, his/her fiancee is named Akane."

"Nice to meet all of you." Iris said to the group.

Imite, Nozomi, Sayo, Umi as well as several other people introduced themselves to Iris and she introduced herself back.

The Senshi nodded. Rion decided to stay at the base in case more trouble popped up. The advisors did the same thing.

Satoko quickly went to her and Kasumi's room and quickly changed into the new outfit(1) she had gotten before they had to break away form Iris.

"But where would we go shopping at?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I do know this great Mall and Route 9 between Icirrus City and Opelucid City." Iris suggested. "We need to keep our guard up though in case our enemies attack."

The group nodded as they prepared to portal to their destination.

"Oh really? What is the name of it?" Haruka asked excitedly.

"It's Shopping Mall 9." Iris said.

"It is an excellent place to shop." Draco said.

"I hate shopping!" Ren and Saika said as they shifted back to Ranma and Shuu.

"You are going shopping with us!" Akane said.

"And as Girls!" Haruka said.

"How are you going to get us to do that?" Shuu asked clearly defiant.

"Yeah how?" Ranma asked.

"Like this." Akane and Haruka said as they wrapped their arms around their loves and passionately kissed them.

"Okay, I will go." Shuu said as he shifted to Saika and continued to make out with Haruka.

"Wow! I want more of that." Ranma said as he shifted to Ren. "I will go shopping."

"So Kasumi-Chan which form are you going to use?" Satoko asked.

"I think I will go as Kasumi." Kasumi said. "Is that okay? You don't feel weird about it do you?"

"Okay who are our friends and fellow Senshi?" Satoko said.

"Oh yeah good point." Kasumi said as she remembered Haruka Tenoh and Michiru A.K.A. Uranus and Neptune.

"So let's get going." Iris said as she activated her portal. "Maybe we can even create a base there, since we know that the Dark Blue Alliance will focus on the Unova Region."

The Senshi and Rion nodded as they activated their portals to Opelucid City.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle, A.K.A. the new HQ of the Dark Blue Alliance the targets have been chosen..._**

"The targets have been chosen." Bronius said.

"Have they not?" King N asked, in his mind he can't believe that he opted to go back and help his father Ghetsis run Team Plasma again. He should've learned his lesson when Satoshi and Touko defeated them a few years ago. It really isn't right. How could he blindly follow Ghetsis knowing what he's done. The voice in the back of his head was telling him to abandon Team Plasma and leave it in the hands of his Foster Father Ghetsis. He hates fighting people like Touko, so why did he decide to join Team Plasma again? He probably doesn't even know the answer to that question himself..

"Yes they have. Drayden will be the Pure Heart Target. Telulu you have been chosen!" Mistress 9 said.

"As you wish!" Telulu said.

"The Dream Mirror Target will be Shooti form Nuvema Town. Musashi you have been chosen." Nehellenia said.

"As you wish my beautiful Queen Nehellenia." Musashi said with a curtsy.

"The Star Seed Target will be Bel, also from Nuvema Town." Galaxia said." Collectress and Empress you have been chosen."

"As you wish my queen." Both Collectress and Empress chimed in unison and curtsied.

"N, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, and Sakaki you will go along to supervise." Pharaoh 90 said.

"Do not fail us!" Mistress 9 said. "Take your Pokemon with you."

All six of them nodded as they disappeared along with the other chosen agents.

* * *

**_Opelucid City..._**

"I think you should all meet my adoptive Grandfather." Iris said. "His name is Drayden. Like me, he is also a Gym Leader of the Opelucid City Gym. Though more times than not he seems to have left me with the gym."

"Well lead us to his house Iris." Satoko said. "I only saw him once before I got this curse, and that was when you and him ended your battle with a draw."

The other Senshi agreed with Satoko.

"Okay here we go!" Iris said as she headed in a direction. The rest of the Senshi and Rion followed.

They arrived at Iris's house.

"Drayden, I brought some friends who want to meet you." Iris said. "One of them you met before, but something happened earlier this year. He picked up some strange Chinese curse and is currently locked in his cursed form for three months."

"Iris, I'm in the kitchen." A voice said.

"We will be right in Drayden." Airisu said.

With that they went into the kitchen.

"These are my friends." Iris said as she pointed to the group which in turn introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you." Drayden said. "My name is Drayden. Like Iris, I am a Gym Leader of the Opelucid City Gym. However lately I have been leaving the gym leading duties to Iris. She is not really my Granddaughter, but I brought her in to learn to be a gym leader, but she decided to go on a journey first."

"Nice to meet you." The SMA said as they greeted Drayden one by one.

All of a sudden there were two beeps coming from the pockets of Momoko and Saika.

"Um Pardon us, but we need to take Iris somewhere to check something out." Satoko said as she took Iris and company somewhere.

"Just as I thought, Drayden is one of the targets" Satoko said as she looked at the two computers of Saika and Momoko.

"Who is the other target?" Airisu asked.

"It seems that Drayden is the target for the pure heart. Someone name Shooti is the dream target. Also they chose a random citizen for the Star Seed Target." Momoko said as she showed the picture of the next target.

"That's no random target, that's Bel!" Satoko said. "We so can't let her know that I am really Satoshi in female form. The problem is, with Drayden involved we have to tell him our secret."

After Satoko ended her speech, she pointed to her Eternal Broach.

"Can we trust him Iris?" Haruka asked. "I know Satoko trusts him, just by the way she talked to him. However I'm not really sure if it's a good idea."

"We don't want to tell him if we can't trust him." Hikari said.

"He is my mentor." Iris said. "He can be trusted."

"Drayden, can we talk to you please?" Iris asked from the living room

"Sure thing Iris, I will be in there shortly." Drayden said.

A few minutes later Drayden arrived in the living room with our heroes.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Drayden asked.

"Sir, you cannot tell anyone what we are about to show you." Satoko said as she grabbed her broach.

"What is with the fancy jewelry?" Drayden asked. "Whatever you want to tell me, you can trust me."

Satoko nodded as she said her phrase.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"I too have to show you something Drayden." Iris said as she called forth her Crystal Henshin Wand.

"What is it Iris?" Drayden asked.

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The girls said.

With that they all transformed into their hero forms.

"You guys are the Sailor Senshi?" Drayden asked.

The Senshi and Rion nodded.

With that the Senshi went down the line. The gender shifting Senshi explained all about Jusenkyo and the details of their curse which has become more of a blessing.

"Our enemies are targeting you and two others. We have to keep a close eye on you and the other two. Also Team Plasma somehow were released from jail and joined our enemies. The Dark Blue Alliance Base of Operations has been moved to Plasma Castle." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Plasma Castle?" Drayden asked. "I thought Touko destroyed it a while ago with Reshiram along with some guy named Satoshi.

"Well, they must've managed to rebuild it somehow. We need your help to create a base of operations. We may also need help from the other Gym Leaders well at least Clay." Eternal Solaris said.

Drayden nods and contacts Clay. Eternal Solaris contacted Fluorite and Azurite and told them to transport Clay to the coordinates they stated. Sure enough Clay was transported safely there as the Senshi explained everything. Eternal Solaris, Phobos, and Rhea explained their unique situations as well. Clay had agreed but suggested a cave between Driftveil City and Mistralton City known as Chargestone Cave for a base.

"I think we better tell Cilan and his brothers as well." Eternal Solaris suggested. "As for the Chargestone Cave for our Unova Base that works, but we have to stay here in Opelucid City for the time being. I also know the perfect group to run our Chargestone Cave base."

"Who?" Terra asked.

"They should be here shortly." Eternal Solaris said.

Soon Catsy, Prisma, Avery, Birdy, Prince Diamond, Princess Pearl, Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire portaled in.

"We have several other former enemies that decided to join us that are running bases as well. We also have several allies that have always been our allies and friends running other bases." Triton said.

"Clay you need to return to your gym. After we deal with the problems here in Opelucid we can start construction of our base. All we really need is a Super Computer plugged into one of the many electric stones in the Cave. Do you really think we need a building down there?" Rhea asked.

"I think that's a good idea, though we could dig rooms into the rock walls. It's a pretty sturdy cave." Clay said.

"We are going to need the help of all the Gym Leaders to pull this off." Io said.

"Won't that mean exposing our secret to them as well?" Ganymede said worriedly.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Titania asked.

"You trust me don't you?" Haumea asked of Titania.

Titania nodded in agreement then turned to Eris to double check.

"We have no choice, we have to do that." Eris said.

"It's the only way." Haumea said.

With that the rest of the Gym Leaders in Unova were transported and told about everything. They promised they would keep everything a secret and were immediately transported back to their own Gyms.

"Drayden, we will be trailing you while looking out for the other two targets." Eternal Solaris said.

"Who are the other two targets?" Drayden asked.

Rhea brought up Bel and Shooti's pictures on the screen. She also explained about the Bureau of Bad Behavior as well as Shadow Galactica and the Dead Moon Circus.

"So they have been targeted by your enemies in addition to me?" Drayden asked.

The Sensh nodded.

"So here is how we are going to split it up." Orion said.

"The Solaris quartet, Phobos and Deimos will stay here with you Drayden." Virgo said.

The Solaris Twins and Phobos and Deimos nodded.

"The Sailor Quintet will trail Shooti. We have to keep an eye out for him as well." Diana said.

The Sailor Quintet nodded.

"That leaves the Solaris Court to keep an eye out for any attacks on Bel." Draco said.

"I will return to the Solar Palace to help keep an eye on things with Fluorite and Azurite." Solar Knight said as he portaled back to the Solar Palace right after Eternal Solaris gave him permission.

"So here are the teams Team One: Eternal Solaris, Chibi-Solaris, Terra, Chibi-Terra, Phobos, and Deimos with Drayden. Team Two: Eternal Neo Moon, Pallas, Vesta, Juno, and Ceres will trail Shooti. Team Three: Rhea, Triton, Ganymede, Io, Titania, Eris, and Haumea will trail Bel." Gemini said.

"So one team of six(Team One), one team of five(Team Two), and one team of seven(Team Three)." Orion said.

"Diamond, you and your family go with Clay and the rest of the Gym Leaders and begin construction of the base. With the help of all those Pokemon belonging to the Gym Leaders it should be ready for operations in no time." Eternal Solaris said.

"Right! Understood Princess of the Solar Kingdom." Diamond said as he bowed.

"Um guys, don't we need another computer Senshi as well?" Phobos asked.

"That's right, Pallas is the Computer Senshi of Team Two, Rhea is the Computer Senshi of Team Three." Deimos started. "We need one as well. We will need to track them. Deimos to Charon come in Charon." Deimos said.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Tokyo, Japan..._**

Nabiki picked up her communicator and answered.

"Charon here what's the problem little sister?" Nabiki asked.

"We need you to come to these coordinates in Opelucid City, Unova and meet us. We have a bit of Senshi business to deal with." Deimos said through the communicator.

"Got you, I won't charge you this time. I am in a slow period anyway. I will meet you there." Nabiki said through the communicator to her little sister.

"Got you! Deimos out." Akane said cutting the channel.

"Charon out." Nabiki said also cutting the channel.

"Kasumi-Oneechan. I am going out for a while. That means that Ukyo is in charge should anything happen." Nabiki said to her sister.

"Sure thing Imouto-Chan I will keep an eye on things here as well." Kasumi Tendo said.

"Right." Nabiki said as she pulled out her Henshin Wand. "Charon Crystal Power Make Up!"

With that, Nabiki transformed into Sailor Charon and Portaled to the specified location.

* * *

**_Opelucid City, the location previously mentioned with the rest of Team One..._**

Charon exited her portal as she arrived with Team One.

"Kasumi-Oneechan and Ukyo are handling things back in Nerima. I am going to stick with you for a while." Charon said as she activated her visor.

"I knew you couldn't resist some Senshi action." Phobos said.

"Who is that?" Drayden asked noticing the new arrival of the Black Skirt Clad Senshi.

"The name is Sailor Charon. I am the future sister-in-law of Phobos and one of Deimos' older sisters." Charon said. "I will show you my true identity as soon as this battle is done. Princess I think we should hideout somewhere."

"Good idea." Eternal Solaris said.

"Daddy, you be careful, we will be watching you from the shadows should you be attacked." Haumea said.

"I will honey don't worry." Drayden said.

The Senshi nodded.

* * *

**_With Team Two..._**

The Sailor Quintet caught up with Shooti as they tracked him. They know they can't expose their secret to him.

"So like when do you think they will appear?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"According to my calculations." Pallas said as she activated her visor and pulled out her computer. "It should be anytime now."

"Right!" Vesta said.

"We have to keep quiet." Juno said.

"That is the best course of action." Ceres said.

"Why do I feel like I am being watched?" Shooti asked as he looked around finding nobody. "Oh, I guess it's my imagination."

"Wait to strike!" Sakaki said.

"Sure thing." Musashi said not even realizing the Team of Senshi that trailed them.

* * *

**_With Team Three..._**

"This is so boring! When will we find some action?" Haumea asked angrily yet quietly.

"You have to like be patient when you are a Senshi." Rhea said. "We can't let Bel know we are here. She is probably trying to figure out what she wants to do still."

"I bet you she still hasn't cleaned out that bag of hers." Haumea fumed.

"I heard that she is quite messy." Io said.

"Kind of like Satoko's room back in Pallet." Eris said.

"That's for sure!" Titania chimed in.

"Quiet guys! We don't want to blow our cover." Ganymede said.

"That's for darn sure." Triton said.

"Why do I like have the feeling someone is watching me?" Bel said as she had a bit of a confused look on her face. "I really should clean this bag of mine."

* * *

**_Back with Team One..._**

"I would say if they were going to spring an attack they would do it right about..." Charon said as she activated her visor and her computer.

"Drayden of Opelucid City! I must see your pure heart! Come my Daimon! Bring me that pure heart!" Telulu said as she sent out the Daimon. It looked like a badly mismatched bicycle with a feminine frame. The star on it's forehead glowed as it shot the beam out at Drayden.

"That is a beautiful heart! No doubt the heart of a truly skilled Gym Leader!" Telulu said as she examined it as a head of the spear knocked it away.

"Sailor Terra!" Telulu exclaimed angrily.

"That's not the only Senshi present! I stand for the sun in all it's glory in all of the dimensions! I am beautiful, talented and a heck of a Pokemon trainer. I am Eternal Sailor Solaris! In the name of the sun I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil with all my friends! And that means you!" Eternal Solaris said.

"Sailor Terra!"

"Sailor Phobos!"

"Sailor Deimos!"

"Sailor Charon!"

"Sailor Chibi-Solaris!"

"Sailor Chibi-Terra!"

With that the attacks on the Daimon and Telulu started.

Chibi-Terra put the heart crystal back into the chest of Drayden. Chibi-Solaris and the others attacked the daimon ruthlessly. Weakening it enough.

"Now Eternal Solaris! Time to test out one of your newest attacks!" Terra said.

"Right!" Eternal Solaris said. "Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

With that the monster was destroyed and Drayden was taken back to his house to recover.

"Pharaoh 90 and Tomoe are not going to like this." Telulu says. " I will be back! Count on it!"

After that was said, Telulu flashed back to Plasma Castle along with Cyrus and Maxie. Team One went to join up with Team Two.

* * *

**_With Team Two..._**

An army of Remuli was running amuk. Team Two was attacking with everything. When they were distracted Musashi made her move.

"I must see your dream Shooti from Nuvema Town!" Musashi said.

"Who are you?" Shooti said as he was hit in the back with a colliding ball. "Ahhh!"

"No Pegasus?" Musashi said dejectedly. "Oh well. Sakaki let's leave these Senshi to the Remuli Army."

"Right!" Sakaki said. "You know..." Sakaki was cut off by Musashi.

"Yeah yeah. Queen Nehellenia is not going to like this." Musashi said as she and Sakaki vanished along with Archie back to Plasma Castle. However the Remuli Army was still charging.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

There was still one more Remuli left as Team One arrived.

"Chibi-Solaris it's our turn!" Eternal Solaris said.

"Right! Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams! We need your help Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said while knealing.

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Eternal Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Eternal Solaris said as a beam flew toward the last remaining Remulus and Solar Dusted it.

Terra and Chibi-Terra put the Dream Mirror back into Shooti and took him to the Pokemon Center to recover.

They then portaled to the location where Team Three was at.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Opelucid City with Team Three...**_

"Okay it seems that the other two threats were foiled." Rhea said with her visor down. "If they were going to attack they would do it right about..."

Rhea was caught off guard with a nearby feminine scream it was Bel.

"Miss Bel from Nuvema Town..." Collectress started.

"...let us see your beautiful Star Seed!" Empress said.

With that both Animamates that used to be Lawrence III and Zero respectively, that were now part of Shadow Galactica shot their beams at Bel.

"It is so beautiful! Our Queen is going to love this." Collectress said.

"So totally for sure!" Empress said.

It glowed beautifully for a second then went black.

"Oh no fake. Oh well." Collectress said as a black mist surrounded Bel as she became.

After that, Collectress and Empress disappeared along with N and Ghetsis.

"Sailor Musharboar!" Bel had become a Phage that looked like a cross between an Emboar and a Musharna with the attacks of a Stoutland, Mienshao, a Chandelure as well as a Simisage, she can also use the attacks of Emboar and Musharna as well as Cinccino.

Teams One and Two joined in the fight and attacked. When Sailor Musharboar was weak enough, Eternal Solaris decided to heal her.

"She is my rival as well as my friend. I have got to heal her!" Eternal Solaris said as she summoned her healing Scepter. The way she said had the err of royalty so they knew she was serious. "I will also make sure she gets to the Pokemon Center safe. The rest of you check on Drayden and Shooti! That's an order!"

"As you wish Princess." They all said as they portaled back to Drayden and Airisu's house.

"Now Bel! I will make sure you are safe. Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Eternal Solaris said as the healing wave washed over her friend and rival returning her back to normal with ripped clothing. She knew she didn't have to close her eyes because it was nothing she didn't have at the moment, but she didn't feel right looking at another woman that was not her soulmate. She portaled to the Pokemon Center, laid her down on the bed she called Nurse Joi in.

* * *

**_Pokemon Center in Opelucid City a short time later, Eternal Solaris had successfully gotten Bel into an exam room..._**

"Nurse could you put her into some clothing that is not ripped." Eternal Solaris said.

"Sure thing Solaris." Nurse Joi said as she went to put Bel in a hospital gown.

Eternal Solaris was still there when she returned. After Nurse Joi left she de-transformed and quickly shut and locked the door she pulled out her Solar Disguise pen that could also change the voice of the user to match the form they took on.

"Disguise Power turn me back temporarily into Satoshi Tanaka from Pallet City, Kanto." Satoko said as the pen worked it's magic returning Satoko at least temporarily to his birth form. Though he/she was starting to doubt if the male form was his/her true birth form. That is something to worry about another time. Before the magic pen worked it's magic, she quickly covered Bel up so she wouldn't be seen as a pervert.

Bel came to and saw Satoshi looking over her with concern.

"Satoshi, what are you doing here?" Bel asked.

"You were attacked by the Sailor Senshi's enemies and temporarily under their control. Sailor Solaris healed you and brought you here." Satoshi said as he lied, but being a bit ditzy Bel didn't catch on.

"So what are you doing here Satoshi?" Bel asked from under the covers.

"Well I came to see how you were doing and wished you the best in getting well soon." Satoshi lied again.

"Thank you Satoshi." Bel said.

"No problem that's what friends are four. When you are up and running around again we should battle sometime." Satoshi said.

"I think we should. I accept your offer Satoshi Tanaka." Bel said.

"Well I better let you get some rest." Satoshi said as he headed out the door toward the restroom. "See you later friend."

With that Satoshi made a beeline for the men's restroom and entered it and quickly went to a stall and locked the door he also locked it so he could return to his female form.

"Disguise power deactivate." Satoshi said as he reverted back to Satoko and portaled back to Drayden's house, but not before unlocking the door.

* * *

**_Drayden and Iris's House in Opelucid City..._**

Satoko arrived via her portal and Drayden was awake.

"So how are the other two patients?" Drayden asked.

"They are recovering but slowly." Satoko said. "By the way Diana thanks for making me my own disguise pen."

"No problem Solar Princess." Diana said with a smile, well as best a smile that a Moon Advisor that was a cat could muster.

Ren immediately clung to the ceiling when she saw Diana.

"Ren-Chan you do realize that she is not a real cat don't you?" Akane said.

"Oh yeah." Ren said. "Sometimes I forget that detail about the original moon advisors."

Cilan, Chilli, and Cress's faces appeared on the screen along with Clay's.

"We finished the base. It also seems we are tracking some weird energy in the Nerima District." Elesa said.

"What kind of weird energy?" Satoko asked.

"It is some sort of ancient energy. It's not even of the two Legendary Dragons." Brycen said.

"We need you all here immediately." Skyla said.

"Make it fast!" Burgh said.

"Faster than an Excadrill can drill!" Clay said. "Drayden you might want to come too."

"Right!" Drayden says toward the communicator.

So with that the Senshi and Drayden portal to the Chargestone Cave Base Charon hadn't de-transformed yet.

* * *

**_Chargestone Cave Base, Unova..._**

The Senshi as well as Drayden exited the portals. Drayden exited with Airisu out of her portal. The portals immediately closed behind them and Satoko was absolutely thrilled.

"Wow! This is so totally awesome! How did you get it ready do fast?" Satoko said.

"I helped out a bit with my contacts with some contractors." Charon said.

"Excuse me who are you?" Drayden asked

"Tell me now!" Iris demanded.

"I will do more than just tell you I will show you." Charon said as she touched her broach and de-transformed.

"The name is Nabiki Tendo. I am the older Sister of Akane over there who you know as Sailor Deimos. I also have another sister." Nabiki said.

"That energy you felt is energy of the Silver Millennium." Shampoo said as she portaled into the base and introduced herself to all the Unova Gym Leaders.

"I too am an advisor to the Moon Court. My Advisor name is Aurora." Shampoo said as a yellow Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead and she shifted to her advisor form.

"That means you have Henshin Wand for the person who the energy is coming from. Who is she?" Akane asked.

"She is Sailor Dione, Senshi of Psychic Ability." Aurora said.

"Any suspicions on who this Sailor Dione might be? Also is she the final member of the Galactic Guardians? As well as the Phobian Enforcers?" Orion asked.

"Yes she is." Aurora said. "At least I hope she is."

"Who is the most likely candidate?" Kasumi Yawa asked.

"I think it's obvious. She was known as the healer of the Phobian Enforcers. She doesn't like to fight unless she has to. She has some Martial Arts experience but not much." Aurora said.

"Well practically all the girls in Nerima are already Senshi. Except of course Kodachi since she is the new vessel for Mistress 9." Virgo said.

"You are forgetting one very important person." Aurora said.

"Oh no!" Akane started.

"You don't mean?" Ren continued.

"Kasumi-Oneechan do you?" Nabiki finished.

"More than likely, yeah that's who it is." Aurora said.

All the Senshi were in shock. Could Kasumi be a Senshi? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** A new Senshi is revealed by the name of Sailor Dione. Who is this mysterious Senshi. Is she who they think she is? Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. What will happen. Nerima seems to be the next target of the Dark Blue Alliance. is it or not? To Find out, tune in next time!

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S_****_ - _****_Episode 02(GGA Episode 30): Enter Sailor Dione, Our Oneechan?_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

(1) Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's new outfit.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK1980


	2. 30: Enter Sailor Dione, Our Oneechan?

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****_Episode 30(GG Episode 86): Enter Sailor Dione! Our Oneechan?_**  


**__****_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part I_**I

* * *

**_Chargestone Cave Base, Unova..._**

The Senshi as well as Drayden exited the portals. Drayden exited with Iris out of her portal. The portals immediately closed behind them and Satoko was absolutely thrilled.

"Wow! This is so totally awesome! How did you get it ready do fast?" Satoko said.

"I helped out a bit with my contacts with some contractors." Charon said.

"Excuse me who are you?" Drayden asked

"Tell me now!" Iris demanded.

"I will do more than just tell you I will show you." Charon said as she touched her broach and de-transformed.

"The name is Nabiki Tendo. I am the older Sister of Akane over there who you know as Sailor Deimos. I also have another sister." Nabiki said.

"That energy you fell is energy of the Silver Millennium." Shampoo said as she portaled into the base and introduced herself to all the Unova Gym Leaders.

"I too am an advisor to the Moon Court. My Advisor name is Aurora." Shampoo said as a yellow Crescent Moon appeared on her forehead and she shifted to her advisor form.

"That means you have Henshin Wand for the person who the energy is coming from. Who is she?" Akane asked.

"She is Sailor Dione, Senshi of Psychic Ability." Aurora said.

"Any suspicions on who this Sailor Dione might be? Also is she the final of the Galactic Guardians? As well as the Phobian Enforcers?" Orion asked.

"Yes she is." Aurora said. "At least I hope she is."

"Who is the most likely candidate?" Kasumi Yawa asked.

"I think it's obvious. She was known as the healer of the Phobian Enforcers. She doesn't like to fight unless she has to. She has some Martial Arts experience but not much." Aurora said.

"Well practically all the girls in Nerima are already Senshi. Except of course Kodachi since she is the new vessel for Mistress 9." Virgo said.

"You are forgetting one very important person." Aurora said.

"Oh no!" Akane started.

"You don't mean?" Ren continued.

"Kasumi-Oneechan do you?" Nabiki finished.

"More then likely, yeah that's who it is." Aurora said.

"You would think that Ninomiya Sensei would be a better candidate." Akane said.

"That Ki-sucking dwarf?" Ranma asked. "I would really rather have your sister Kasumi as a member of this team."

"Usa, we need you to take our future daughters back to the future for a bit. They still need to learn how to use their strongest attack." Satoko said.

"I would rather stay with you Satoko-Papa. What if Pegasus is needed?" Yomi asked.

"Well do you really want to put off your training because of Pegasus?" Kasumi Yawa asked.

"I have to stay and help Papa." Yomi said.

"If Yomi stays, I stay. We are Twins after all. We do need to stick together." Umi says.

"We will stay here Princess and help the Moon family get accustomed to these controls." Shuu said after shifting back from Saika.

"Yeah, since Dione is in Nerima somewhere, I think it's best you use the Phobian Enforcer Senshi." Haruka said.

"Besides, I need to get to know my new teammates." Iris said. "Didn't a couple of them travel with you a long time ago?"

"I guess we should. It will make it easier on the forces that be." Hikari said.

"The forces that be?" Nozomi asked but then realized what Hikari was talking about. "Good call."

"I guess we are heading back home Sailor Quintet." Usa said as she activated her special Key.

"Guess we are." Momoko said.

"No wait!" Hoshi said. "We don't have to leave this time to practice our abilities. We can head back to Pallet."

"We are old enough to take care of ourselves." Juria said.

"We are like 15 after all." Chikako said.

"That's right." Usa said as she stowed her special Key followed by the other four.

With that the Sailor Quintet activated their portal and returned to Pallet.

"Well I guess we are staying here." Shuu commented.

"Haruka is in charge since she is second in command after my family and me." Satoko said.

"So we better be getting to Nerima to investigate." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Ranma, Akane, Nabiki let's get to Nerima!" Satoko said along with her future twins and future wife.

"Right!" The three members of the Phobian Enforcers said.

The seven portals were activated and they headed to Nerima.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle A.K.A. The New HQ of the Dark Blue Alliance...(Barney Theme Plays.)_**

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Ghetsis said as he covered his ears followed by N and the other members of Team Plasma.

The Dark Blue Alliance also covered their ears. The theme immediately stopped as they looked at the view screen and saw where the Solaris Quartet as well as Phobos, Deimos, and Charon were headed.

"Why are they going to Nerima?" N asked.

"They must've detected some special energy." Mistress 9 said through Kodachi's body and in her voice.

"Silver Millennium Energy?" Nehellenia asked.

"That could be it." Pharaoh 90 said.

"That means that another Senshi is about to awaken." Galaxia said. "Who is it though?"

Dr. Tomoe thinks back and realizes something. "It's Sailor Dione. The Healer of the Phobian Enforcers."

"Who is she?" Eugeal asked.

"I can't even tell you that." Mistress 9 said. "She is hidden from us."

"We don't even have an accurate list of legitimate candidates this time." Nehellenia said.

"So let me guess we are attacking random people?" Kuno asked.

"That's my kind of party!" Mimete exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Iron Mouse said.

"Let us go! Nya." Tin Nyanko said.

With that they vanished.

* * *

**_Nerima, all the communicators of the Phobian Enforcer Senshi went off. It was from Eternal Solaris..._**

"Europa here. What do you need Solaris?" Sayuri asked.

"This is Titan. I read you loud and clear." Ukyo said.

"Callisto here what seems to be the problem?" Azusa said.

"This is Dysnomia. What is it you need from us your majesty?" Konatsu-Chan said.

"Oberon here. What seems to be the problem Princess?" Yuka asked. "Also why are you in your female form?"

"I will explain everything when we meet at these coordinates. I also need to contact someone that you need to meet." Satoko said.

"Charon to all the Phobian Enforcer Senshi meet us on the roof of the Cat Cafe." Nabiki said. "We will head inside from there."

"Eternal Solaris to Haumea come in Haumea." Satoko said into her communicator.

"Haumea here. What do you need?" Iris asked.

"I need you to portal to these coordinates. There are some people I want you to meet." Satoko said.

"Right! Haumea out." Iris said as she cut the channel and portaled to the specified coordinates.

Out of a portal emerged a young lady about fourteen years old with dark purple hair styled in a free-flowing style with three ponytails, two on the top part of her hair and one on the bottom. Her hair reached clear down to her rear-end and she was wearing a primarily yellow outfit with a sash around the middle tied into a bow to keep her shirt closed, the collar, cuffs of sleeves and bows on her shirt were pink. She had a pair of white Capri jeans that went to just below her knees. She also had a pair of pink and white Velcro shoes the soles of her shoes are white, her bows in her hair and the cuffs of the pants are a golden yellow color. The velcro on her shoes are also of a golden yellow color.

Soon all the Phobian Enforcer Senshi arrived at the specified coordinates. They were followed closely by Shampoo and Iris.

"Shampoo say we need to go inside." Shampoo said.

The Senshi nodded and entered the Cat Cafe. They were in Shampoo's room.

* * *

**_Shampoo's room..._**

"Pardon me Shampoo-Sama but what are we doing here?" Konatsu-Chan asked.

"I will answer that Konatsu." Nabiki said. "We picked up some Silver Millennium Energy in the area of the Tendo Dojo."

"We are not sure why." Akane said.

"Orion thinks that another Senshi was found." Ranma said.

"It's Sailor Dione. The healer of the Phobian Enforcers." Kasumi Yawa said.

"Pardon me, Satoko but why are you Satoko and not Satoshi?" Ukyo asked.

"I just got upgraded when Iris awakened as Sailor Haumea." Satoko said as she pointed toward said Senshi. "I am stuck this way for at least three months. Not that I mind it much anymore."

"Who is Iris?" Konatsu-Chan asked while looking around for Iris.

"My name is Iris." Iris said, raising he hand to introduce herself to Kontasu-Chan. "I traveled with Satoshi through Unova along with Cilan(1).

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, not a single stirring from the Dark Blue Alliance. So everyone decided to go to sleep. The all dreamed about a Sailor Senshi with an aquamarine skirt and collar with sea green bows and ribbons. The new Senshi looked just like Kasumi Tendo.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo that night..._**

The eldest of the Tendo girls was having recurring dreams lately. It involved the Sailor Senshi, the weirdest part of it was that she was one of them. Sailor Dione is who she was, but why was she just being called upon now. Weren't all the Galactic Guardians accounted for? It seems that she was the healer of the Phobian Enforcers in the Silver Millennium. As the night went on images became clearer and clearer as she was told that someone named Aurora had a Henshin Wand for her. This puzzled her to no end. How could she be a Senshi? She wasn't a fighter like her sisters. However somehow she knew that she was going to be needed and needed soon. Kasumi Tendo sprung up in bed with a strained look on her face.

"Oh my, does that mean that my involvement with the Galactic Guardians is now fluke. Was I meant to be in contact with the Galactic Guardians?" Kasumi Tendo said and asked to herself.

* * *

**_Tendo Dojo the next day...  
_**

Kasumi Tendo woke up and then took notice of the emergency communicator that was in her room on her nightstand. She never noticed the colors until now. The wrist band was Aquamarine and the face of the communicator was Sea Green. It also had a strange symbol on the wristband. Kasumi Tendo had no idea what it was until now. She now knew that it was the symbol of Dione, her Celestial Connection. She also knew that she could use Ice and Psychic Powers to heal things as well as destroy things.

* * *

**_The Cat Cafe secret meeting room..._**

The Senshi all woke up with a start. They all had the same dream about a final Senshi. It seems that it actually did turn out to be the Eldest Tendo Daughter.

"My sister is Sailor Dione." Akane said.

"I can't believe it myself, but the memory that I experienced last night during sleep is plain and clear." Satoko said.

"That means that we will need to identify The eldest Tendo daughter and me separately. I guess I could just be called Kassie." Kassie(2) said.

"And we will call Kasumi Tendo by the name of Kasumi." Ranma said.

"I will still use my male name Katsu when I am in my male form." Kassie said.

"That sounds like the ideal thing to do." Orion said.

"So Kassie, how do you think we should tell Kasumi?" Satoko asked.

"Something tells me she already knows." Virgo said.

"Definitely." Gemini said.

"You know that's right." Draco said.

"Shampoo, do you have a henshin wand for our sister?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I do mercenary girl." Shampoo said as she shifted to her advisor form and did the standard backflip and produced three wands. One was regular, one was star and one was crystal.

"I am guessing she will pick the crystal one, but better keep all three just in case." Akane said.

Aurora nodded and returned to Shampoo.

"So shall we head over to the dojo?" Ranma asked.

"That sounds good to me." Akane said.

"I think the best way to get there is to walk," Nabiki said. "It will seem a bit strange even for Nerima for a bunch of girls to show up out of nowhere at the Tendo Dojo."

"I agree with you on that Nabiki." Iris said to the short brown-haired girl

"That's what I was thinking as well." Satoko said.

"Shampoo say we go by foot and not portal." Shampoo said.

In a matter of an hour or so the Senshi had arrived at the Tendo Dojo. Satoko went up to the door and rang the door bell.

* * *

**_Inside the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi is fixing a meal for Genma, Nodoka, Soun, and herself when the doorbell rings..._**

"I'll get it Father." Kasumi said as she went to the door to be greeted by a very female Satoshi known as Satoko in a brand new outfit.

"Oh my, Satoshi why are you in your female form?" Kasumi asked.

"I will explain on the way to the meeting place." Satoko said as she gave Kasumi a knowing look.

"Mrs. Saotome could you finish dinner please. Also we may need a lot more food." Kasumi said as she gestured to the Phobian Enforcer Senshi along with Satoko, Kassie, Iris, Umi, and Yomi. As well as Shampoo.

"Sure thing Kasumi. Tell my Son sometimes daughter that I love him sometimes her no matter what." Nodoka said.

"Will do Mrs. Saotome." Kasumi said. "All of you follow me to the dojo."

Kasumi notices a purple-haired girl and is caught off guard by her. She has never seen her around before.

"Excuse me," Kasumi stated after noticing Iris. "Who is your new friend?"

"My name is Iris, I was recently awakened as well, I am Sailor Haumea." Iris said to the pony-tailed girl in the apron. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kasumi said to the newcomer as she headed toward the exit that would lead them to the dojo.

Kasumi nodded and led the group out to the dojo. She went over to a book case, opened up a secret panel that only she and the Senshi of the household knew about and punched in the code to open it. Once the book case opened it revealed a spiral staircase leading down. Kasumi led the way as they entered the chamber.

* * *

**_Down in the Tendo Dojo Base..._**

Jadeite was down there and also took note of Satoshi...no Satoko's current form and made the necessary adjustments to her profile. He also added Iris to the database to keep it current.

"I will leave you girls alone to discuss things." Jadeite said as he teleported to his chamber.

"Kasumi-Oneechan have you had any strange dreams lately?" Akane asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I also know that I am Sailor Dione and that Aurora, or Shampoo has a Henshin Wand for me." Kasumi said.

"Actually, " Shampoo started. "Shampoo have three. Too too nice girl is to choose one too too nice girl wants." Shampoo said in broken Japanese, she still couldn't speak it very well despite living in Nerima for two years. The only way she could speak in regular Japanese is in her advisor form.

"Shampoo, I think all you need to do is manifest your Crescent Moon mark and think about not turning into your feline form." Orion said.

"Oh yes." Shampoo said. "Shampoo remember."

With that she manifested her Crescent Moon mark and remained human.

"I guess you are also to call me Aurora when I have my Crescent Moon Present in human form as well." Aurora said.

The rest of the group nodded.

"We have had the exact same dream as you." Satoko said. "Aurora if you would."

"As you wish Solar Princess." Aurora said as she called forth the henshin wands from subspace.

"I think I will choose the Crystal one, it just feels the most special to me." Kasumi said as she made her choice.

Once the choice was made the other two wands merged with the Crystal Wand.

"Just say the first thing that comes to your mind." Draco said.

"Okay here goes." Kasumi said as she raised her new wand. "Dione Crystal Power Make up!"

An aquamarine light surrounded Kasumi as she was lifted off the ground. The standard white body suit materialized on Kasumi as an aquamarine skirt and sailor collar also materialized along with the white body suit. white elbow length gloves with aquamarine piping appeared on her hands and arms followed by aquamarine high-healed ballet shoes with a buckle on them. This was followed by a Tiara with an aquamarine gem in the center, dangly star earrings. Which was then followed by an aquamarine choker with a golden star in the center, the standard Sailor Senshi make up. A sea green bow and broach materialized on Kasumi's chest, followed by a ribbon of the same sea green color on the small of the back. In her hand materialized an aquamarine scepter with a sea green star on the top. She also had four attacks come to her mind as if they were second nature to her current life in addition to her past life. The tiara was sea green on either side of the aquamarine gem in the tiara. When all was said and done, Sailor Dione of Dimension A stood in Kasumi's place. The only difference was instead of her normal ponytail, Dione's hair was free-flowing waist-length.

"Oh my, just like my dream." Dione said. "But why does the skirt have to be so short?"

"None of us know the reason for that." Satoko said as she called upon her Eternal Broach. "Solar Eternal Make Up!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The rest of the Senshi who hadn't already transformed said. With that they were on in their Senshi form, Sailor Haumea introduced herself to Sailor Dione as the emergency alarm beeped. The screen showed up.

"Oh great! Random targets! Let's get going! We have a city to save!" Eternal Solaris said as she activated her portal. The others followed suit as they arrived in Nerima park as random monsters of all types started to attack citizens. Phages tried to attack, but were quickly dispatched and healed by the healers. There was one phage left and it was a strong one. Dione decided to try one of her attacks. Also the dream mirrors and the pure heart crystals were returned to their rightful owners.

"Dione Psyshock Smash!"

With that the monster was weak enough to heal. Eternal Solaris was about to heal the phage, but decided to let Dione do it.

"Dione, I think you might know this phage. You better heal him.

"Sailor Chiropractor!" The Phage said weakly as it cracked it's knuckles and tried to attack but was too weak to do so.

"Oh my, Sailor Chiropractor? I think I know who it is!. I will heal him your majesty." Dione said as she summoned her scepter.

"Dione Psybeam Healing Beam Blast!" Dione said as she did her pre-heal move actions. Soon a beam came from the tip of her scepter and surrounded the phage and returned him to Dr. Ono Tofu.

All of a sudden a remulus and a daimon attacked again. This time it was the Solar Princesses' turn to finish them off. A quick Draco Meteor Mash from Haumea finished the Daimon with ease. Haumea then stood back and let the Solar Princesses present and future do their job.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams we need your help! Twinkle yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Eternal Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that the remulus was Solar Dusted and the battle was won.

"D'oh! Why didn't we figure out it was the eldest Tendo Daughter?" Mimete said.

"She was hidden from us remember?" Kuno asked.

"Come on we better get back!" Tin Nyanko said.

With that the Dark Blue Alliance disappeared in a phone booth.

"Oh my! How do they all fit in that little thing?" Dione asked in shock.

"Another thing we have yet to figure out." Phobos said.

With that the Senshi laughed and returned to the Dojo base via portal after taking unconscious Dr. Tofu back to his clinic where he could recover.

* * *

**_Back in the Tendo Dojo base..._**

The Senshi had all de-transformed and Ukyo spoke up.

"Well we will be here if you ever need us, but we need to get back to our own houses." Ukyo said.

"Why don't you stay?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry Ranchan, but our restaurants are probably getting busy by now. Come on Konatsu-Chan." Ukyo said.

"As you wish Ukyo-Chan." Konatsu-Chan said as she and Ukyo opened a portal to their loft above Uuchan's Restaurant Dining room.

"Yuka and I need to get back home as well. We will be seeing you all around." Sayuri said as she activated her portal and thought about her own room and stepped through.

"Call us if you ever need us." Yuka said as she created her own portal and went home.

Aurora's Crescent Moon disappeared and she returned to Shampoo.

"Shampoo need to go home too. Great Grandmother probably worried." Shampoo said as she activated her portal and stepped through it back to the Cat Cafe.

"I better get going as well." Azusa said. "I will see you all later."

Azusa then portaled back to her house.

That left only Umi, Yomi, Kassie, Satoko, Airisu, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi in the base. The advisors were also there, but were just normal Pokemon at the moment.

"I have to say something." Kassie stated. "Since you are part of our team on a full time basis now, I think I am going to go by Kassie in this form." Kassie said.

"And Katsu in this form." Katsu said after shifting from Kassie.

"That way we can tell each other apart and won't get confused." Kassie said after she shifted back from Katsu.

"That works for me." Kasumi said. "By the way do you think I could hang out with you guys for a while. I think Auntie Nodoka can take care of Father and Mr. Saotome."

"That sounds good to me." Ranma said.

"Can I come too?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't see why not." Akane said.

"We better go see if Mrs. Saotome approves." Satoko said.

The Senshi nodded as the Pokemon stood by their masters.

"Haxorus, you are a little big to be in the house with us return." Airisu said.

Haxorus nodded and returned to his Pokeball.

They then headed to the main house.

* * *

**_Inside the main house..._**

Nodoka noticed that there were only seven people and two Pokemon.

"Hey weren't there more of you?" Nodoka asked.

"They all went back to their homes." Kasumi said.

"By the way, could you all call me Kassie." Kassie A.K.A. the Redheaded Kasumi with greenish-blue eyes said.

"Sure, any particular reason why?" Soun asked.

Kassie just pointed to Soun's daughter.

"Oh okay." Soun said.

"By the way could Kasumi and Nabiki return to our base in Unova with us?" Satoko asked.

"Why would you take my last two remaining girls with you! I will be so lonely! Waaaaa!" Soun said as he started to cry. His tears immediately hit Genma turning him into the panda. The panda then whacked Soun on the head to snap out of it.

Sign: **"Think about it Tendo with the girls out of the house we can have endless Sake!"** Genma Panda signed.

Nodoka grabbed her Katana and pointed toward Genma Panda and Soun.

"Not on my watch you won't!" Nodoka exclaimed.

Genma Panda and Soun sweatdropped and backed away.

Nodoka looks and Ranma and company.

"I have no problem with it. However Ranma," Nodoka said as she looked at her son sometimes daughter.

"Yes mom?" Ranma asked.

"I expect you to continue to work on your _**lady**_like manners." Nodoka said putting the emphasis on lady. Evidentially Ranma still had problem behaving like a lady in his female form.

"As you wish Mother." Ren said after shifting from Ranma.

"That's my girl." Nodoka said.

"Now let's eat up. We have a lot of food to eat." Nodoka said.

"Alright!" Ren and Satoko said as they dug in, only to be slapped on the hand by Nodoka

"What form are you girls in right now?" Nodoka asked sternly.

Ren and Satoko looked at themselves and slowed down their pace. Nodoka already knew about Satoko's current situation. Being the old-fashioned woman she was, she insisted on Satoko and Ren acting lady like all the time when they were in female form.

The meal finished uneventfully as the girls got up to leave. They all hugged Nodoka and headed up to the roof. Once they got up to the roof they made sure the coast was clear and portaled back to Chargestone Cave Base.

* * *

**_Chargestone Cave Base, Unova..._**

Umi, Yomi, Satoko, Kassie, Iris, Ren, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi arrived in the base. Kasumi transformed into her Senshi form and introduced herself. She also demonstrated some of her attacks on targets that were painted on the stones in the cave. She then de-transformed and introduced or in some cases reintroduced herself to the others. She also introduced herself to the gym leaders which saw her transform and de-transform.

"Well now that this base is complete." Cilan said.

"We will be seeing you around." Cress said.

"Call us in case you need us to help." Chilli said.

The other Gym Leaders offered their assistance as well should our heroes need it.

"Kasumi, we will show you the Solar Palace some other time." Satoko said as she looked at the updated list of SMA members and allies and was pleased to see that everything was updated already. The rest of the night went by uneventful as they all went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Well with Kasumi Tendo joining the squad as Sailor Dione, Kasumi Yawa elected to go by the name of Kassie in her female form. She still goes by Katsu in her male form. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

The Sailor Quintet portaled in and Kasumi Tendo once again introduced herself and transformed and de-transformed. The Sailor Quintet introduced themselves to Kasumi Tendo and were happy to have another ally on their side. It seems things were about to get more dangerous. What will happen now? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** With Sailor Dione within their ranks the Senshi take her to the Solar Palace for a tour. It should be a relaxing time, however it turns out that Striaton City and their gym leaders are the next targets of the dark blue alliance. Who is the target for what? Will the Senshi succeed or fail? To Find out, tune in next time!

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians A - Episode 31(GG Episode 87): Striaton City Combat!_**Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

(1) Even though I am using the Japanese names for the Pokemon characters like Misty, May, Dawn, so on and so forth; I am going to continue to use the English names of the all the Gym Leaders, not just the Unova ones. Those names are easier to remember than the actual Japanese names for the Unova Gym Leaders.

(2) This is to differentiate between Kasumi from Pokemon and Kasumi from Ranma one-half. When both Kasumi Yawa from Pokemon and Kasumi Tendo from Ranma are present in the chapter, Kassie will be used to differentiate between Kasumi from Pokemon city and Kasumi from Ranma One-Half

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK1980


	3. 31: Striaton City Combat!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****_Episode 03(GGA Episode 31): Striaton City Combat!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part III  
_**

* * *

**_Chargestone Cave Base, Unova..._**

Umi, Yomi, Satoko, Kassie, Iris, Ren, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi arrived in the base. Kasumi transformed into her Senshi form and introduced herself. She also demonstrated some of her attacks on targets that were painted on the stones in the cave. She then de-transformed and introduced or in some cases reintroduced herself to the others. She also introduced herself to the gym leaders which saw her transform and de-transform.

"Well now that this base is complete." Cilan said.

"We will be seeing you around." Cress said.

"Call us in case you need us to help." Chilli said.

The other Gym Leaders offered their assistance as well should our heroes need it.

"Kasumi, we will show you the Solar Palace some other time." Satoko said as she looked at the updated list of SMA members and allies and was pleased to see that everything was updated already. The rest of the night went by uneventful as they all went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Well with Kasumi Tendo joining the squad as Sailor Dione, Kasumi Yawa elected to go by the name of Kassie in her female form. She still goes by Katsu in her male form. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

The Sailor Quintet portaled in and Kasumi Tendo once again introduced herself and transformed and de-transformed. The Sailor Quintet introduced themselves to Kasumi Tendo and were happy to have another ally on their side. It seems things were about to get more dangerous.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully and everyone went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**_The Next Day at Breakfast..._**

"Okay Kasumi, we are going to take you to the Solar Palace to give you a tour. Usa, you and your protectors stay here. Umi and Yomi are going with us." Satoko said.

"If that's what you want us to do, we will do so Satoko-Oneechan." Usa said.

"See you when you get back." Momoko said.

"Call us if you need us." Hoshi said.

"We will be right there!" Juria said.

"We will see you later!" Chikako said as she took a one of the nine seats at the super computer.

The rest of the Sailor Quintet followed suit. Avery, Prisma, Birdy, and Catsy each sat at one of the other chairs.

Satoko, Kassie, Umi, Yomi, Shuu, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, Hikari, Nozomi, Airisu, and the Tendo Sisters portaled to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"How are we surviving on the sun?" Kasumi asked.

"We are in one of the many sunspots of the surface of the sun. We are also protected very well with a Heat-Resistant Dome." Satoko said.

She brought up the layout of the kingdom up on the computer screen.

"So are you ready for a tour of this kingdom?" Kassie asked.

"Sure am." Kasumi says with a nod.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle..._**

"So where are we going to hit?" N asked.

"I think we will hit Striaton City." Galaxia said.

"Who are the targets?" Zinzolin asked.

"The Pure Heart Target is Cress." Mistress 9 said through Kodachi's body and with her voice.

"I will go!" Byruit said.

"Good!" Gorm said.

"The Dream target is Chilli!" Nehellenia said.

"I will take that target." Taro said.

"The Star Seed Target is Cilan." Galaxia said.

"I think I will go!" Sailor Empress said.

"I think I will head out with the chosen ones. " Ryoku said.

"I will go too!" Bronius said.

"Don't forget about me." Giallo said.

"I will go!" Commander Mars said.

"I will go as well." Tabitha said.

"I think I will go too." Shelly said.

"I will go as well." Rocket Administrator Proton said.

"Right! So the quest is decided. Report to Striaton City immediately!" Sakaki said.

The chosen ones nodded and entered a Phone booth and vanished.

* * *

**_Split Screen Shows up showing Chargestone Cave and Solar Palace as an alarm goes off._**

Usa and Satoko are on the communicators.

"Usa, you and your group stay where you are. We will head to Striaton City." Satoko said.

"Sure thing Oneechan." Usa said.

With that the channels were cut and the group that went to the Solar Palace transformed and went through their portals landing on the Gym roof.

* * *

**_Striaton City Gym Roof..._**

"The three targets are within this gym. It's Cress, Chilli, and Cilan." Terra said.

"Well we'll be ready." Eternal Solaris said.

The Senshi nodded and prepared.

The three Gym Leaders have closed the Gym for inventory check so they were out exploring the city.

"Three Gym Leaders with great potential. I can feel the spirit coming from you. I suppose you have a beautiful dream." A voice said behind Chilli.

"Who said that? Show yourself! Come on out Simisear!" Chilli said as he sent out his evolved Pansear.

"I did, I must see your dream young Gym Leader. The name is Taro! Go colliding ball!"

"Oh no!" Chilli said as he was hit in the back with the colliding ball revealing a Pink mirror rather than gold.

"Oh well. No Pegasus. Come my remulus eat that dream up." Taro said.

"Dione Psyshock Smash!" Dione said as she shot Taro's monster before it could eat the mirror. She then put the mirror back into Chilli and took him to the Pokemon Center to recover.

Dione then returned to the roof.

"Chilli is safe and recovering." Dione said.

"Thanks Oneechan." Charon said.

"You are the best." Deimos said.

"Oh my, just doing my job as a defender of love and justice." Dione said as she took a Sailor Moon like pose.

"I see you have a strong bond with your Pokemon Mr. Cress. You must have a wonderful heart." A voice said from the shadows behind Cress.

"Who said that. Come out! Simipour go see who it is!" Cress said.

Simipour nodded and revealed that it was Beirut.

"I wish to see your pure heart!" Byruit said as she shot the gun extracting the pure heart.

Before Byruit could take the crystal she was struck by a swift attack from nowhere. It was Hikari's Ambipom that she just recently got back from the Ping Pong master.

Titania appeared in front of Beirut and did a pose.

"I represent the great moon of Titania in all it's glory! I do not take kindly to someone's pure heart being taken!" Titania says as she returns the heart to Cress. The Solaris Twins quickly get Cress to the Pokemon Center to recover along side Chilli. They then return to the roof.

"Attack my Daimon!" Beirut said.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!" Titania said as she made short work of the monster.

"Oh no! Pharaoh 90 is not going to like this." Byruit said as she ran away after releasing an Daimon army.

"You failed as well?" Taro asked.

"I did." Byruit said. "Let's hope that Empress has better luck.

A very pretty girl walked up to Cilan.

"I hear you are an amazing Pokemon Connoisseur I bet you that everyone has to taste your wonderful cuisine." The lady that was being really friendly with Cilan said.

"Well, being a Pokemon Connoisseur is really fun. I just love seeing the taste of a good battle." Cilan said.

"I bet you, a star shines for you." The lady said.

"I guess you could say that." Cilan said with a bit of a blush.

"In that case! I must see this star of yours! Yaa!" the lady said revealing that she was really Sailor Empress.

"Who are you?" Cilan asked shocked.

"The name is Sailor Empress. I wish to see your Star Seed!" Empress said, shooting balls of light from her bracelets into the heart of Cilan. His Starseed came out gleaming.

"Very beautiful. Galaxia will be pleased." Collectress said as she got ready to take it.

Just as she was about to take it, it turned black and a black mist covered Cilan up. When the mist lifted. Cilan had become.

"Sailor Conoisseur! Ready for a taste test?" Sailor Connoisseur said.

"Oh no! Cilan got turned into a phage! SMA! Assemble and Mobilize! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Eternal Solaris said as she fired her attack causing Collectress to fall back.

"Oh well, false alarm oh well. Sailor Connoisseur show them what tasting is all about!" Sailor Collectress said as she flashed to where the others were.

They were immediately encased in a giant phone booth and taken back to Plasma Castle.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

Several more monsters appeared and began attacking.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

Sailor Connoisseur in the mean time was weakened enough to heal.

Sailor Eris decided to take on the duty.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

With that Sailor Connoisseur became Cilan again as Eris rushed him to the Pokemon Center for him to recover along with his brothers.

All of a sudden a huge wave of monsters started to close in on our heroes. Eternal Solaris took her place in front of her group.

"The rest of you go check on the Gym Leaders. I will handle these monsters."

"Solaris-Papa I am staying here. Chibi-Terra go with the others I have to help Daddy!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Right sis." Chibi-Terra said. "Terra-Mama we have to go check on the Chili, Cilan and Cress."

"Right!" Terra said. "Haumea, Dione, Phobos, Deimos, Rhea, Io, Titania, Triton, Ganymede, Eris; we must listen to Chibi-Terra we have to protect the Gym Leaders of this town at all costs!"

With that Terra and the others returned to the Pokemon Center leaving Eternal Solaris and Chibi-Solaris to take care of the rest of the monsters.

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash! Solaris Eternal Solar Storm Smash! Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!" Eternal Solaris immediately fell to her knees and straight to her back. There was still one more monster left.

"Solaris Papa!" Chibi-Solaris exclaimed worriedly. "Why did you use your ultimate attacks! Now we can't summon our friend! Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

Eternal Solaris recovered quickly but not as quickly as she would like.

"I am getting better at it." Eternal Solaris said. "I can do our special Mother-Daughter thing."

Eternal Solaris winked at her future daughter.

"Are you sure you can do that Solaris-Mama?" Chibi-Solaris said. "What about our Father-Daughter thing?"

"They are one in the same sweetheart." Eternal Solaris said summoning her Crisis Scepter and standing upright.

"Are you sure you are not too weak?" Chibi-Solaris asked worriedly "We only have one monster left so you can rest after that."

Eternal Solaris nodded.

"Right!" Chibi-Solaris nodded as she dropped to her knees. "Please Pegasus, Protector of Dreams. We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

With that Pegasus appeared and gave Eternal Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that a beam shot at the remaining monster destroying it.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Eternal Solaris exclaimed and she fell to one knee again.

"Solaris-Papa you have to settle down. We have to get back to the Palace so you can recharge." Chibi-Solaris said as she turned on her communicator.

"We have to get back to the Solar Palace so Solaris-Papa can recharge her powers. We will meet you there. Chibi-Solaris out."

Holding on to her currently female future father she portaled back to the Solar Palace with her. Once Eternal Solaris and Chibi-Solaris got there they both de-transformed so Satoko could recharge.

The others got the message and acknowledged Terra went to Nurse Joi.

"Nurse Joi, please keep an eye on our three friends." Terra said. "We need to get back to the Solar Palace."

"Don't worry Terra they will be just fine." Nurse Joi said. "So your enemy has teamed up with the escaped Team Plasma and now are attacking the Unova Region?"

"That is correct." Ganymede said. "So be on the look out, you may be targeted as well sometime in the future."

With that said, Nurse Joi nodded and tended to the Striaton Gym Leaders.

The remaining Senshi portaled back to the palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace, Rion saw the condition of his big sister and rushed to her side..._**

"What happened Yomi?" Rion asked.

"Uncle Rion, Satoko-Papa used her most powerful attacks and got weakened significantly! You and I, we have to help her recover." Yomi said as she placed her broach on the currently sleeping Satoko's chest.

Rion summoned his helmet and placed it on Satoko's head so she could recharge.

"The best we can do is wait. We need to get Kassie in here." Rion said.

"I'm already here along with Umi." Kassie said as she came in the room with Umi.

"We all have to stay in here. The rest of the Solaris Court, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi are keeping an eye on things in the main chamber." Umi said.

"What she needs now is her family." Yomi said.

"We are here for her." Rion said.

Uh-oh looks like Satoko is in trouble. Will she be okay? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Nacrene City is the next target for the Dark Blue Alliance. Will Satoko recover in time? Only time will tell.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians A - Episode 04(GGA Episode 32): Trouble in Nacrene City!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None


	4. 32: Trouble in Nacrene City!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****_Episode 04_****_(GGA Episode 32): Trouble in Nacrene City!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part IV_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

This universe is full of different dimensions. A, B, C, and D. Each dimension is defended by the Sailor Senshi. The most recent additions being the Galactic Guardians two newest and most likely the two final newest members. This story covers two dimensions, mainly focusing on Dimension A. The Galactic Guardians are the last line of defense for Dimension A and the Multi-verse. They also have friends in other dimensions as well. B and D are the most notable dimensions of friends and allies they have. For several years after the fall of Galaxia there was peace in Dimension A. No one batted an eyelash at the peace. Everyone was happy until one fateful day, forces of evil from the past were resurrected by an evil scientist. The first two threats to the universe have been dealt with, however there still remains three more factions of the resurrected evil. More than likely, more threats will surface than the remaining three. It is time for new adventures and new missions for the alliance known as the Silver Moon Alliance to arrive.

Pokemon Black and White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars theme, and Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever theme plays in a medley as the original senshi along with the Galactic Guardians and their advisors appear on the screen. **_Galactic Guardians S_** appears on the screen above the original Senshi as well as the Galactic Guardians, Rion/Solar Knight/ Prince Hyperion in both their civilian forms as well as their hero forms. Sailors Dione and Haumea of Dimension A have now joined the crew.

* * *

**_Solar Palace, Rion saw the condition of his big sister and rushed to her side..._**

"What happened Yomi?" Rion asked.

"Uncle Rion, Satoko-Papa used her most powerful attacks and got weakened significantly! You and I, we have to help her recover." Yomi said as she placed her broach on the currently sleeping Satoko's chest.

Rion summoned his helmet and placed it on Satoko's head so she could recharge.

"The best we can do is wait. We need to get Kassie in here." Rion said.

"I'm already here along with Umi." Kassie said as she came in the room with Umi.

"We all have to stay in here. The rest of the Solaris Court, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi are keeping an eye on things in the main chamber." Umi said.

"What she needs now is her family." Yomi said.

"We are here for her." Rion said.

Satoko came to and stretched about three hours later.

"Like what happened?" Satoko asked. "Why am I wearing your helmet Ototo-Kun?"

"Your last battle took a lot out of you." Rion said. "Why in the world would you use your three strongest attacks in a row like that?"

"I had to protect my friends." Satoko said.

"I'm just glad you are okay." Kassie said to her currently female fiance.

"So are we!" The twins said noticing that their currently female future father has woken up.

"So are the others okay?" Satoko asked.

"We are just fine." Haruka said as she came in with the others.

"The question is are you going to be okay for our next fight?" Shuu asked.

"I will be just fine." Satoko said. "I just can't use my strongest attacks for a while. At least my ultimate scepter attack."

"Are you sure you can handle it Satoko-chan?" Nanako asked. "You should take a rest. Haruka can lead us."

"I can heal any phages that appear." Nozomi said.

"Well I will still go with you to the next battle." Satoko said.

"NO! YOU WILL STAY HERE AND RECOVER!" Hikari scolded her friend.

"Yeah, Satoko" Iris said. "You need to rest."

"Yes you do." Ranma said.

"We can handle things while you are recovering." Akane said.

"You don't need to worry your pretty blond locks." Nabiki said.

"Oh my, my sisters have a point." Kasumi said.

"I wouldn't argue with our princess." Haruka said.

"Even before he became a Senshi, Satoshi was stubborn." Hikari said.

"He wouldn't even stay back when Mewtwo cloned all those Pokemon." Kassie said. "He was turned to stone."

"What kind of leader would I be if I stayed away from battle?" Satoko asks. "I can't let you guys take on the evil alone."

"Fine!, you can come with us." Haruka said.

"Just leave the fighting to us unless we can't do anything without you. You will be back up." Hikari said. "We have to protect our Princess."

Satoko finally gave in and did what she was asked to. She donned her new traveling outfit after slipping out of the Sundress she was put into when they first arrived at the Solar Palace.

"I will stay here in the palace Onee-chan." Rion said.

"Very well." Satoko said. "We however need to get to Nacrene City."

With that the Senshi portaled to Nacrene City to keep an eye on things.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle..._**

"Okay so we need to come up with targets for the next mission." Galaxia said.

"I'm going to go and no one can stop me." N said as he volunteered himself.

"I will go." Cyrus said.

"So will I." Archie said.

"I want to go as well." Giovanni(1) said.

"Not without me you aren't!" Maxie said.

"Okay so we have our five volunteers from the crime syndicates of each region." Mistress 9 said with Kodachi's Voice.

"Okay so the pure heart target will be Nurse Joy(1) from Nacrene City." Tomoe said.

"I will go." Byruit said.

"The dream target will be Officer Jenny(1) from Nacrene City." Nehellenia said.

"I volunteer my service my Queen." Kosaburo said.

"That means the Star Seed Target will be Lenora the Nacrene Gym Leader." Galaxia said.

"Nya! I will go this time!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

With that they flashed to Nacrene City and started looking around.

* * *

**_Nacrene City Gym after the Museum closed..._**

Lenora was told that it may be possible that she will be targeted. She undertood. Satoko and Company volunteered their services as Security Guards. Lenora gladly accepted and told her husband to be on the look out for any suspicious looking characters.

The Senshi that were in Nacrene City were Satoko, Kassie, Umi, Yomi, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shuu, Haruka, Imite, Nanako, Nozomi, Hikari, and Iris.

With that their mission began.

Patrolling the halls of the museum was extremely boring, but they had to do it to make sure no one tries to make off with the artifacts within.

"Haruka, I think you and the Solaris Court should patrol the city. Us eight will keep an eye on things here." Satoko said.

"As you wish Princess." Haruka said as she took the Solaris Court out to patrol the city. This left Satoko, Kassie, Yomi, Umi, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi in the museum/Pokemon Gym.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Chargestone Cave Base..._**

Usa and her guardians were viewing the computer screens that showed every city, town, cave, mountain and tower in Unova. There were panels for Unova, Orange Archipelago, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh as well. Unova and Sinnoh were looked at by Usa, Orange Archipelago was looked at by Momoko, Hoshi was keeping tabs on Kanto, Juria was keeping tabs on Johto, Chikako was keeping tabs on Hoenn. While Satoko and company patrolled the Nacrene City Museum/Pokemon Gym as well as Nacrene City itself.

* * *

**_Back with the others..._**

The Solaris Court was patrolling Nacrene City while the Solaris Quartet along with Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi were patrolling the Nacrene Museum/Pokemon Gym.

All of a sudden a voice addressed Lenora.

"Lenora, Gym Leader of Nacrene City. Does your star shine brightly as a Gym Leader Nya?" a voice said from the shadows.

"I suppose so. Who are you anyway?" Lenora said then asked.

"I am Tina Nyano. I am one of your biggest fans." Tina said.

"Thank you. I could show you my star if you want me too." Lenora said as she headed toward the door.

"You don't need to go outside to show me your star. I can see it right here. Nya." Tina said.

"What are you talking about?" Lenora said.

"I am talking about this! Nya!" Tina said as she threw off her disguise revealing she was Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Y-you are one of the people I was warned about." Lenora said. "How come I couldn't sense you?"

"Because, I was in disguise! Now Nya! Let me see that beautiful Star of yours!" Tin Nyanko said as she raised her bracelets and to gold beams of light came out and hit Lenora revealing her gleaming Starseed.

"Oh, Nya! So pretty." Tin Nyanko said as she was about to take it only to see it turn black. "Oh well, Nya. I guess your phage form will have to take care of things. Arise Sailor Museum Curator!"

"What is it you wish my mistress." Sailor Museum Curator said after she was transformed.

"I want you to destroy the Sailor Senshi!" Tin Nyanko said as she vanished.

"As you wish!" Sailor Museum Curator said.

**_In the Pokemon Center..._**

"Nurse Joy! Show me your pure heart!" Byruit said as she used the Pure Heart Extraction gun on her. Byruit was about to take the pure heart when it was replaced by a shuriken. Io had the heart in her hand.

"I knew Naruto's skills would come in handy. This Pure Heart belongs to Nurse Joy." Io said as she returned it and took Nurse Joy to the hospital.

**_Elsewhere in the streets of Nacrene City Officer Jenny was directing traffic..._**

"Officer Jenny! Show me your lovely dream!" Kosaburo said as he launched his colliding ball revealing a Pink mirror rather than a gold one.

"Oh well. Come my remulus!" Kosaburo said as he released one and vanished.

Rhea pushed the mirror back into Officer Jenny and took her to the hospital as well.

As the Senshi on the outside dispatched all the monsters an urgent call came over the communicators.

A panicking Eternal Solaris came over the comlink as the others answered.

"I need help! Lenora has been turned into a phage! Report to the roof of the Nacrene museum immediately!" Eternal Solaris said as she cut the channel.

The Senshi acknowleged and did so only to see the bosses of all five teams on the roof watching the fight.

"When did you transform?" Giovanni asked.

"We did so off screen to make it easier on the forces that be." Terra said.

The villains were confused but then knew exactly what Terra was talking about.

"Oh okay, well we will be seeing you around!" The villan bosses said as they and the other chosen DBA members vanished in a phone booth.

"Oh my, do they always do that?" Dione asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Haumea said.

"Yep pretty much**_._**" Eternal Solaris said as she continued to fight Sailor Museum Curator.

Finally the Phage Lenora was weakened enough to heal. Eris won the bout of Rock Paper Scissors between the Senshi.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris said as Lenora was healed and taken to the hospital like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were.

* * *

**_Chargestone Cave Base..._**

All the Senshi were gathered and had de-transformed. Haruka spoke up.

"All of us Solaris Court Members will stay here." Haruka said.

"Right. We will relieve the Sailor Quintet so they can help out." Shuu said.

"I will stay here too." Imite said.

"So will I." Nanako chimed in.

"I will stay as well." Nozomi said. "You have a healer in Usa."

"I think I will stay as well." Hikari said.

The Solaris Quartet looked at Iris and Kasumi expectantly.

"I think I will stay with you." Iris said. "I still have to test my other attacks."

"Oh my, as do I." Kasumi said.

The Solaris Quartet nodded and looked toward Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Iris.

Usa got her team together and went over to the same area as Satoko and Company.

So those that were going to keep patrolling all over are as follows: Umi, Yomi, Usa, Momoko, Chikako, Juria, Hoshi(7), Satoko, Kassie, Ranma/Ren, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Iris(7) total is fourteen Senshi returning to the Solar Palace where they could keep an eye on everything.

The Senshi at the Chargestone Cave Base: Original Solaris Court plus two(Imite, Shuu/Saika, Nanako, Haruka, Hikari, and Nozomi)(6)

The ones that were going to the Solar Palace activated their portals and stepped through them.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** It seems that now Castelia City is under attack. The Senshi in the Solar Palace have a mission to do. Will the attack be stopped or not? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 05(GGA Episode 33): Combat in Castelia City!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's new outfit.

_**Base Groups:**_

Solar Palace and main fighters: The Crystal Tokyo Senshi(Umi, Yomi, Usa, Momoko, Chikako, Juria, Hoshi)(7) and The Solaris Quartet plus three(Satoko, Kassie, Ranma/Ren, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Iris)(7) (14 Total)

The Senshi at the Chargestone Cave Base: Original Solaris Court plus two(Imite, Shuu/Saika, Nanako, Haruka, Hikari, and Nozomi)(6)

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Special Author's Note:

(1) I will be using the English names for the Team Leaders of Rocket, Galactic, Aqua, Magma, and Plasma for the Dimension A Leaders. I will also use the english for the nurses and officers. Since this fic takes place primarily in Dimension A. When I have them find trouble in Dimension B I will use (B) to notate it. Well what did you think? Please read and review.

Sincerely,

AshK


	5. 33: Combat in Castelia City!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**__****__****__****_Episode 05(GGA Episode 33): Combat in Castelia City!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part V_**

* * *

**_Chargestone Cave Base..._**

All the Senshi were gathered and had de-transformed. Haruka spoke up.

"All of us Solaris Court Members will stay here." Haruka said.

"Right. We will relieve the Sailor Quintet so they can help out." Shuu said.

"I will stay here too." Imite said.

"So will I." Nanako chimed in.

"I will stay as well." Nozomi said. "You have a healer in Usa."

"I think I will stay as well." Hikari said.

The Solaris Quartet looked at Airisu and Kasumi expectantly.

"I think I will stay with you." Airisu said. "I still have to test my other attacks."

"Oh my, as do I." Kasumi said.

The Solaris Quartet nodded and looked toward Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Airisu.

Usa got her team together and went over to the same area as Satoko and Company.

So those that were going to keep patrolling all over were as follows: The Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Satoko, Kassie, Ranma/Ren, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Airisu(7) total is fourteen Senshi returning to the Solar Palace where they could keep an eye on everything.

The Senshi at the Chargestone Cave Base: Original Solaris Court plus two(Imite, Shuu/Saika, Nanako, Haruka, Hikari, and Nozomi)(6)

The ones that were going to the Solar Palace activated their portals and stepped through them.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

Fourteen senshi arrived in the Solar Palace and went to the table. A laptop appeared in front of each of the fourteen senshi.

"Welcome back. Solar Princess." Fluorite said

"We have been expecting you." Azurite said.

"Nice to be back." Satoko said to Fluorite and Azurite.

The day seem to go by normally until an alarm went off.

"What is that?" Nabiki asks.

"It seems there is going to be another attack." Momoko said.

"Who are the targets this time?" Satoko asked.

"It seems they haven't chosen one yet." Nabiki says.

"What?" Kassie asked. "What do you mean targets haven't been chosen yet?"

"She means just that." Momoko said. "I think they are trying to figure out whom to target for what."

"We should have some definite targets sometime soon." Nabiki said as she looked at her computer.

* * *

**_Team Plasma Castle...(It's On from Camp Rock II: The Final Jam Plays)..._**

"Wow this music is new." Kuno said with a bit of surprise.

"Anything is better than that Austin Powers Saga Dr. Evil theme." Kojiro said.

"So have the targets been chosen yet?" Ghetsis asked.

"Yes they have. The Starseed target will be Burgh the Castelia City Gym Leader." Galaxia said. "Sailor Collectress, you have been selected."

"The dream target will be Touko(the Pokemon Black and White Versions female character). Nehellenia said. "Tatewaki Kuno I have chosen you."

"As you wish my queen." Tatewaki Kuno the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder of Furinkan High stated.

Pharaoh 90 vanished into his dimension and left Mistress 9 who resides within Kodachi Kuno's body in charge.

"The pure heart target shall be Officer Jenny of Castelia City." Mistress 9 said through Kodachi and in her voice. "Cyprin and Petirol shall be the chosen ones."

"As you wish." Cyprin said as she split into herself and Petirol.

Little did the villains know that they were being watched.

"The teams will stay here in the castle." Galaxia said. "We will go with what we chose to pull the deeds. Why have a bunch of people go when it's not needed."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"Just as we thought." Nabiki said as she looked at her computer.

"Well let's get this show on the road and transform!" Iris said. "Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Dione Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Charon Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Solar Eternal Make Up!"

"Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Phobos Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Deimos Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Usa you and your protectors stay here for back up in case we need you." Eternal Solaris said.

"I think it's best you stay here too Chibi-Terra." Terra said.

"If you say so Terra-Mama." Chibi-Terra as she de-transformed back into Umi.

So the Senshi that are going on this mission are as follows: Eternal Solaris, Chibi-Solaris, Terra, Haumea, Phobos, Deimos, Charon, and Dione.

Usa, Umi, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako as well as Rion stayed behind in case back up was needed.

* * *

**_Castelia City..._**

The Senshi that went on this mission portaled to Castelia City in their Senshi forms and stayed in the shadows.

The chosen members of the Dark Blue Alliance keyed in on a brown-haired girl with a long Ponytail sticking through the adjustment strap of her hat. She was wearing a white tank top, a black vest, Blue short Jean shorts that seemed to be ripped in few places a Pink Pokeball hat on her head and blue eyes. Eternal Solaris liked her outfit style. Especially since she wore something similar in her civilian form now. Only she filled out the outfit much better than Touko.

"Chibi-Solaris that's the dream mirror target. You and me have to keep an eye on her." Eternal Solaris said.

"Okay Solaris Papa." Chibi-Solaris said.

"This is Charon, we have spotted Burgh." Charon said. "Deimos, Phobos, Dione, and myself will keep an eye on him.

"This is Terra, I have spotted Officer Jenny." Terra said. "Haumea and I will trail her."

"Acknowledged." All the Senshi said.

* * *

In the Solar Palace Main Hall, Momoko was looking at a split computer screen shows up it seems they are all heading toward Prime Pier which is where the targets will be attacked. She activates her communicator and contacts Eternal Solaris and the others.

* * *

Each of the teams see a bunch of people heading for one of the piers, Prime Pier to be exact.

"I have a feeling that there will be some random targets on the pier as well." Eternal Solaris said.

"I have that same feeling Solaris Papa." Chibi-Solaris said.

As each of the Senshi teams continued to follow the chosen targets. It seemed that they were going there to see something happen.

"What do you think is going on there Kassie?" Haumea asked after she checked to see that the coast was clear. Since it was she called Terra by her civilian name.

"I have no idea Iris." Terra said after she checked her surroundings throughly it was . "Terra to Pallas come in."

"Pallas here. What do you need Kassie?" Momoko asked from the base.

"Our suspicions have all the targets heading toward Prime Pier. Is that where you have them heading as well?" Terra asked.

"Yes I do Terra." Momoko said. "They are heading to Prime Pier. All of them."

"So that's where the attack will be. Thanks for the update Pallas. Terra out." Terra said as she cut the channel.

"Pallas signing off." Momoko said as she cut the channel right after Terra did.

Sure enough all of the targets have arrived at Prime Pier and went to overlook the ocean.

The villains that were chosen gave the sign and they were off.

"Miss Touko, fair maiden what is your dream?" A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

"I will free you from any sorceror that imprisons you." The voice continues.

"Who are you?" Touko says. "Show yourself!"

Kuno reveals himself.

"I am the Blue Thunder of the Dark Blue Alliance! I wish to see your beautiful dream so I may gaze upon the wonderful Pegasus for my Queen Nehellenia. The name is Tatewaki Kuno." Kuno said.

Officer Jenny is directing traffic when she hears to voices.

"Officer Jenny of Castelia City." One voice said.

"Do you have a pure heart?" Another voice said.

"I guess so, hey who are you, if you don't show yourselves you are under arrest." Officer Jenny said.

"I do not think you are going to be arresting anyone." The red head said as she stepped out from the shadows. "The name is Cyprin."

"I concur, we will be taking custody of something not you." A girl with Blue hair said as she stepped out of the shadows. "I am Petirol."

"We are here to see your beautiful Pure Heart for Mistress 9." Cyprin and Petirol said as they crossed their arms and a star formed from both of their hands.

The beam headed toward Officer Jenny and stripped her heart from her body just as Cyprin and Petirol were about to take the pure heart, when their hands were replaced by two Shurikens.

"I don't think you will be taking anyone's pure heart crystals. I am Sailor Terra and in the name of the Earth I will punish you!" Terra said.

"She is not alone," another voice said. "I learned how to throw Shuriken's too thanks to lessons from Terra. I represent Haumea in all of it's glory. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! I am a beautiful soldier in a Sailor Suit, I am Sailor Haumea!"

With Touko, Kuno had successfully launched his colliding ball and extracted the mirror that was Pink and not Gold like he'd hoped.

"Oh well, wrong mirror. Come my Remulus devour that mirror!" Kuno said as he banged his Boken on the ground revealing the remulus that was just about to devour the mirror when a shadow with blond hair and pink hair intercepted the remulus and returned the mirror to Touko.

"I may not know this girl at all, but she is very innocent. You have no right to take her dream. We represent the sun in all of it's glory. I am Sailor Solaris." Eternal Solaris said.

"And I am her apprentice. A beautiful soldier in a sailor suit just like my cousin. I am Sailor Chibi-Solaris!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"In the name of the sun we shall punish you!" They both said.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

The remulus was weakened so it was time for an old friend.

"Please Pegasus protector of dreams we need your help twinkle yell!"

Pegasus appeared to and gave Eternal Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The remulus was Solar Dusted and Touko was taken to the Pokemon center to recover. Chibi-Solaris and Eternal Solaris returned to the battle and joined in with Terra and Haumea to fight the Daimon army after returning Officer Jenny's Heart Crystal and taking her to the Pokemon Center.

"Burgh sweetie come here for a moment." A very feminine sexy voice said.

"Where are you my lovely." Burgh says as he looks around for the owner of the heavenly voice he is hearing.

"Right here big boy." Sailor Collectress said with a wink as she revealed herself. "I am Sailor Collectress and I wish to see your beautiful star shining."

"How will you see my star shining?" Burgh asked.

"Like this my dear." Collectress said as she put her golden bracelets together and launched golden beams into the chest of Burgh revealing a Starseed that was shining.

"Oh beautiful." Collectress said as it went out. "Oh well Sailor Art Creator destroy this town."

"As you wish my mistress!" Sailor Art Creator said.

Four attacks reigned from the sky as Phobos, Deimos, Charon, and Dione revealed themselves. They weren't alone however. Sailors Terra, Eternal Solaris, Chibi-Solaris, and Haumea.

The senshi kept on attacking the Phagefied Burgh continuing to weaken him. He was finally so weak he couldn't stand up at all, but was far from unconscious.

"Dione, would you like to do the honors of healing?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Oh my, if you think I am capable of doing that." Dione said.

"Like what are you talking about Onee-Chan?" Deimos asked.

"Yeah, you have done that before you know." Charon said.

"You can do it! I believe in you." Phobos said.

"We all do!" Haumea and the Solaris trio said.

"Oh my, thank you so much!" Dione said as she summoned her scepter. "Dione Psybeam Healing Beam Blast!"

With that Sailor Art Creator was healed and returned to his normal form as Burgh. As soon as the healing was done, they dropped Burgh off at the hospital to recover and returned to the Solar Palace.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** In a change of pace, Nerima is attacked again. Who could the targets be this time. Will the Senshi succeed or fail on this misson? Only time will Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians A - Episode 06(GGA Episode 34): Nerima Knock Out Day!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None


	6. 34: Nerima Knock Out Day!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**__****__****__****__****_Episode 06(GGA Episode 34): Nerima Knock Out Day!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part VI_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

This universe is full of different dimensions. A, B, C, and D. Each dimension is defended by the Sailor Senshi. The most recent additions being the Galactic Guardians two newest and most likely the two final newest members. This story covers two dimensions, mainly focusing on Dimension A. The Galactic Guardians are the last line of defense for Dimension A and the Multi-verse. They also have friends in other dimensions as well. B and D are the most notable dimensions of friends and allies they have. For several years after the fall of Galaxia there was peace in Dimension A. No one batted an eyelash at the peace. Everyone was happy until one fateful day, forces of evil from the past were resurrected by an evil scientist. The first two threats to the universe have been dealt with, however there still remains three more factions of the resurrected evil. More than likely, more threats will surface than the remaining three. It is time for new adventures and new missions for the alliance known as the Silver Moon Alliance to arrive.

Pokemon Black and White Adventures in Unova and Beyond Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars theme, and Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever theme plays in a medley as the original senshi along with the Galactic Guardians and their advisors appear on the screen. **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the screen above the original Senshi as well as the Galactic Guardians, Rion/Solar Knight/ Prince Hyperion in both their civilian forms as well as their hero forms. Sailors Dione and Haumea of Dimension A have now joined the crew.

* * *

**_Back in the Solar Palace..._**

* * *

Satoko was the first one to speak up.

"Usa come here." Satoko said.

"What is it Onee-Chan?" Usa asked.

"You five will stay here and keep an eye on things." Satoko said. "We need to investigate Nerima for any potential threats. We are taking Umi and Iris with us."

"Okay, that works Onee-chan. We will keep things operating here." Usa said.

"I guess it is best that you give Iris a tour of Nerima." Momoko said. "Afterall, she is one of us now and Nerima is part of our Dimension. We have to protect it as well."

"Should we contact the Phobian Enforcers?" Hoshi asked.

"No that won't be necessary." Kassie said.

"We have four of them right here." Yomi said as she pointed to Ranma and the Tendo Sisters.

"Good point." Juria said.

"We will be ready should you need us." Chikako chimed in.

With that the Senshi that were headed to Nerima activated their portals and stepped through them.

* * *

**_Nerima Ward, Tokyo Japan, Dimension A..._**

* * *

Several portals opened in an alley as the Senshi that were headed to Nerima arrived

"Why don't we get something to eat first." Iris suggested as her stomach growled.

"Uuchan's sounds good to me." Umi said.

"Uuchan's it is then." Kasumi said

With that the Senshi headed off to Ukyo's chop for some Okonomiyaki. Ranma was in the lead of course.

"Hey U-Chan!" Satoko said.

"Hey guys! What do you need?" Ukyo asked.

"Our usuals." Satoko said.

The rest of the Senshi agreed. However Ukyo didn't know what Iris wanted.

"I would like an Okonomiyaki with Pepperoni and Sausage." Iris said.

"Coming right up. You guys have a seat and Konatsu will bring it right out when it's complete." Ukyo said as she handed the group large glasses and pointed to the beverage bar.

"You can get your drinks over there." Ukyo said.

Konatsu-Chan came out and noticed everyone.

"Oh is this a Senshi meeting?" Konatsu-Chan asked.

"No, we are just here to eat." Kassie said. "Also since, Kasumi joined our ranks, I prefer to be called Kassie."

Konatsu-Chan nods and goes back to her duties.

"So did you come here to ask for Konatsu-Chan and my help?" Ukyo asked.

"No we didn't, but we will call you if we need you." Satoko said.

"Then why are you here?" Konatsu-Chan asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, since Iris is also new here, we figured we should take her to the various cities and towns the other Senshi are from." Kassie said.

"Oh okay." Ukyo said, "I guess that's understandable. Also Konatsu and I will be happy to help should you need us."

"Okay. Thanks for the awesome meal!" Satoko said. "So how much do we owe you?"

Ukyo whispers into Satoko's ear.

"You know the Sailor Senshi eat free here don't you?" Ukyo said.

"Oh yeah." Satoko whispered back with a blush of embarrassment.

"However for your total, it comes to, 3000 yen this time around." Ukyo said.

Satoko was about to accuse Ukyo of lying, but that would blow their cover.

"I understand." Satoko says as she pays the 3000 yen to Ukyo.

The senshi that came to eat finished their meal, Satoko paid and they exited after leaving a 500 yen tip for Konatsu-Chan and Ukyo to split.

* * *

**_Outside Uuchan's..._**

* * *

"Okay let's take a look around here for potential targets." Satoko whispered to her team.

The Senshi nodded and started looking.

"If I remember right, it seems that everyone here in Nerima has been targeted for one thing or another." Satoko remarked.

"Yes, I realize that, heck even Kasumi, Akane, and Nabiki have been targets of one thing or another." Kassie said.

"Hey I was targeted as well." Ranma said.

"We know that Ranma." Akane remarked sternly absently reaching into hammerspace to retrieve her mallet.

"Calm down Imouto-chan. Ranma hasn't done anything to deserve a malleting in a while." Kasumi said to her youngest sister.

"It seems that it's gotten kind of boring around here." Nabiki said.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" Iris asked confused.

"We will tell you later." Umi said.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Yomi said.

With that the tour of Nerima continued. Shampoo with the Crescent mark on her forehead came out of a portal in an Alley and joined our heroes after exiting the alley. She was in her human form, as Ranma still hasn't fully gotten over his fear of cats. The reason why he didn't go into the Neko-Ken when Shampoo was in her cursed form anymore is because he had learned that the purple and white cat that sometimes has the crescent moon on her for head is Shampoo.

"What do you need Aurora?" Ranma asked after checking to see if the coast was clear.

"I need all of you to come to my Great Grandmother's Restaurant." Aurora said. "She told me she really wants to meet Iris and the other newest Senshi."

After Aurora said that she gestured to Kasumi Tendo.

"So." Aurora said as she turned to Kassie. "Now that Akane and Nabiki's older sister is a Senshi, how do people know which one of you they are talking to?"

"Oh that's simple Aurora," Kassie started. "I am going by the name Kassie to make it easier for everyone."

"I understand." Aurora said. "So shall we head to our restaurant?"

"That sounds like a plan, but we need to walk there." Satoko said. "What would people say if they saw a portal open and a bunch of girls and one guy stepping through it?"

"They would just brush it off as part of the weirdness of this ward." Nabiki said.

"I know that," Satoko says. "However if the wrong people see it, they might run a story about it."

Aurora and the Nerimans thought about what Satoko said and couldn't figure out who would do that.

"Two words." Kassie started. "Hikaru Gosenkugi."

"Enough said." Ranma said with a sweat drop. "We walk."

The others agreed as they made the trek on foot to the Nekohanten. In about a half of an hour they arrived and entered. Cologne and Mousse ushered the customers out the door and put up the closed sign. As soon as all the Senshi entered, the door was locked.

"Welcome Iris of Opelucid City, Unova. My name is Ku lon of the Chinese Amazons. You can just call me Cologne."

"My name is Mu Tzu." Mousse said to the wall with his glasses on his head. "You can call me Mousse."

"Um Mousse, we're over here." Satoko said getting his attention.

Mousse lowered his glasses and turned toward the voice.

"Oh sorry." Mousse said and then noticed Satoshi's form. "Satoshi why are you in your female form you pervert?"

"Mousse, you know I go by Satoko in this form." Satoko said. "I am stuck this way for a while because my Senshi form just got upgraded."

"Oh okay. Who is the Palm Tree girl?" Mousse asked.

"The name is Iris, not Palm Tree Girl." Iris said as she had an annoyed tick on her face and reached for the Pokeball containing Haxorus.

"Nice to meet you Palm Tree Girl." Mousse said.

"That's it! Haxorus come on out!" Iris said as she released her Axe-Jawed Dragon Pokemon.

Haxorus emerged from the light with the same annoyed tick on his face as his trainer and charge. His Crescent Moon manifested itself.

"I see you still haven't changed much at all have you Regulus!" Draco said as he used his arms to splash Mousse with a bucket of cold water.

The Mouse-Duck had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what Draco was talking about.

Pikachu's Crescent mark appeared as did Azumarril's as they became Orion and Virgo.

"Time for a mind meld technique." Orion said.

"Mousse has no idea that his cursed form was one of the few non-feline advisors to the Senshi in the Silver Millennium." Virgo said.

"Well let's do this. Aurora you will need to be in your feline advisor form for this to work." Draco said.

"Very well." Aurora said as she shifted to her feline advisor form. Ranma almost panicked but then realized that it was Shampoo.

The Crescent moon marks glowed and a beam came from each of them. A Crescent Moon mark emerged on Mousse-Duck's forehead.

Mousse-Duck began to speak.

"Thank you so much for that technique Orion, Virgo, Aurora, and Draco. I needed that. My name is Regulus, I was one of the two advisors to the Phobian Enforcers in the Silver Millennium. So any idea who the next target is going to be?" Regulus asked.

"We haven't gotten an alert yet." Nabiki said as she kept on checking her Charon Computer.

"So, Regulus has it been pretty boring around here as of late?" Satoko asked.

"Yes it has. It seems the fight has disappeared from this ward." Regulus said.

"That is quite odd." Kassie said.

"Very odd indeed." Umi said.

"So I wonder who will be targeted here." Yomi said.

Iris wondered the same thing. Also Regulus focused deep inside of himself as he shifted to his fully clothed human form without the aid of hot water.

Aurora also shifted.

Both Aurora and Regulus still had their Crescent Moon marks present so they still went by their advisor names.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle(Dare to Be Stupid by Weird Al Yankovic plays in the background)..._**

* * *

"So who are the targets this time?" Ghetsis asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." N said, then thought to himself once again. _'Okay, I promised Touko and Satoshi that I would never try and separate people and pokemon from each other again. I am so annoyed that I bailed my father out of jail as well as the rest of the Plasma Sages. I have to stop this charade now. I can't do this anymore. This voice in my head says I should leave and never return, how in the world did they rebuild this castle in such a short time anyway. This is nuts, I'm out of here.'_

"Ghetsis, I need to talk to you right now." N said to his father. "Meet me in the throne room."

"What are you talking about my son, I released you from prison. I even helped you find the Twilight Stone." Ghetsis explained with a menacing glare in his left eye, which wasn't covered by a visor. "I will see you in the throne room shortly."

"Also, stop calling me your son." N said to his step father. "Anthea and Concordia were right, you don't deserve to have a family. I hereby resign my position as king of Team Plasma. This is not the life for me."

N then ripped his Plasma Shield off of his shirt and threw it on the ground and stepped on it. He then stowed the Twilight Stone(1) somewhere and stormed out the door. He was off to make amends with Touko and Satoshi. He should've never jumped back into the fold since his name was cleared, and he is still cleared since he is not engaging in any illegal activities.

Ghetsis then hailed for a man in a lab coat that was observing from the shadows. A grin spread across his face as he emerged. His hair was of two different colors in a really weird hairstyle. His outfit underneath his lab coat consists of a black shirt with blue stripes on the edges and down the middle where the shirt would button. He was also wearing a pair of black pants with blue cuffs. His hair is mostly blond, but there is one long piece of hair that protrudes from the left side of his bangs and circles around backwards ending on the right side of his head. This man is Professor Colress. he comes from the shadows and stands next to Ghetsis."Now that the boy is gone, how would you like me to be your number one underling. I knew N didn't have what it takes to be King of Team Plasma again, especially after he was so soundly defeated by Touko and Satoshi."

"Perhaps that would be the best course of action Colress, welcome to the Dark Blue Alliance." Ghetsis said with an evil smirk on his face. Help me prepare for our plan."

"As you wish Lord Ghetsis." Colress said as he bowed to the leader of Team Plasma.

"Pure heart target is Genma Saotome." Mistress 9 said.

"Are you sure Genma has a pure heart?" Ghetsis said remembering what some of the villains said about him.

"The Pegasus Target is Soun Tendo." Nehellenia said.

"The Star Seed Target is Nodoka Saotome." Galaxia said.

"Colress and I will be the only ones going in addition to the minions each of you choose." Ghetsis said.

"I will go for you Mistress Galaxia." Sailor Pewter Fox said.

"I will go for you Dr." Byruit said.

"I will go for you my beautiful Queen Nehellenia." Kosaburo said.

So it was decided Colress and Ghetsis would accompany the chosen minions to Nerima. They all flashed out.

* * *

**_Nekohanten the Target alarm went off..._**

* * *

"Well the targets have been chosen." Satoko said as she punched a code into the Nekohanten's computer.

"Genma, Soun, and Nodoka?" Iris asked confused.

"How could the old man be targeted for a pure heart after all he did to me?" Ranma asked.

"I have no idea." Akane said.

"Regardless, we have to save them." Kassie said.

The Senshi all nodded.

"At least you have a father that tries his best to do what he can." Satoko said with tears in her eyes. "My father left before I was born. I was pretty much raised by my mother."

"I was raised by my sisters." Kassie said as she comforted her love.

"Well we better go transform somewhere. Aurora, Regulus return to your station and take Orion and Virgo with you." Umi and Yomi said together.

The two advisors nodded and took Orion and Virgo with them. Draco became Haxorus again.

"Haxorus return." Iris said.

Haxorus nodded and was recalled.

They all headed to the nearest Alley to transform.

Once they arrived there, they each summoned or picked up their transformation devices.

"Solar Eternal Make Up!"

"Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Phobos Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Deimos Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Charon Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Dione Crystal Power Make Up!"

With that the SMA was in their Senshi forms and went on patrol.

They all took to roof hopping. Knowing all too well how the perverts are all trying to get a good look up their skirts as they roof hop.

After Eternal Solaris said those words about Phobos being luck she has a father, she immediately shut up and realized that the family he has known since he came to Nerima was in danger.

All of a sudden there were three screams coming from the dojo and two people had a dream mirror and pure heart crystal outside their bodies. The Solaris Twins immediately put the items back into Soun and Genma and took them inside and set them on their respective beds.

"Nodoka Saotome, I must see your beautiful Star Seed!" Sailor Pewter Fox said as she sent the golden beams at Nodoka. The seed glowed brilliantly for a split second and stopped as a black mist surrounded Nodoka and transformed her into

"Sailor Katana Mama!" The Phagefied Nodoka said as she raised her Katana at our heroes.

"My work here is done!" Sailor Pewter Fox said as she vanished.

"Go my Remulus Army!" Kosaburo said.

"Go my Daimon Army!" Byruit said.

Those two vanished as well.

From a building far away, Colress, Ghetsis, and the chosen ones are watching. Thinking that they will win this time.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this show on the road!" Eternal Solaris sad as she summoned her Aiku.

"Right with you hon!" Terra said as she summoned her spear.

"So am I!" Phobos said as she summoned her Katana.

"Don't forget about me!" Deimos said as she summoned her mallet. "Iris, you , my sisters and the twins take on the unarmed Daimons and Remuli!"

The five other members of the group that was currently in Nerima nodded and did as they were told. The Senshi with the weapons took on Sailor Katana Mama one at a time. Phobos took her on last.

The battles raged on for a while. Parts of the Dojo were damaged, but that's nothing new in Nerima. Daimons and Remuli were Solar Dusted and Sailor Katana Mama was weakened enough to heal. Eternal Solaris decided to let Dione heal Nodoka.

Dione nodded and summoned her scepter.

"Dione Psybeam Healing Beam Blast!" Dione said as a light surrounded Sailor Katana Mama and returned her to an out cold Nodoka.

The Senshi took Nodoka into the guest room and set her on a futon so she could recover.

Orion and Virgo came out of a portal and jumped onto their charges' shoulders.

"Can we go home now?" Orion said.

"I think we better try and fix this place up a bit." Eternal Solaris said.

"Oh my, what a mess. We need a good contractor." Dione said as she called up Clay on the comlink and explained everything.

"Ya'll don't worry your pretty little heads. We'll git it fixed up fer ya in no time! Right Krookodile?" Clay asked his trusty Pokemon.

Krookodile nodded as did the rest of Clay's Pokemon.

"Very well here are the coordinates." Dione said as she sent the coordinates to Clay. "Just try to be quiet. Father, Mr. Saotome, and Mrs. Saotome are resting. They were the targets of our enemies. Dione out."

With that Dione cut the channel and activated her portal.

"Well let's get back to the palace. Since this yard is surrounded by walls, no one will notice a portal." Dione said as she stepped through hers.

The other Senshi created their portals and stepped through them back to the palace.

Right after the Senshi portaled back to the Solar Palace, the DBA saw the outcome of the battle and quickly flashed back to Plasma Castle. Their superiors were not going to like this.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

* * *

The Senshi stepped out of their portals and de-transformed.

"So where do you think our enemies will strike next?" Satoko asked.

"I have no idea, you never know with them." Kassie said.

"Well, until they attack we can just relax." Ranma said.

"So what do you all want to do now?" Akane asked.

"Well we could go shopping in the Kingdom Square." Nabiki said.

"Oh my, I would like that." Kasumi said. "Maybe you could give Iris and I the tour of this place."

"I would like that." Iris said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Umi said.

"Let's head to the mall." Yomi said.

"If we are going to go shopping, I guess I better shift." Ranma said as he became Ren.

"So like what are we waiting for, let's get to the mall." Satoko remarked.

So they were off to tour the kingdom and shop at the mall.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Ghetsis finds out about the other dimensions in the universe. Nozomi also returns. What will happen when Haruhi, Kagami, Orihime, Tsukasa, as well as Konata, Miyuki, and Mikuru are sent to the Solar Kingdom from another dimension because of a malfunction in the Time-Space Continuum? What does the Dark Blue Alliance have to do with it? Only time will, tell! StayTuned to find out.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 07(GGA Episode 35): Enter: Senshi from Dimension D!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's new outfit.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK1980


	7. 35: Enter: Senshi From Dimension D!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 07(GGA Episode 35): Enter: Senshi from Dimension D!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Buster's Demise Part VII_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

This universe is full of different dimensions. A, B, C, and D. Each dimension is defended by the Sailor Senshi. The most recent additions being the Galactic Guardians two newest and most likely the two final newest members. This story covers two dimensions, mainly focusing on Dimension A. The Galactic Guardians are the last line of defense for Dimension A and the Multi-verse. They also have friends in other dimensions as well. B and D are the most notable dimensions of friends and allies they have. For several years after the fall of Galaxia there was peace in Dimension A. No one batted an eyelash at the peace. Everyone was happy until one fateful day, forces of evil from the past were resurrected by an evil scientist. The first two threats to the universe have been dealt with, however there still remains three more factions of the resurrected evil. More than likely, more threats will surface than the remaining three. It is time for new adventures and new missions for the alliance known as the Silver Moon Alliance to arrive.

Pokemon Black and White Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars theme, and Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever theme plays in a medley as the original senshi along with the Galactic Guardians and their advisors appear on the screen. **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the screen above the original Senshi as well as the Galactic Guardians, Rion/Solar Knight/ Prince Hyperion in both their civilian forms as well as their hero forms. Sailors Dione and Haumea of Dimension A have now joined the crew.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

* * *

The Senshi stepped out of their portals and de-transformed.

"So where do you think our enemies will strike next?" Satoko asked.

"I have no idea, you never know with them." Kassie said.

"Well, until they attack we can just relax." Ranma said.

"So what do you all want to do now?" Akane asked.

"Well we could go shopping in the Kingdom Square." Nabiki said.

"Oh my, I would like that." Kasumi said. "Maybe you could give Iris and I the tour of this place."

"I would like that." Iris said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Umi said.

"Let's head to the mall." Yomi said.

"If we are going to go shopping, I guess I better shift." Ranma said as he became Ren.

"So what are we waiting for, let's get to the mall." Satoko remarked.

So they were off to tour the kingdom and shop at the mall.

They were now off to the mall when a portal opened and Nozomi came through it.

Satoko turned to her daughters. "I wish for you two to go back to the palace with the other Crystal Tokyo Senshi. We will call for you if you are needed."

"Yes Satoko Papa." Umi and Yomi said as they returned to the Solar Palace via their portals. Those two along with the other five Crystal Tokyo Senshi kept an eye on the computers for any threats anywhere.

"Hey Nozomi, what brings you here?" Kassie asked.

"Well I thought I would pay you guys a visit. Haruka and the others know where I am." Nozomi said.

"That's good." Ren said. "Would you like to go shopping with us?"

"I would like that." Nozomi said.

"Very well." Akane said as they headed to the mall.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in a much brighter Dimension D(1)..._**

* * *

Haruhi, Mikuru, Konata, Orihime, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were having a meeting at Haruhi's house. The other Dimension D Senshi were busy with their own plans so it was just the seven of them, while the other thirteen did their own thing with the original Planetaries of Dimension D as well as the original Starlights of Dimension D along with Usagi and Mamoru.

"So why did we separate from the others?" Konata asked as she just defeated Iris on Pokemon White with her own Haxorus.

"Because, I heard about some other dimensions that we might find interesting." Haruhi said.

"Looking for adventure as always hey, Haruhi?" Mikuru asked.

Haruhi just nodded.

"You mean there are other dimensions besides our own?" Tsukasa asked.

"They are labeled Dimension, A, B, and C." Kagami said. "We are evidently Dimension D."

"Why do we have to be the fourth letter in the alphabet?" Miyuki asked.

"That's classified." Mikuru said.

"So what about these other dimensions?" Orihime asked.

Haruhi then explained about the other dimensions. What she knew about them from their advisers anyway.

* * *

**_Plasma Castle Dimension A..._**

* * *

Somehow Ghetsis and Colress had found the channel for Dimension D and heard about the other dimensions.

"So when do we get to visit the other dimensions?" Colress asked.

"I was wondering that as well." Ghetsis said.

Colress and Ghetsis started typing random things on their computer.

"What are you doing?" Mistress 9 said through Kodachi. "That's classified information! You are going to mess up the whole thing!"

"No we aren't!" Colress said "We know what we are doing."

"If you say so." Giovanni said.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Dimension A..._**

* * *

Nabiki pulled out her computer and picked up a weird signal as the dimension D button on their communicators blinked.

"What is with that?" Satoko asked. "Is Dimension D going to finally contact us?"

"I am wondering that as well." Kassie said.

* * *

**_Haruhi's House Dimension D..._**

* * *

"Um Haruhi what is the deal with our communicators? Why is an A blinking on it?" Konata asked.

Haruhi and the others noticed this as well.

"Uh-Oh this can't be good." Everyone chorused. Haruhi was the loudest.

* * *

**_In Dimensions A and D at the same time..._**

* * *

A portal formed in each of the dimensions.

"What is going on here? There is definitely something wrong!" Satoko and Haruhi said as everyone's comlinks malfunctioned. The D Senshi that were in Haruhi's house were sucked through the portal as it closed behind them leaving an empty room in Dimension D.

The portal in the sky above the Solar Kingdom remained as seven objects plummeted to the ground.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom, Dimension A outside of the mall..._**

* * *

Outside of the mall, seven strangers materialized in front of the Galactic Guardians and landed with a thud.

"Who are you?" Satoko asked as she went up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi Suzumiya." Haruhi said.

"Satoko Tanaka." Satoko said.

"Hey there is something familiar about those guys." Kassie said as she pulled something out.

"There is something familiar about you guys as well." Konata said as she stared blankly at Kassie and Iris then looked confused at Satoko. "Who is the blond?"

She immediately recognized Nozomi, Ren, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi.

Satoko pulls out a pen-like thing and shows it to Konata after making sure the coast is clear. The coast is clear.

"What is that?" Konata asks.

"I will show you." Satoko said as the pen glowed with the symbol of the sun.

"Hey! That's my symbol!" Haruhi said. "How come it's flashing around you?"

The symbol of the sun flashes on Satoko's forehead.

"I am the Senshi of the Sun in this dimension. I am known as Eternal Sailor Solaris." Satoko said.

"I am the Senshi of the sun in my dimension." Haruhi said.

Satoko nods and acknowledges Haruhi.

"Disguise Power! Transform me into my birth form of Satoshi Tanaka in mind and body." Satoko said as a yellow light surrounded her. When the light died down Satoshi is standing where Satoko was.

"Oh wow! You are Satoshi Tanaka from Pokemon! Does that mean that the orange haired girl is Kasumi?" Konata asked.

Satoshi nodded and deactivated the disguise returning to Satoko.

"So why are you female?" Konata asked.

Satoko and company activated their portals and returned to the palace main meeting room.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Main Meeting Room..._**

* * *

Satoko and Kassie ushered the Crystal Tokyo Senshi to their own rooms as well as ushered Fluorite and Azurite back to their rooms. Kassie also explained that when Kasumi Tendo was present, she goes by Kassie instead of Kasumi to prevent confusion.

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi as well as Fluorite and Azurite returned to their quarters as ordered.

After the nine people that were ushered out of the meeting room were back to their own rooms, Satoko and Kassie immediately locked all the doors that came into the room.

"So explain to me why you have a male form and female form." Konata said to Satoko. She knew why Ren had two forms.

So Satoko went into detail about her condition and the reason why she is stuck female for the time being.

"So you have a Jusenkyo Curse as well?" Konata asked. "How many other people have a Nyannichuan Curse in this world?"

"Well there's me, Shuu a Coordinator from LaRousse City. He is Sailor Rhea, then there's Konatsu he too is from Nerima and is Sailor Dysnomia. Ren over there is Sailor Phobos, Akane is Sailor Deimos, Kassie is Sailor Terra, Kasumi is Sailor Dione. Nabiki is Sailor Charon, Nozomi is Sailor Eris, Iris is Sailor Haumea."

"Oh wow! The Gym Leader form Opelucid City is Sailor Haumea?" Konata asked excitedly. "I'm Sailor Haumea as well. What powers do you have Iris?"

It is to be noted that Konata had stars in her eyes and started to ask everyone in the room especially Iris for their autographs. She even dressed up as Satoshi when he was ten in his orignal outfit.

"I am going to be a Pokemon Master!" Konata said in the best Satoshi voice she could muster.

"My name is Orihime, I am Sailor Eris of Dimension D." Orihime said.

"My name is Mikuru Asahina. I am Sailor Charon of Dimension D." Mikuru said.

"My name is Miyuki, I am Sailor Dione of Dimension D." Miyuki said.

"My name is Kagami, I am Sailor Phobos of Dimension D." Kagami said.

"My name is Tsukasa, I am Sailor Deimos of Dimension D." Tsukasa said.

"Um could I take a look at your communicators?" Nabiki asked.

The Dimension D Senshi nodded and handed their communicators to Nabiki.

Nabiki looked over the communicators and sighed sadly.

"Well I have some bad news, it's going to take at least a week before they are working again. We have to replace them." Nabiki said.

"What?" Haruhi said. "What do you mean we are stuck here for a week?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"She means just that." Satoko said. "In order for you to go back to your own dimension, we have to make you completely new communicators."

"I guess we have no choice." Mikuru said. "So where are we going to sleep?"

"Well we do have plenty of rooms." Kassie said.

"So I guess you can stay in our spare rooms." Nozomi said.

"Serenity knows we have plenty of them." Iris said not really knowing where that came from.

Satoko and Company showed each of the D Senshi their rooms where they are going to be staying for a while all of a sudden the emergency alarm went off. All the Senshi A and D went back to the main room.

"Computer what is the problem?" Satoko asks.

"Attacks on Nimbasa City. The targets: Elesa for Star Seed, Cheren for Pure Heart and someone by the name of Don George for Dream Mirror." The computer finished.

"Time to transform! Solar Eternal!"

"Sun Cosmic Power!"

"Eris Cosmic/Crystal Power

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Dione Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

Make up!" With that all the girls transformed into their Senshi form. Even though the Senshi were the same names the A Senshi looked a lot different than the D Senshi.(To find out what all the D Senshi forms look like you have to read Emma Iveli's New Senshi Saga.)

Umi and Yomi decided not to transform this time and are spending their time playing video games with Usa and the Sailor Quartet from Crystal Tokyo.

The A Senshi activated their communicators and portaled to Nimbasa City in Dimension A along with the D Senshi.

* * *

**_Nimbasa City..._**

* * *

They were greeted by Ghetsis, Colress, Eugeal, Musashi, and Sailor Empress who all sent out monsters those random monsters were dispatched quickly.

Elesa was hit by the bracelets of Sailor Empress and became...

"Sailor Elequeen!"

Cheren's heart was removed and Don George's mirror was removed. Unfortunately it was Pink and not Gold. The Remulus was about to eat it when it was knocked away by Dimension D's Sailor Haumea and returned to Don George. The pure heart was about to be taken, but it was returned to Cheren. Both Cheren and Don George were taken to the Pokemon Center to recover. That left only Sailor Elequeen, as well as the many remuli and daimons. The evil people that were chosen all vanished in a phone booth.

"Well let's get this battle underway! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Haumea Paper Slice!"

Phobos of D was hit and then returned the hit back

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

The rest of the Senshi attacked and destroyed all the monsters leaving a very weak Sailor Elequeen to heal.

"Haruhi, I give you the honor of healing Elesa." Eternal Solaris said as she stood back and let Sun to her work.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Sun said.

With that Sailor Elequeen returned to being Elesa and was taken to the Pokemon center to recover as well. The Senshi of both dimensions then portaled back to the Solar Palace and De-Transformed.

The A Senshi continued the tour of the Solar Palace. The D Senshi would be here for a while so they needed to know where everything was.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** More trouble is afoot as Juban in Dimension A is attacked by the Dark Blue Alliance. Who are the targets this time? Will the Senshi of both directions succeed or fail? Only time will tell! StayTuned to find out.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 08(GGA Episode 36): Destruction of the Juban Ward?!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** Haruhi Suzumiya/Sailor Sun, Orihime/Sailor Eris, Konata Izumi/Sailor Haumea, Mikuru Asahina/Sailor Charon, Kagami/Sailor Phobos, Tsukasa/Sailor Deimos, and Miyuki/Sailor Dione

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv6dotjpg" to find out Satoko's new outfit.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Special Author's Note:

(1) Dimension D is the Dimension for Emma Iveli's Fan Fiction story called New Senshi. If you want to find out all the details of Dimension D you need to read Emma Iveli's stories _**New**** Senshi**_ and _**New Senshi R**_

Well what did you think? Please read and review.

Sincerely,

AshK


	8. 36: Destruction of the Juban Ward!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 08(GGA Episode 36): _****_Destruction of the Juban Ward?!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part VIII_**

**_Special Guest: Touko: Age 18_**

_Thoughts, recaps and occasional flashbacks.  
_

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

_The Senshi from Dimension A met some other Senshi from another dimension. These Senshi had the same names, but their powers were different. It turned out that the Senshi they met were from Dimension D. To say the Dimension A Senshi were shocked at the appearance of the Dimension D Senshi would be a massive understatement. Once pleasantries were exchanged the group gave Iris and the Dimension D Senshi a tour of the Solar Kingdom and Palace. Both sets of Senshi were attacked, also both sets of Senshi succeeded in defeating the villains of the day and healed some friends turned enemies making them friends again. Now the story continues. What is in store? Read on to find out!_

* * *

**_Nimbasa City..._**

* * *

They were greeted by Ghetsis, Colress, Eugeal, Musashi, and Sailor Empress who all sent out monsters those random monsters were dispatched quickly.

Elesa was hit by the bracelets of Sailor Empress and became...

"Sailor Elequeen!"

Cheren's heart was removed and Don George's mirror was removed. Unfortunately it was Pink and not Gold. The Remulus was about to eat it when it was knocked away by Dimension D's Sailor Haumea and returned to Don George. The pure heart was about to be taken, but it was returned to Cheren. Both Cheren and Don George were taken to the Pokemon Center to recover. That left only Sailor Elequeen, as well as the many remuli and daimons. The evil people that were chosen all vanished in a phone booth.

"Well let's get this battle underway! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Haumea Paper Slice!"

Phobos of D was hit and then returned the hit back

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Phobos Flaming Tiger Strike!"

The rest of the Senshi attacked and destroyed all the monsters leaving a very weak Sailor Elequeen to heal.

"Haruhi, I give you the honor of healing Elesa." Eternal Solaris said as she stood back and let Sun to her work.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Sun said.

With that Sailor Elequeen returned to being Elesa and was taken to the Pokemon center to recover as well. The Senshi of both dimensions then portaled back to the Solar Palace and De-Transformed.

The A Senshi continued the tour of the Solar Palace. The D Senshi would be here for a while so they needed to know where everything was.

* * *

**_Later on after the tour..._**

* * *

The Senshi of A and D were in the main Palace meeting room.

"So," Haruhi said. "What are we going to do now?"

"We just usually wait for the next attack" Satoko said.

"So who is hungry?" Akane asked as she went to the stove.

"Um Akane," Ren said. "Did you forget how bad your cooking is?"

"Oh yeah." Akane said with a sweat drop.

"I think we will cook something up." Satoko said as she stood up.

"I'm helping too." Kassie said.

"I think I will help as well." Kasumi said.

Later on at the dinner table...

"So any activity that needs to be investigated?" Haruhi asks.

"This is so boring, can we go do some more shopping?" Satoko asked.

"We can go shopping later hon!" Kassie said as she comforted her currently female fiance.

"Nuts! I so wanted to go shopping again." Satoko said.

"Are you sure my Satoshi is in there?" Kassie asked as she looked into Satoko's eyes and found her love.

"Hey, a girl has to do some shopping you know." Satoko said. "I know I was born male, but right now I am female."

Kassie nodded as she linked arms with Satoko and went to the room the two of them shared.

"We still have dessert to fix." Iris said.

"Come on, can we watch some anime?" Konata asked, then continued. "or maybe play a video game or two."

"I must check the computer with you Nabiki." Mikuru said. "To see if our dimension tried to contact us."

"Okay, I guess we will." Nabiki said.

"So Miyuki what do you want to do?" Kasumi asked.

"I think we should start preparing dessert." Miyuki said.

"Good idea." Kasumi said.

"Hey wait for me!" Nozomi said. "I want to help as well."

"I think I better come as well." Orihime said.

With that Kasumi, Miyuki, Nozomi, and Orihime headed to the kitchen.

The alarm went off. There was an attack somewhere. Satoko rushed in to see where the attack was.

"Computer, where is the attack at?" Satoko asked. "Who are the targets?"

"Targets for Starseed is Naru Osaka, Pure Heart is Usagi Tsukino, Dream Mirror is Mamoru Chiba." The computer voice chimed. "They are also attacking a lot of buildings."

"Alright! We will have to wait for dinner." Satoko says as she gets on the PA. "All active Senshi that are available report to the main computer room. We have an attack."

Satoko gets off the PA and takes her broach off. "Solar Eternal."

"Terra Crystal Power!" Kassie exclaimed.

"Sun Cosmic Power!" Haruhi said.

"Eris Crystal/Cosmic Power!" Nozomi and Orihime said.

"Phobos Crystal Power." Ren and Kagami exclaimed.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane and Tsukasa shouted.

"Charon Crystal Power!" Mikuru and Nabiki said.

"Haumea Crystal Power!" Iris and Konata screamed.

"Dione Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Miyuki said.

"I am coming with you! Solar Crisis!" Yomi said.

"So am I!" Terra Crystal Power!" Umi said.

Eternal Solaris and Sailor Terra nodded at their future daughter's statement.

With that everyone turned on their portal and went through to Juban. Once everyone was in Juban all the portals closed immediately behind them.

* * *

**_Juban..._**

* * *

"Those Senshi don't stand a chance against us now! Go our army!" Colress said as he and the DBA sent out a bunch of Random Phages, Remuli, and Daimons. "It's time to destroy this pathetic excuse for a city with the Pokemon I control with this device."

Colress pulled out a stone that had some sort of silver band around it. This was the Dark Stone. Colress, with a sinister smirk on his face showed Touko the stone.

All of a sudden Touko's lone Ultra Ball opened revealing a white stone which, in a flash of light, became Reshiram. The Vast White Pokemon stood ready to battle and to protect Touko. The Dark Stone with the silver band glowed turning into Zekrom. Zekrom's eyes were much different now, instead of the bright red they were when N had it, they were an eerie glowing red. Colress was controlling it.

"How did you get Zekrom?" Touko asked of Colress. "Last time I saw it, N had it and I defeated it with Reshiram so he released it."

"It's simple, I obtained it when N decided to leave Team Plasma once and for all a few days ago and went on a journey of self discovery and to find the Twilight Stone, which is the inactive form of Kyurem;" Colress cackled evilly toward the brunette and the assembled Senshi, then continued. "He left without the Dark Stone, so I made a controlling ring much like the dark rings Malignite used in the Senshi's final battle with the Dark Moon just a few days ago. Only this one is silver and a lot harder to break than those pathetic dark rings were."

"I saw that stone too, back in the Black Ruins when Ghetsis had control of it and used it against us! I also remember helping Touko defeat it when I helped her take down N when he worked for Team Plasma." Solaris exclaimed angrily. "That Pokemon does not belong to you, it should be free!"

"We will just see how indestructible that ring is." Terra said, then continued. "What happens once your plan fails and Touko defeats it?"

"Yeah what happens?" Eternal Solaris asked curiously. "Will you release it and let it choose which one it wants to go to?"

"Yes, if I lose to Touko, which is highly unlikely, I will set it free." Colress said with an evil cackle. "Whichever one it chooses after being released shall gain possession of the Dark Stone, but not before! Zekrom use Fusion Bolt!"

"Okay Reshiram, counter it with Fusion Flare!" Touko exclaimed angrily. "It's time we free Zekrom again!"

"Hey it's Zekrom and Reshiram!" Terra exclaimed with surprise and shock in her voice. I never knew they really existed!"

"Well they do." Eternal Solaris said as she analyzed both dragons with her Pokedex. She then made a mental note to herself to look up Kyurem when she gets back to base.

"I need some help!" Sun said as she seemed to be extremely outnumbered by several monsters..

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

Phobos(D) was attacked. "Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

Naru who had been transformed into Sailor Best Friend started attacking everyone even the targets that have already been hit.

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Haumea Paper Slice!"

"Charon Time Reversal!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Dione Psybeam Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

Reshiram complied to Touko's orders and unleashed a flaming attack straight toward the Deep Black Pokemon. The attack connected making short work of Zekrom because when Fusion Flare is used immediately following Fusion Bolt, the power doubles. Thus, Zekrom was defeated breaking the ring as well as being freed.

"Oh no!" Colress exclaimed in shock at how short of time it took for Touko defeat Zekrom in battle. "Well a deal is a deal. Zekrom you are free. Choose your next trainer."

Zekrom nodded and flew over to Eternal Solaris and looked her straight in the eye and spoke to her telepathically, only she could hear Zekrom speak. It was a males voice that kind of reminded her about her friend Cilan. She focused on the telepathy between her and Zekrom.

_'I know who you really are Satoshi Tanaka of Pallet Town, Kanto. I have been waiting for you to return to claim me. I know you have some obligations to get to in protecting the world chosen one, so if you wish to do so, just hold out any type of Pokeball you want and I will become your friend and Pokemon. Do you accept my offer Princess Satoko of the Solar Kingdom?'_ Zekrom said telepathically to Eternal Solaris. Solaris pondered for a short time and nodded. From somewhere she pulled out an Luxury Ball and held it up for Zekrom to see.

_'Pokemon of Ideals, I accept your terms. Is the Pokeball I hold in my hand sufficient enough for you?'_ Satoko asked telepathically to the Deep Black Pokemon.

Zekrom nodded and touched the button on the Luxury Ball and was immediately sucked in. It didn't shake at all so Eternal Solaris had captured it. She also gained possession of the Dark Stone that Zekrom came from and stored that somewhere in her subspace pocket and smiled and continued to attack the remaining monsters attackong Juban.

"Good job Reshiram return." Touko said.

"Touko! If you want to help, put the Pure Heart back into Usagi and the Dream Mirror back into Mamoru and get them to the hospital!" Eternal Solaris said.

Touko nodded and did so as Colress went back to the rooftop with the other Dark Blue Alliance Members. Sailor Best Friend was weakened enough to heal. Sailor Eris of Dimension A won Rock Paper Scissors.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris(A) said as Sailor Best Friend became Naru again.

"Girls!" Terra said to her future daughters.

"Yes Terra Mama?" The Solaris Twins said.

"Get Naru to the hospital with Usagi and Mamoru. We will handle things from here." Terra said.

The Solaris Twins nodded as they did as they were told and portaled back to the Solar Palace.

There were still plenty of Phages to heal and monsters to destroy.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Dione Psybeam Healing Beam Blast!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

With that all the random phages were healed and the monsters were destroyed.

"Oh great!" Colress said.

"We so totally lost again!" Sailor Collectress said.

"It's all your fault Colress!" Yamato said.

"I guess we must report a failure again." Mimete said.

"Our bosses are not going to like this." Colress said as he glared at Yamato angrily.

With that the Dark Blue Alliance returned to Plasma Castle via giant phone booth.

"How do they all fit inside that phone booth?" Haumea(D) asked.

"Who knows." Haumea(A) said. "Who the heck knows?"

Everyone then portaled to the hospital room with Touko.

"Touko would you come with us please?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Huh? Why?" Touko asked.

"We have a proposition for you." Terra said. "You showed just exactly why you are the hero of Unova that's still active."

"I also have something to show you." Eternal Solaris said. "So grab on to Terra and me."

Eternal Solaris then unlocked her curse so she could show Touko who she really was.

Terra then whispered into Eternal Solaris' ear. "Satoshi, are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course I am Kassie." Eternal Solaris whispered back and then continued whispering. "I helped her beat Team Plasma before all this craziness with the Silver Millennium started. She may be a valuable ally in the future since she captured Reshiram."

Terra nods to her love.

"We need you to come back to the Solar Palace with all of us." Eternal Solaris said. "How are your computer and mechanical skills?"

"They are excellent why?" Touko asked.

"You see those Senshi there?" Eternal Solaris asked as she pointed to the D Senshi.

"Yeah, you mean those strange senshi that have your name but different powers?" Touko asked.

"Yes, that's them." Eternal Solaris said. "They are from another dimension."

"What?" Touko asked. "How?"

"We will explain things in more detail when we get to the Solar Palace." Terra said.

Touko nods as she grabs on to both Terra and Eternal Solaris.

"Okay girls!" Eternal Solaris says. "It's time to go home."

"Take good care of our friends nurse." Terra said.

"You know I will." the Nurse in the hospital said.

With that the Senshi and their new ally Touko returned to the Solar Palace via a bunch of portals.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

Our heroes and their new friend Touko portaled in as the portals immediately closed behind them. Eternal Solaris had a huge smile on her face as she held onto the Luxury Ball that contained her recently obtained Zekrom. After holding it for a couple of minutes she sent it to her subspace pocket.

"We have something to show you Touko." Eternal Solaris said as she de-transformed into a beautiful blond girl wearing a blue and white vest, blue and white mini-skirt with no hat, red sandals on bare feet, long waist-length flowing blond hair with an hourglass figure and High-C-Cup Breasts. and a little bit of make up (see the link on my profile labeled ashleyv31dotjpg). There was something familiar about this blond. Especially her brown eyes. There was also something familiar about the purple haired trainer that had replaced the Tangerine Skirt Clad Senshi of Haumea of Dimension A.

Konata got a fangirl look on her face.

"Oh wow! You are the girl from TV in my dimension. You look like an older version of the girl that I picked in Pokemon Black and White Versions for my DS! I also saw you take down Team Plasma with Satoshi!" Konata exclaimed. She started jumping up and down and running all over the place. Orion quickly zapped her with an Electro Ball paralyzing her and knocking her out.

"Why are you so familiar?" Touko asked gesturing to the blond bombshell in front of her with the Sun locket on her broach.

"The name is Satoko Tanaka." Satoko said. "It's nice to see you again Touko."

"Um, I don't know you." Touko said.

"Oh yes you do." Satoko said as she pulled out her Solar disguise pen. Even though she had unlocked her curse, due to her new Senshi form she was still stuck as female for about 2 1/2 more months. She just now remembered that which is why she pulled out her Solar Disguise pen.

"Solar Disguise power! Transform me into mind, body, and soul into Satoshi Tanaka of Pallet City, Kanto." Satoko said as a bright sunshine yellow light engulfed her returning her to her birth form at least temporarily.

"It's me Satoshi." Satoshi said as he lost his balance. Before he could fall Kassie caught him and held on to him.

"Satoshi are you going to be okay?" Kassie asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I am just a little rusty when it comes to this body." Satoshi said.

Kassie nods in understanding.

"What?" Touko asked a bit confused. "How did you become a girl?"

Satoshi sighed and explained his story once again to a new ally.

"Thanks to my most recent upgrade, I still have 2 1/2 more months stuck in my female form." Satoshi said as he stood their in a bigger version of his Unova traveling outfit. "Though I almost prefer it now. Show them why Kassie."

After Satoshi said that, he deactivated his disguise power and returned to Satoko make up and all her clothes returned to what she was wearing when she first De-Transformed.

Kassie nods and shifts into her male form known as Katsu and puts his arm around Satoko and explains his story. At this point the Solaris twins come in and tell their story. Kassie then returns to her natural form as Ren switches to Ranma and back. Being around a lot of girls, Ranma switches back to Ren to be more comfortable as she explains her Jusenkyo story.

"You will meet a few other Jusenkyo victims later on." Satoko said as she laid her head onto Kassie's shoulder.

Touko almost faints but then is stopped by Haxorus as he catches her.

"Are you willing to help us in any way you can, while at the same time keeping our Senshi identities secret?" Satoko asked.

"I do." Touko said.

With that the Senshi from A and D that are present welcome her into the group and give her a communicator that also functions as a portal. Oddly enough Touko figures it out immediately and returns to her home in Nuvema Town for the time being.

With that the Silver Moon Alliance gained a new ally to be called upon in times of need. What is in store for the SMA now? Stay Tuned to find out. Also what more adventures lie ahead for the Silver Moon Alliance now that Zekrom has been added? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Our heroes manage to fix the portal transport device for the D Senshi, But before they can be sent back to their own dimension, Nerima is attacked once again. Who are the targets this time? Are there any targets left to target? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 09(GGA Episode 37): Wartime in the Nerima Ward!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** Haruhi Suzumiya/Sailor Sun, Orihime/Sailor Eris, Konata Izumi/Sailor Haumea, Mikuru Asahina/Sailor Charon, Kagami/Sailor Phobos, Tsukasa/Sailor Deimos, and Miyuki/Sailor Dione


	9. 37: Wartime in the Nerima Ward!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 09(GGA Episode 37): Wartime in the Nerima Ward!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part IX_**

**_Special Guest: Touko: Age 18_**

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

* * *

Our heroes and their new friend Touko portaled in as the portals immediately closed behind them.

"We have something to show you Touko." Eternal Solaris said as she de-transformed into a beautiful Blond girl wearing a blue and white vest, blue and white mini-skirt with no hat, red sandals on bare feet, long waist-length flowing Blond hair with an hourglass figure and High-C-Cup Breasts. and a little bit of make up (see the link on my profile labeled ashleyv31dotjpg). There was something familiar about this blond. Especially her Brown eyes. There was also something familiar about the purple haired trainer that had replaced the Tangerine Skirt Clad Senshi of Haumea of Dimension A.

Konata got a fangirl look on her face.

"Oh wow! You are the girl from TV in my dimension. You look like an older version of the girl that I picked in Pokemon Black and White Versions for my DS! I also saw you take down Team Plasma with Satoshi!" Konata exclaimed. She started jumping up and down and running all over the place. Orion quickly zapped her with an Electro Ball paralyzing her and knocking her out.

"Why are you so familiar?" Touko asked gesturing to the blond bombshell in front of her with the Sun locket on her broach.

"The name is Satoko Tanaka." Satoko said. "It's nice to see you again Touko."

"Um, I so don't know you." Touko said.

"Oh yes you do." Satoko said as she pulled out her Solar disguise pen. Even though she had unlocked her curse, due to her new Senshi form she was still stuck as female for about 2 1/2 more months. She just now remembered that which is why she pulled out her Solar Disguise pen.

"Solar Disguise power! Transform me into mind, body, and soul into Satoshi Tanaka of Pallet City, Kanto." Satoko said as a bright sunshine yellow light engulfed her returning her to her birth form at least temporarily.

"It's me Satoshi." Satoshi said as he lost his balance. Before he could fall Kassie caught him and held on to him.

"Satoshi are you going to be okay?" Kassie asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I am just a little rusty when it comes to this body." Satoshi said.

Kassie nods in understanding.

"What?" Touko asked a bit confused. "How did you become a girl?"

Satoshi sighed and explained his story once again to a new ally.

"Thanks to my most recent upgrade, I still have 2 1/2 more months stuck in my female form." Satoshi said as he stood their in a bigger version of his Unova traveling outfit. "Though I almost prefer it now. Show them why Kassie."

After Satoshi said that, he deactivated his disguise power and returned to Satoko make up and all her clothes return to what she was wearing when she first De-Transformed.

Kassie nods and shifts into her male form known as Katsu and puts his arm around Satoko and explains his story. At this point the Solaris twins come in and tell their story. Kassie then returns to her natural form as Ren, switches to Ranma and back. Being around a lot of girls, Ranma switches back to Ren to be more comfortable as she explains her Jusenkyo story.

"You will meet a few other Jusenkyo victims later on." Satoko says as she lays her head onto Katsu's shoulder.

Touko almost faints but then is stopped by Haxorus as he catches her.

"Are you willing to help us in any way you can, while at the same time keeping our Senshi identities secret?" Satoko asked.

"I do." Touko said.

With that the Senshi from A and D that are present welcome her into the group and give her a communicator that also functions as a portal. Oddly enough Touko figures it out immediately and returns to her home in Nuvema Town for the time being.

The target alarm goes off and it seems like Principal Kuno is the Dream Target, Nodoka Saotome is the Pure Heart Target, and there is a random Star Seed Target.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Sun Cosmic Power!"

"Eris Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Dione Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Solar Armor Activation! Energize!" Rion said as he transformed into Solar Knight.

With that our transformed Hero and Heroines portaled to the tallest building in Nerima to get a better look.

* * *

_**Tallest Building in Nerima...**_

* * *

"We need to split up!" Eternal Solaris said. "The twins will come with Terra and me."

"Agreed." Terra said.

Eternal Solaris and Terra's future daughters nodded in acknowledgement.

"Onee-chan do you want me to come with you as well?" Solar Knight asked.

Eternal Solaris nodded to her little brother.

"We shall be called Team Solaris." Eternal Solaris said.

"Sounds good to me." Solar Knight said.

So Team Solaris consists of the following Senshi and one knight: Eternal Solaris, Chibi-Solaris, Terra, Chibi-Terra, and Solar Knight.

"Both Charon Senshi will come with me along with both Deimos Senshi." Sun said to the two Charon Senshi and two Senshi of Deimos. "We will be called Team Spring."

Team Spring consists of the following Senshi: Sailor Sun, Sailor Charon(A and D), and Sailor Deimos(A and D)

"I shall take along with me Eris of this Dimension, both Phobos Senshi, both Dione Senshi, and both Haumea Senshi." Eris(D) said. "We shall call ourselves Team Vega."

Team Vega consists of the following Senshi: Sailor Eris(A and D), Sailor Phobos(A and D), Sailor Dione(A and D), and Sailor Haumea(A and D).

"Orion and Virgo return to the Solar Palace in case we need some back up." Eternal Solaris said.

The two advisors nodded and returned to base.

So with that, two teams of five and one team of seven went in different directions.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nuvema Town...**_

* * *

Touko decided to lay down and take a nap. She had some strange dreams about being part of something called the Solaris Court and wearing an outfit even skimpier than her traveling outfit. She then sits up in her bed.

"Wow, what a strange dream." Touko said. "Was there a reason why the Silver Moon Alliance chose me to be an Ally? Could I be a Senshi too?"

Touko shrugged it off as her imagination and went back to sleep.

* * *

_**With Team Solaris...**_

* * *

"So like who are we going to track?" Terra asked.

"We will track Principal Kuno." Eternal Solaris said.

"I think that is a good idea." Solar Knight said.

"Well let's go." The Solaris Twins said as they roofed hopped toward Furinkan High School.

"Hey wait for us!" The older members of the group said as they followed the Solaris Twins.

* * *

_**With Team Spring...**_

* * *

"I say we track wherever they are headed for the Star Seed." Sun said.

"That does sound logical." Charon(A) and Deimos(A) said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Charon(D) said.

"It is our best bet." Deimos(D) said.

All five of them agreed and tracked the Star Seed Target whoever it may be.

* * *

_**With Team Vega...**_

* * *

"We have to keep an eye on my mom." Phobos(A) said. "She means so much to me that I do not know what I would do without her."

"What about your Sepukku Contract?" Haumea(D) asked.

"Now that Nodoka knows about the Phobos of Dimension A's curse and that he/she can control it, thje contract is null and void." Haumea(A) said.

"That is very good." Eris(D) said.

"I am so glad for that." Eris(A) said.

"Can we please just get on with our mission?" Phobos(D) asked.

"Oh my, that is right." Dione(A) said.

"We need to stay focused." Dione(D) said.

With that Team Vega went on with their mission.

* * *

_**A bit later, in Nerima Town Square...**_

* * *

All of the chosen victims seem to have been going to the same location. Which meant that all three teams would meet in the same place.

Eternal Solaris goes over to Sun and Sailor Eris of A and D.

"So any activity yet?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Surprisingly no." Eris(A) said.

"This is very disturbing." Charon(D) said.

"Why aren't they attacking already?" Charon(A) asked.

Everyone just shrugged showing that they had no idea why the attacks haven't come yet.

The attacks then commenced as the two victims and the random Star Seed Target were hit.

"Now it's time to Attack! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

Phobos of Dimension D was attacked and she sent it back at double strength. "Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Haumea Paper Slice!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Dione Psybeam Blast!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Charon Time Reversal!"

The attacks that were aimed at the phage were controlled so no major harm would come to the person under the phage. All the Daimons and Remuli were Solar Dusted. Now it was time to heal. The healers now are playing rock paper scissors.

Eternal Sailor Solaris won.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

The phage returned to a female student that was unconscious. She was quickly taken to the hospital by Eternal Solaris.

Just then there was another Remuli that was about to attack.

"Chibi Solaris!" Eternal Solaris said.

Chibi Solaris nodded. "Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams. We need your help. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Eternal Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The last Remuli was destroyed and the Senshi returned to the Solar Palace, de-transformed and handed Haruhi, Mikuru, and Orihime several communicators that also functioned as portal devices.

With that the Senshi of Dimension D returned to their home dimension knowing that they will cross paths with the Senshi of Dimension A again.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins What is in store for our heroes? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Now that the D Senshi have returned to their home, it was just the A Senshi now. After a month of inactivity, there is a news report of a strange mansion appearing on Cinnabar Island. It has a strange symbol on the top center of it. The symbol of a Black Star. It looks like The Death Busters are getting serious in the bringing of the Silence. It is going to take all the A Senshi to help, as well as a new unknown senshi to defeat them as well as some of the original Senshi. The start of the fall of the Death Busters and Pharaoh 90 Starts! What will happen when our heroes find out that Kodachi Kuno is the new vessel of Mistress 9. What will happen? Stay Tuned.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 10(GGA Episode 38): True Desires of the Death Busters!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!


	10. 38: True Desires of the Death Busters!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 10(GGA Episode 38): True Desires of the Death Busters!_**  


**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part X_**

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

After finishing off all the phages and Daimons and most of the Remuli, it seemed like the battle was over.

There was another Remuli that was about to attack.

"Chibi Solaris!" Eternal Solaris said.

Chibi Solaris nodded. "Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams. We need your help. Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Eternal Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The last Remuli was destroyed and the Senshi returned to the Solar Palace, de-transformed and handed Haruhi, Mikuru, and Orihime several communicators that also functioned as portal devices.

With that the Senshi of Dimension D returned to their home dimension knowing that they will cross paths with the Senshi of Dimension A again.

Eternal Solaris and company returned to their civilian forms and settled in for the night.

* * *

_**Plasma Castle...**_

* * *

The Group of Death Busters decided enough was enough.

"We are not going to get anywhere with you rejects holding us back from returning the world to silence." Pharaoh 90 said as he Exited Giovanni and manifested his own body. "I now have enough power to sustain my own life. Death Busters let's move out!"

The Death Busters all moved out. They decided to set up shop on Cinnabar Island. They discovered a rundown mansion and decided to revamp it for their own needs.

* * *

_**On the Computer Screen in the Solar Palace...**_

* * *

"Breaking news!" A Reporter said. "It seems that the old Cinnabar Mansion vanished into thin air. No one knows what happened to it. It was just there then all of a sudden it was gone. This is a mystery that needs to be solved. Authorities can't figure anything out at all. We will keep you all posted as this story develops.

* * *

_**A month later...  
**_

* * *

A month passed with no major activity. Satoko was finally able to return to her male form after her monthly cycle was complete of course which happened near the end of the week that the mansion on Cinnabar disappeared.. She decided to do just that. So her and Kassie could spend some quality time as Satoshi and Kassie.

"I am surprised I am still able to walk without falling." Satoshi remarked. "It's really nice to gain my old form back."

"That's weird," Kassie said. "Just a month ago you were swearing you would never change back."

"I know I did." Satoshi said. "I am not really sure how much longer I can go without going girl. This is the longest time I have gone without going girl."

"I like it that way." Kassie said as she nuzzled her fiance. "Shall we go on a date?"

"I thought you would never ask." Satoshi said as him and Kassie went out on a date. Also the Crystal Tokyo Senshi returned to their time because they weren't needed. Now that the Crystal Tokyo Senshi were back in their own time, the Phobian enforcer Sisters and Ranma returned to Nerima and decided to send some of them to keep an eye on the Chargestone Cave Base which allowed the rest of the Solaris Court to arrive back in the Solar Palace. Luckily it wasn't the time for Shuu so he and Haruka could also spend quality time together. Ranma could also spend quality time with Akane back in Nerima.

Imite, Shuu, Nanako, Haruka from Petalburg City, Hikari, Nozomi, and Iris were able to join Satoshi and Kasumi(1) back in the Palace.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in Nuvema Town...**_

Touko is tossing and turning. She all of a sudden started dreaming of Sailor Senshi. She dreamt that she was actually a Senshi whose primary colors were Byzantium and her Secondary color was pink. She then dreamt about the Moon Nix for some reason or another.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the bowels of Cinnabar Island...**_

Kodachi had a major headache. As if two parts of her brain were feuding for control. One involved the senshi and someone by the name of Sailor Hydra, while the other involved some sort of silence coming. She was so confused as she kept on switching personalities between Mistress 9 and Kodachi Kuno.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

* * *

Imite is sitting cross-legged and meditating as several visions come to her head and falls to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Imite said as she was about to faint but was kept conscious by Satoshi and Kasumi.

"What's wrong Imite?" Satoshi asked concerned. "Did you have a vision?"

"I have had several." Imite said. "One was of the silence coming again, one was of a Senshi with a Byzantium Skirt and Pink Bows and ribbons, another one was a vision of another Senshi in a skirt that is a shade of red and her bows are black."

"Who were the Senshi?" Satoshi asked. "Are they new allies potentially?"

"Yes, one is someone that looks an awful lot like Touko with her hair down, and another one is of someone who looks like Kodachi Kuno. It is so weird." Imite said.

"Who are these new Senshi?" Satoshi asked.

"Sailor Nix and Sailor Hydra." Imite said.

"More Pluto Moon Senshi?" Kasumi asked surprised. "I thought we were done with new Senshi. Setsuna! I know you are watching show yourself."

"We have some questions for you before Kasumi and I go out on our date! That is an order!" Satoshi said.

Pluto then came out of her time portal and reverted back to Setsuna.

"You called?" Setsuna asked. "What did you call about?"

"Are there two more Senshi from the Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcers?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes there are." Setsuna said calmly. "Sailor Nix and Sailor Hydra."

"Why are they being shown to me now?" Imite asked the Senshi of Time. "Were those two even supposed to be awakened?"

"Yes they were." Setsuna said, "but not this soon. Times must be dark ahead indeed."

"What do you mean Setsuna?" Kasumi asked.

"You are going to need both of them to defeat Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, Dr. Tomoe, and the rest of the Death Busters." Setsuna said.

"How will we get Sailor Hydra?" Satoshi asks. "She is inside Kodachi's head along with Mistress 9. That is if Kodachi is indeed Sailor Hydra."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. It is a good thing you met Touko already." Setsuna said.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"She will be instrumental in your final battle with the Death Busters." Setsuna said as she transformed into Sailor Pluto and vanished into her portal.

"Setsuna wait!" Iris exclaimed angrily. "Does she always do that?"

"Pretty much." Nozomi said.

"You get used to it after a while." Hikari said.

Haruka nodded in agreement with Hikari. "That's what you come to expect from Setsuna." Haruka said.

"She is so annoying." Nanako said.

"She scares us too." Shuu said.

"Okay everyone." Satoshi said. "We need to get to Cinnabar Island and investigate all the strange occurrences. Mainly the disappearance of the Cinnabar mansion."

With that Satoshi, Kasumi, and the Solaris Court activated their portals and stepped through them. In a matter of two seconds, everyone arrived on Cinnabar. The Couples arrived hand-in-hand.

"I think we are going to need two more people." Kasumi said.

"I know, but who?" Satoshi asked.

As soon as Satoshi asked that, Ranma and Akane appeared out of their portals followed by Ukyo and Konatsu in his male form.

"Ask for two, we get four." Satoshi said.

"Well when we heard Ranchan and Akane were going to investigate Cinnabar Island..." Ukyo started.

"...we figured that since you are used to having Ranma and Akane in addition to Yomi and Umi all the time, that we would take the place of your currently MIA future daughters." Konatsu finished.

"Works for us just fine." Kasumi said.

"Yep." Satoshi said. "Right now let's investigate."

Everyone nodded and started to look around.

* * *

_**Cinnabar...no Death Buster's Mansion(Cue Beer for My Horses by Toby Keith and Willie Nelson)...**_

* * *

The only Death Buster that was drunk was Telulu. The others were stone cold sober.

"Our Silence Vessel has been acting strange." Eugeal said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"It seems that just like Hotaru, she also happens to be a Senshi. Sailor Hydra." Mimete said.

"Well we have to reinforce the Death Buster in her." Telulu said with a slurred voice she is drinking down glass after glass of Wine and Beer mixed together. "The only way to do that is to gather more pure hearts."

Eugeal smack the wine glasses out of Telulu's hands. "I think you have had enough. You can't perform your mission when you're drunk."

"Who shays, I d-d-d-d-drunk?" Telulu asked with the same slurred tone of voice as she spoke in earlier.

"It's obvious by your tone!" Byruit berated angrily. "Doctor, she is in no position to go on a mission at this time."

"Then Telulu, you need to go to bed! I will have Byruit perform the task." Tomoe said. "I would attack random targets in the city north of here."

"As you wish Dr." Telulu said as she snapped her fingers and vanished to her room and landed in mid-air above the floor instead of her bed and crashed knocking herself out.

"I will make you proud Doctor." Byruit said as she snapped her fingers and vanished.

"See that you do Byruit." Tomoe said as he observed the viewscreen.

* * *

_**Satoshi and Kasumi along with the other Senshi...**_

* * *

They all get a shiver down their spines even though two of them are in their male forms at the moment. Satoshi summons his Broach.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" Ten girls and three boys said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

"I will stay here in case our Crystal Tokyo friends come back." Rion said.

The Senshi nodded and portaled to the Pallet City.

* * *

_**Pallet City...**_

* * *

There were Heart Crystals all over the place.

"There are too many of them. We so need some help." Eternal Solaris said. "We can't replace all these heart crystals by ourselves."

"And you won't ever either!" A Voice said. "Attack Daimons! Time to destroy the Senshi."

"It's Byruit!" Terra said.

"You got that right and I will take your pure hearts!" Byruit said as she pulled out her extraction gun and shot the beam. Cascade stepped in front of Terra and took the beam. Then a beam was shot at Eternal Solaris. Before the beam could hit her, Cyclone stepped in front of it.

"Cyclone Cascade!" Terra and Eternal Solaris exclaimed in unison.

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

The Senshi sent out their Pokemon who returned all the pure hearts to their rightful owners including Cyclone and Cascade who Portaled back to their own places.

Luckily the attacks they used on Byruit just knocked her down since they were well controlled.

"Byruit, why in the world did you defect from the DBA?" Eternal Solaris said.

"We were tired of always answering to those pathetic Team Plasma, Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic idiots. They failed to beat you once, what made them think they could beat you again?" Byruit said, "But mark my words! The Silence will come again and this whole world will be sent into darkness."

"As if that would ever happen!" Haumea said. "Though you could be useful in helping us take down your master's once and for all. You know that Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 don't care for any of you. They are just using you."

"I do not believe that." Byruit said. "Since you have defeated me for the time being, I will take my leave, but I will be back!"

With that Byruit flashed out.

"Well let us get these citizens to the hospital and head back to the palace." Eternal Solaris said.

All the Senshi did so. Where one adventure ends, another begins. Stay tuned for more!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** This time Eugeal is on the mission. Will she be able to succeed? Find out next time! What will happen? Stay Tuned.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 11(GGA Episode 39): SMA Vs. Eugeal!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Special Author's Note:

(1) When Kasumi Tendo is not present, I will denote Kassie as Kasumi Yawa the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Since Kasumi Tendo will be absent for the next few chapters I will stick with calling Kassie Kasumi.

Sincerely,

AshK1980


	11. 39: SMA Vs Eugeal

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 11(GGA Episode 39): SMA Vs. Eugeal!_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part XI_**

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

"Byruit, why in the world did you defect from the DBA?" Eternal Solaris said.

"We were tired of always answering to those pathetic Team Plasma, Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic idiots. They failed to beat you once, what made them think they could beat you again?" Byruit said, "But Mark my words! The Silence will come again and this whole world will be sent into darkness."

"As if that would ever happen!" Haumea said. "Though you could be useful in helping us take down your master's once and for all. You know that Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 don't care for any of you. They are just using you."

"I do not believe that." Byruit said. "Since you have defeated me for the time being, I will take my leave, but I will be back!"

With that Byruit flashed out.

"Well let us get these citizens to the hospital and head back to the palace." Eternal Solaris said.

All the Senshi did so.

* * *

_**Cinnabar Island...**_

* * *

Where the mansion once stood was a school that was all too familiar to the planetaries. Only it was under a different name.

The school was called Cinnabar Pokemon Academy. Several aspiring Pokemon trainers ages 5-18 were in residence there and also went to school there. It was an option for new trainers who were given a choice of 17 starter Pokemon to choose from.

The Kanto Starters: 001 Bulbasaur, 004 Charmander, 007 Squirtle, 025 Pikachu, and 133 Eevee

The Johto starters: 152 Chikorita, 155 Cyndaquil, and 158 Totodile.

The Hoenn Starters: 252 Treecko, 255 Torchic, and 258 Mudkip.

The Sinnoh Starters: 387 Turtwig, 390 Chimchar, and 393 Piplup.

The Unova Starters: 495 Snivy, 498 Tepig, and 501 Oshawott.

Little did the students know that underneath the seemingly harmless school, evil plans were being concocted by the Death Busters.

* * *

_**Back to the Solar Palace...**_

* * *

Word got around to them that a new Pokemon trainer school opened on Cinnabar Island where the Pokemon mansion used to be.

"There is something suspicious about the school that just opened on Cinnabar." Satoshi said. "Computer set satellite viewing controls to these Coordinates."

Satoshi then entered the coordinates of the Cinnabar Mansion location.

"Screen on!" Kasumi said.

The screen turned on and revealed the school that was there where the mansion used to be.

"We really have to have someone investigate this place." Imite said.

"But who?" Hikari said.

"It seems awfully suspicious that a school just appeared out of nowhere." Haruka said.

"I agree." Shuu said.

"Something needs to be inspected." Iris said.

"I agree." Nozomi said.

Satoshi then enrolled all the Senshi that were under 18 into the academy. Unfortunately all the male spots were taken.

"Um Shuu, I have some bad news." Satoshi said.

"What is it?" Shuu asked dreading what Satoshi was going to stay next.

"I had to enroll you as a girl in the Academy. While you were helping keep an eye on the Chargestone Cave Base, I contacted your parents and got their permission to enroll you as a male or female in a school. Unfortunately Shuu, I had to enroll you as Saika Shizune from LaRousse City. All the male spots were taken." Satoshi said.

"So that means you have to go to school as a girl." Haruka said.

"Why?" Shuu said right before shifting to Saika.

"Why did you have to enroll me as a girl again?" Saika asked.

"Because all the male spots were taken." Kasumi said. "We have to investigate that school."

"Oh okay fine!" Saika said. "So when is Orientation?"

"Tomorrow. I was able to enroll you all right away." Satoshi said as he shifted to Satoko and went into the girl side of her closet and pulled out Female school uniforms of the Sailor Style, only it was green blouse, green pleated skirt and a burgundy kerchief. They were all the perfect size for everyone who was attending.

"Put these in your closets. We have to be careful where we set our portals to open up at on Cinnabar Island. The best place is atop the now dormant Volcano on the Island. No one ever ventures up there." Satoko said.

The new students to Cinnabar Pokemon Academy nodded to their leader and went to their rooms.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

* * *

Satoko and company portaled to Cinnabar and were about to head down to the school for orientation when Eugeal stopped them and extracted the pure hearts from the Pokemon that were outside of their Pokeballs and collected them in her case. A Smokescreen filled the area in front of Eugeal as she waited for it to clear. Then before her stood the Galactic Guardians Solaris Court who quickly returned the pure hearts to the Pokemon and rushed them down the mountain to the Pokemon Center and then returned.

"Eugeal, what is the meaning of this?" The Winged Senshi of the Sun asked with an angry look on her face. "Do you have any idea that Pharaoh 90 is just using you again like he did last time?"

"Solaris is right you know," Terra said. "Pharaoh 90 is nothing more than a full of himself villain. He doesn't care one bit for any of you Witches 5."

"Why do you insist on working for the Death Busters anyway?" Triton asked. "As soon as they are done with you they will toss you away like old trash."

"That is the very truth." Rhea said. "So why don't you come on over to our side and help us defeat your so-called boss once and for all?"

"I am not going to listen to any of you stupid Senshi anymore! Go my Daimon Army!" Eugeal said.

"Suit yourself!" Dysnomia said. "Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!" Titan said as she swung her battle spatula in an arc causing a lightning storm that sent mini-spatulas down on the unsuspecting Daimon Army.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!" Phobos said as she did her strongest attack at the Daimon Army.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!" Deimos said as a storm of flames fell on top of the Daimon Army destroying a good chunk of them.

"Don't you see you are wasting your time working for the Death Busters?" Haumea asked curiously. "Don't you want to be free to do whatever you want in your life?"

"I know I would if I was in your situation." Io said trying to reason with the witch.

"You just need to come to grips that your employers don't really care for you at all." Titania said.

"It is very wrong for the Death Busters to run your life." Eris said. "Do you not get it at all? They don't care about you one bit! They just want to harvest pure hearts no matter the cost!" Terra enforced once again.

"However, if you insist on fighting us continuously be our guest." Eternal Solaris said as she took a fighting stance and summoned her Aiku and slashed down several Daimons Solar Dusting them.

"I will consider your offer Senshi, but no guarantees." Eugeal said. "The Silence will still come, but I may or may not be part of that deal."

With that Eugeal flashed out back to base. As the Senshi went down the hill, they noticed that several random citizens were on the ground unconscious with their Pure Heart Crystals hovering above them. Using their Senshi enhanced speed and ability, they quickly returned the pure hearts to their rightful owners and took them to the hospital. Once all that was taken care of, they found an alley and de-transformed after seeing that no spies were around.

"Well we better get to that school to register." Saika said dejectedly.

"I will be their with you hon." Haruka said comforting her currently female boyfriend.

Saika nodded and took Haruka by the hand.

"Well let's go everyone." Kasumi and Satoshi said as they linked arms.

"Hon, I think it's a better idea for me to shift." Satoshi said. "It might be a bit less suspicious. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure is." Kasumi said as she nodded giving Satoshi permission to shift to Satoko.

Satoshi nodded and shifted.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for our Heroine's? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** This time Mimete is on the mission. Will she be able to succeed? Find out next time! What will happen? Stay Tuned.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 12(GGA Episode 40): Solaris Court Vs. Mimete!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!


	12. 40: Solaris Court Vs Mimete!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_ Episode 12(GGA Episode 40): Solaris Court Vs. Mimete!_**

**_Ages of the Sailor Senshi and other Allies:_**

Ukyo Kuonji: 18, Konatsu/Konatsu-chan: 18 Ranma/Ren: 18 Akane: 18, Kodachi Kuno/Mistress 9: 18/looks 18, Satoshi/Satoko: 18, Kasumi/Kassie/Katsu: 18, Imite: 18, Nanako: 17, Shuu/Saika: 16, Haruka: 16, Hikari: 15, Nozomi: 15, Iris: 14, Touko: 18**_  
_**

**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part XII_**

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

"Eugeal, what is like the meaning of this?" The Winged Senshi of the Sun said with an angry look on her face. "Do you like have any idea that Pharaoh 90 is just using you again like he did last time?"

"Solaris is right you know," Terra said. "Pharaoh 90 is nothing more than a full of himself villain. He doesn't care one bit for any of you Witches 5."

"Why do you insist on working for the Death Busters anyway?" Triton asked. "As soon as they are done with you they will toss you away like old trash."

"That is the very truth." Rhea said. "So why don't you come on over to our side and help us defeat your so-called boss once and for all?"

"I am not going to listen to any of you stupid Senshi anymore! Go my Daimon Army!" Eugeal said.

"Suit yourself!" Dysnomia said. "Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!" Titan said as she swung her battle spatula in an arc causing a lightning storm that sent mini-spatulas down on the unsuspecting Daimon Army.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!" Phobos said as she did her strongest attack at the Daimon Army.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!" Deimos said as a storm of flames fell on top of the Daimon Army destroying a good chunk of them.

"Don't you see you are wasting your time working for the Death Busters?" Haumea asked curiously. "Don't you want to be free to do whatever you want in your life?"

"I know I would if I was in you situation." Io said trying to reason with the witch.

"You just need to come to grips that your employers don't really care for you at all." Titania said.

"It is very wrong for the Death Busters to run your life." Eris said. "Do you not get it at all? They don't care about you one bit! They just want to harvest pure hearts no matter the cost!" Terra enforced once again.

"However, if you insist on fighting us continuously be our guest." Eternal Solaris said as she took a fighting stance and summoned her Aiku and slashed down several Daimons Solar Dusting them.

"I will consider your offer Senshi, but no guarantees." Eugeal said. "The Silence will still come, but I may or may not be part of that deal."

With that Eugeal flashed out back to base. As the Senshi went down the hill, they noticed that several random citizens were on the ground unconscious with their Pure Heart Crystals hovering above them. Using their Senshi enhanced speed and ability, they quickly returned the pure hearts to their rightful owners and took them to the hospital. Once all that was taken care of, they found an alley and de-transformed after seeing that no spies were around.

"Well we better get to that school to register." Saika said dejectedly.

"I will be there with you hon." Haruka said comforting her currently female boyfriend.

Saika nodded and took Haruka by the hand.

"Well let's go everyone." Kasumi and Satoshi said as they linked arms.

"Hon, I think it's a better idea for me to shift." Satoshi said. "It might be a bit less suspicious. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure is." Kasumi said as she nodded giving Satoshi permission to shift to Satoko.

Satoshi nodded and shifted.

* * *

_**In the Lobby of Cinnabar Island Pokemon Academy...**_

* * *

"Can I help you?" an admissions offer that looked just like Beirut said at the registration desk.

"These kids would like to register." Satoko said. "They have permission from their parents to do so."

"We have got the funds needed right here." Kasumi said. "Can we take a look around this place. We may enroll here for the college classes."

"Will you let us hand you the paperwork?" Ukyo said.

"We could help cook some food in the cafeteria." Konatsu-Chan said. "If you would let us."

"I will see what I can do, as for the young ladies behind you, they have been accepted." Byruit said. "Just follow me to the orientation room."

Beirut then led everyone to the orientation room.

"Ren, Akane come on." Kasumi said to the smooching couple.

"Oh sorry. " Ren said.

"We will be right there." Akane said.

Akane and Ren followed Satoko and company to the orientation room.

Byruit went through everything expected of students in the Academy she then enters the profiles of the Senshi in the computer only at this moment, she has no idea who the Galactic Guardians are. She only knows who the original Senshi are. At least she doesn't think these girls are the Senshi she has been fighting all along.

"Okay, all people who aren't students must leave." Byruit said to Kasumi, Satoko, Ren, Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu-Chan.

Satoko and company nod in acknowledgement and leave.

Mimete goes up to Byruit and looks suspiciously at the girls.

"What's wrong Mimete?" Byruit said.

"Come with me. I have to show you something." Mimete said as she pulled up the earlier files of the girls. "Don't you think it is a little odd that new girls signed up for classes here looking almost exactly like the Galactic Guardians?"

"That is a little odd." Byruit said. "Are you saying that these girls are the Galactic Guardians we have been fighting since we were brought back to life?"

Mimete nods and pulls up a program and starts modifying the girls.

"Now do they look familiar?" Mimete said as she pointed to the modified pictures, there they were on the computer the Senshi and the new students side-by-side.

"So they are the Senshi?" Byruit asked. "What are they doing here?"

"My guess is that they are trying to figure out our plan." Mimete said. "We can't let them know we are onto them."

Byruit nodded and then returned to the orientation room.

"Okay ladies, let me take you to your dormitories." Byruit said.

Haruka then gathered the Senshi in. They then all started whispering to each other.

"Um guys, she is Byruit one of the witches five. I am thinking that Mimete is going to encounter us next. Just like with Telulu and Eugeal we have to place seeds of doubt into their minds as well as Kaorinite." Haruka said.

"How are we going to do that without exposing our identities?" Iris asked.

"Something tells me the Witches 5 already know of our Senshi identities." Imite said. "They are going to try to turn us to their side one by one until all of us wish to destroy the Solar Princess as well as the Princess of Earth."

"Visions told you this?" Nanako asked.

Imite nods.

"So we have to be careful don't we?" Nozomi whispered.

"Okay, we better watch our step." Hikari said. "We then have to report any suspicious activity to Satoko, Kasumi, Ren, Akane, Konatsu, and Ukyo."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they broke the huddle and followed Beirut. Beirut took the girls to Mimete who was disguised as Mimi and left.

"Welcome to the dorms." Mimi said. "You will be in the same dorm as Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. Your advisor will be Setsuna Meiou. I will show all of you to her office. With that Mimi took the group to Setsuna's office.

* * *

_**Setsuna's office...**_

* * *

Mimi showed them in the office and shut the door behind her. The girls sat down on a long sofa as well as a few twin recliners.

* * *

_**In the Hall outside Setsuna's Office...**_

* * *

Mimi left the office before shutting the door behind her and went to Telulu and Eugeal to hear what they have to say.

* * *

_**The Dorm of the Witches 5, Telulu and Eugeal's room...**_

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about Telulu?" Mimete said after shedding her disguise.

"Eugeal and I have doubts about working here anymore." Telulu said.

"Tomoe and Pharaoh 90 are using us just like they did last time." Eugeal said. "We can't let our leaders know about this so we put a bug into the computer to show the video surveillance camera that we are okay with our orders."

"In other words you want me to act as if I am loyal to Pharaoh 90?" Mimete asked. "I have noticed that about them too. We were only brought back to be used right?"

Telulu nodded. "We can't let them know that we suspect them. We will follow the orders and let the Senshi know we are interested in joining them. We also have to tell Byruit and Cyprin, as well as her in body twin Petirol but not now." Telulu said.

"Mimete you are up next." Eugeal said. "The Senshi are trying to plant seeds of doubt into you just like they did us, but you still have to do your duty right now."

"I understand." Mimete said as she phased back to her dorm room.

* * *

_**Back in Setsuna's office...**_

* * *

"Welcome Solaris Court." Setsuna said from her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Imite asked.

"We are here investigating as well." Haruka Tenoh said from a corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" Saika asked. "How do you know we are here investigating this school?"

"It's common knowledge actually." A small voice said from another corner.

"Hotaru?" Iris asked.

"I am guessing that Michiru is here as well." Nanako said.

"You guess right." Michiru said from another corner behind a music stand holding her violin. "I think you will be pleased to see that someone else is here."

"Hey there guys." Makoto said.

"Makoto?" Hikari asks.

"What are you doing here?" Nozomi asks.

"Best start explaining." Haruka Tamaki said. "Don't tell me all four you were sent here by the Moon Princess to investigate."

"What do you expect?" Makoto asked. "After all, a Pokemon Academy showed up out of nowhere here on Cinnabar Island. We will be your back up in case you need it. Usagi thought it would be better to pair me with the Outers since Jupiter is beyond the Asteroid Belt. So I am an outer now."

"So you are going to help us investigate this place?" Imite asked.

"They aren't the only ones." Satoko said as she and Kasumi appeared out of the portal. "I am going to be a teacher on the finer points of Pokemon training."

"I will teach students how to be in sync with their water Pokemon." Kasumi said.

"Konatsu and I are going to teach the finer details of Restaurant Management." Ukyo said.

"Akane and I will be P.E. Teachers specifically geared toward Martial Arts." Ren said.

Orion and Virgo appeared from the portal as well of course they were on Satoko and Kasumi's shoulders.

"We all have a place here." Satoko said. "Setsuna was able to pull some strings."

The Solaris Court were in shock. It was time to get to the bottom of this plot. With that the Senshi along with the outers (1)

The target ap on their comlinks showed up Blaine(2) was targeted for a Pure Heart along with several other targets.

"Setsuna you and the outers stay here, we have to investigate the Cinnabar Gym." Satoko said.

"As you wish Solar Princess." Setsuna said with a curtsy. The other three outers nodded in acknowledgement.

"Galactic Guardians let's move out!" Satoko said as she was about to activate the portal function but was stopped by Kasumi with her Henshin wand in hand. Orion deactivated the cameras so no one found out their identities.

"Good point." Satoko said as she grabbed her Broach. "Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that the girls transformed into their Senshi forms but were interrupted before they could portal out of there.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nuvema Town...**_

* * *

"These strange dreams I am having." Touko said. "What do they mean?"

All of a sudden her Serperior named Steven let himself out of his Pokeball and began to speak after gaining a Crescent Moon Mark.

"I can answer that Princess Touko of Nix." Steven said. "I am an advisor to the Solaris Court. Your help is needed."

With that Steven did a flip with his snake-like body and three wands appeared on Touko's bed.

"Your best bet is the Crystal Wand because it is the most powerful." Steven the Servine sad.

Touko took a look at the three wands in front of her. She wondered if he Pokemon was actually right and that the Crystal Wand was actually the most powerful one. As she looked toward her starter pondering what to do, she gained a calculating look on her face.

* * *

_**Back in the office, a Black Dragon appeared in front of Eternal Solaris...**_

* * *

_'Princess Satoko of the Solar Kingdom, I have come to reclaim you.' Zekrom spoke telepathically. 'I have run away from Colress because I know longer wish to be held prisoner by him. Would you do me the honor of being my trainer?'_

_'Are you sure you want me?' Eternal Solaris asked telepathically after she shifted to her Princess Satoko form. 'I mean I am not really the most reliable person. I make a lot of mistakes.'_

_'Not anymore you don't, the biggest mistake you made is not getting me away from that Maniac Colress. I wanted you to be my trainer. That is why I was upset when Colress got the Dark Stone and not you. Since you are the chosen one, no matter what form you are in, I have chosen you. Mewtwo and the others wish this for you, I will also obey all of your friends.' Zekrom spoke telepathically again._

Eternal Solaris then turned to Terra. "Should I accept Zekrom's request?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Who will you put in storage, you can only battle with six Pokemon at any one time?" Terra asked.

"Venusaur come on out." Eternal Solaris said as she sent out her Flower Pokemon. "Do you wish to go back to Oak's lab and keep the peace again?"

Venusaur thought about it and nodded. Showing Eternal Solaris that he wants Eternal Solaris to have Zekrom as a battling partner.

"If that's how you feel, I will contact Professor Oak." Eternal Solaris said as she turned to Pluto. "Sailor Pluto, would you be so kind as to contact Professor Oak for me?"

Sailor Pluto nods and does so.

"Satoko, what are you doing in your Senshi form?" Professor Oak said. "I thought you were supposed to keep it a secret?"

"I am Professor, but I am here with the other Senshi in Pluto's office at the academy. Is the line secure and are you alone?"

Professor nods, he was in his lab on his Senshi Video Phone.

"I wish to send Venusaur to you for safekeeping." Eternal Solaris said.

"I understand Satoko, Sceptile, Torterra, and Bayleef will be happy to have their friend Venusaur's help back to keep peace between the Water and Grass Pokemon." Professor Oak said. "Who are you going to replace him with?"

Eternal Solaris pointed to Zekrom. Zekrom nodded toward the Video Phone.

"I see." Professor Oak said. "Well good luck. Send Venusaur here right away."

Eternal Solaris nodded and did so.

"I have received Venusaur and I am shutting off the frequency now." Oak(3) said.

"Thank you Professor Oak." Eternal Solaris said as she cut the channel then turned back to Reshiram.

_'Zekrom, any preference on the type of Pokeball you want to be captured in?'_ Eternal Solaris asked telepathically as she shifted back to Princess Satoko.

_'I hear a Luxury Ball is really nice.'_ Zekrom said telepathically. _'How about one of those?'_

_'If you wish Zekrom, I will oblige.'_ Princess Satoko said as she pulled out her Luxury Ball. It is to be noted that everyone in the office could hear what Zekrom was saying telepathically, but they couldn't really catch on to what Princess Satoko was telepathically saying to the Vast White Legendary Pokemon oddly enough.

"Welcome to the Team Zekrom!" Princess Satoko said as she took out the Luxury Ball and tossed it to Zekrom. Zekrom caught it and touched the button being sucked in. The Luxury Ball only shook once and stopped. Princess Satoko picked it up and posed sexily with a Pirouette.

"I just caught Zekrom!" Princess Satoko said.

"Alright!" Virgo and Orion said together.

Princess Satoko returned to her Eternal Solaris form after clipping her Zekrom to her side and then sending her Pokebelt to subspace.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Giant Chasm just East of the Unova Mainland...**_

* * *

N had approached the center of the Chasm and all of a sudden a huge snowstorm kicked up.

"Excellent! Now I can get my payback for my so-called father. Ghetsis has no idea how powerful those Senshi actually are. I also have a feeling that I know at least one of them. I'm glad I found the Twilight Stone." N said with a smile. "Now, what to do go solo or side with the Senshi, I don't know. Time for some Soul-Searching."

N sent out Kyurem and flew off somewhere secluded to train.

* * *

_**Back in Nuvema Town...**_

* * *

"I will accept your offer Steven." Touko said. "Is that also your advisor name?"

"It sure is." Steven said. "so which one do you want?"

"I will take the Crystal Wand." Touko said as she picked the Byzantium Crystal Henshin Wand up.

"Say the first thing that comes to your mind and you must go help, but you can't let them know that you were awakened until the time is right." Steven said. "You will go in there and help out, and leave at the end of the battle and tell them you will reveal your truth when the time is right. However, something tells me they already suspect that you are Sailor Nix."

Touko nodded and raised the Crystal Henshin wand up , but not before the Star and the original wand merged with the Crystal Wand.

"Nix Crystal Power Make up!" Touko said as a Byzantium light engulfed her.

Within the light, Touko was clothed in a White leotard with a Byzantium skirt and sailor collar, a Pink bow materialized on Touko's chest followed by a ribbon of the same color on the small of her back, her Pink and White hat was replaced with a Golden tiara with a Byzantium Gem in the center. Just like the other Senshi she got light make up on her face, a Byzantium choker with a Golden Star in the center of the choker. High-heal Ballet slippers similar to Charon's materialized on her feet followed by white Elbow-length gloves with Byzantium piping, dangly earrings that were also Byzantium materialized on her ears as her ponytail came lose and and was put back into the ponytail by a Byzantium Scrunchie that was encrusted with Pink jewels. Where Touko once stood, Sailor Nix took her place.

"Very good Sailor Nix recall me back and get to these coordinates and stay clear of other Senshi unless you are needed." Steven said.

"Sure thing Steven, Return!" Sailor Nix said as she recalled her Serperior advisor and portaled to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

_**Back on Cinnabar Island...**_

* * *

"We will follow you from a distance." Pluto said as she and the outers portaled to the roof of the Cinnabar lab. While Nix is viewing the scene from on top of the Volcano.

"I sure hope this Volcano won't blow." Nix said worriedly.

The other Galactic Guardians portaled into an alley in the center of town.

"So why are we here?" Terra asked. "Like shouldn't we get to Cinnabar gym to protect Blaine?"

"That's right!" Eternal Solaris said. "Let's go!"

With that the Galactic Guardians used their senshi speed to get to the gym.

"Well if it isn't the Sailor Senshi!" Mimete said. "Go my Daimon Army! Destroy them!"

"Not so fast! Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

Eternal Solaris's attack destroyed a good number of Daimons but more kept coming.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

The Daimons kept on coming. Eternal Solaris thought about using her ultimate attack but then realized that it would weaken her severely.

"Mimete, do you actually want to work for the Self-Centered Pharaoh 90?" Eternal Solaris asked. "He doesn't care anything for any of you. Don't you get it, you will be better off with us."

"Why would I switch sides to be with someone who is about to be destroyed?" Mimete said. "Say goodbye Sailor Senshi!"

"I do not think so!" A familiar voice to the Galactic Guardians said. "Nix Shadow Force Smash!"

Sailor Nix then vanished from her spot atop the volcano and hit the Daimons Dead on destroying a lot of them.

"Nix Night Shade Knockout!" Nix said as she fired twin fist beams that formed into Byzantium fists and struck more Daimons down.

"Nix Shadow Ball Blast!" Nix said as she sent several dark purple globs at the Daimons.

"Nix Astonish Ambush!" Nix said as she finished off more Daimons.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Everybody clear the area! I am about to attack!" Saturn said as she summoned her Glaive "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The whole area of Daimons disintegrated after being hit by Saturn's Attack of Silence.

Nix quickly put Blaine's heart crystal back into his body as well as the other heart crystals that were extracted she also put those back.

"Why do you keep fighting us?" Nix asked Mimete.

"I must obey my master." Mimete said. "Or he won't love me anymore."

"Can't you see he is using you?" Haumea asked. "He doesn't care about anything you girls do. Once you fail more than he allows he will destroy you."

"I-I don't know what to think." Mimete said. "I am so confused right now. Anyway, the silence will soon be here. All Mistress 9 needs is the two Holy Grails so look out Sailor Solaris, we will come for your power and you will be weak."

"Like whatever you say." Eternal Solaris said. "I will still be at my full level without the grail. Besides it has disappeared now."

"Fine we will just do what Beryl did!" Mimete cackled. "The Sun will go black and the world will fall into darkness, especially after we snatch the Moon Princess's Silver Crystal followed by your Bronze Crystal and then the Golden Crystal!"

Mimete then vanished back to the Bureau of Bad Behavior.

Eternal Solaris and Company went up to Sailor Nix.

"Who are you?" Terra asked. "Would you care to tell us who you are?"

"My name is Sailor Nix. That is all I can tell you right now." Nix said. "I will reveal to you my true identity when the time is right."

Nix then activated her portal and vanished into it as another Symbol appeared on their communicators. The Symbol of Nix.

* * *

_**Deep underneath the Pokemon Academy...**_

* * *

"Mimete you, Eugeal and Telulu have failed me again. Byruit will be the next one to try her luck. Then Cyprin and Petirol." Pharaoh 90 boomed.

"I am very displeased with you three witches." Mistress 9 said as she fully took over Kodachi's body. "The Silence will come with or without you!"

"Please someone help me!" A voice that was Kodachi's and not Mistress 9's said. "I must break free! My Princess needs me."

When Kodachi's voice came out of Mistress 9's mouth a strange symbol that wasn't the Star for the Death Busters appeared on her forehead. No one could identify it.

"Byruit! Prepare to move out! It's your turn now." Professor Tomoe said.

"As you wish Professor." Byruit said.

* * *

_**Back where Nix had disappeared into her portal...**_

* * *

"We have to get her to reveal her identity to us." Eternal Solaris said.

"She will reveal her identity when the time is right." Terra said. "Let's get back to the secure office."

Everyone nodded and activated their portals after making sure everyone was alright and recovering.

* * *

_**Setsuna's Office...**_

* * *

The Galactic Guardians and Outers portaled back into the office after they knew it was secure.

"Well any ideas on who this mysterious Sailor Nix is?" Satoshi asked after de-transforming and shifting back from Satoko.

"I have my suspicions." Kasumi said after de-transforming. "That we have met the holder of Nix's Power before."

The rest of the Senshi followed suit and De-Transformed.

"It is possible that the person you are thinking about is Sailor Nix." Setsuna said. "It is common knowledge that the owner of the Power of Nix is a very close friend of the Solar Princess. You are all close friends of Satoshi who we all know is the Solar Princess."

Satoshi's communicator rang. Before he answered it, he looked at the number and saw it was Rion so he quickly shifted to Satoko since Rion didn't know about Satoko's dual nature at the moment.

"What's up Ototo-kun?" Satoko asked her little brother.

"I have some things to research in Chargestone Cave so I won't be back in the Solar Palace for a while. It seems that the computer is picking up a strange bleep heading toward where I originally lived. Our sisters are in trouble so let me know if you need any help. It may take me a while to respond, but I will get there as soon as I can Onee-Chan." Rion said.

"Hey no worries Ototo-Kun I think we can handle it for the time being." Satoko said as she cut the channel.

"Very well Onee-Chan." Rion said as he waved bye to his big sister and then cut his channel.

"Well, Konatsu and I will see you around." Ukyo said. "We have a restaurant to run. We are only part time here."

"See you all later." Konatsu-Chan said.

With that Ukyo and Konatsu-Chan returned to U-chan's Okonomiyaki.

Out of a Time portal dropped Yomi and Umi the future daughters of Satoko and Kasumi.

"We are back and we have learned how to use our ultimate attacks without losing energy." Yomi said with a smile as she embraced Satoko.

"We will be more of a help to you than we previously were." Umi said as she embraced Kasumi.

"Good, we need you to enroll into this school. We are all either students or teachers here." Satoko said as she produced two female school uniforms for Umi and Yomi.

"Also you have to be really careful now that you are back in our time." Kasumi said. "The Death Busters defected from the DBA it's time for us to take down the Death Busters once and for all."

Well the Silver Moon Alliance Senshi gained a new Ally in Sailor Nix. But who is she really? Will she help or hinder our heroines. Also now that the Solaris Twins are back with their future parents stronger than ever, will their re-addition be enough to take down the Death Busters once and for all? Stay Tuned!

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for our Heroine's? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Byruit is up next. It seems that she too has some doubt in her mind as to whether or not she is important to Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9's Cause. Will she be able to succeed? Find out next time! What will happen? Stay Tuned.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 13(GGA Episode 41): Solaris Court Vs. Byruit!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

_**Special Author's Notes:**_

(1) I have decided to make Makoto/Jupiter an outer for this story and maybe New Lives Galactic Guardians A/S

(2) It is to be noted that I will be using the English Names of the Gym Leaders in this story. I will maintain using the Japanese names for the Gym Leaders in Dimension A for New Lives Galactic Guardians A/S.

(3) I have decided to call the Professors of each region by their English names here in Galactic Guardians S. I will still continue to use the Japanese name for the Professors in New Lives Galactic Guardians A and New Lives Galactic Guardians S

Sincerely,

AshK1980


	13. 41: Solaris Court Vs Byruit!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 13(GGA Episode 41): Solaris Court Vs. Byruit!_**

**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part XIII_**

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

Out of a Time portal dropped Yomi and Umi the future daughters of Satoko and Kasumi.

"We are back and we have learned how to use our ultimate attacks without losing energy." Yomi said with a smile as she embraced Satoko.

"We will be more of a help to you than we previously were." Umi said as she embraced Kasumi.

"Good, we need you to enroll into this school. We are all either students or teachers here." Satoko said as she produced two female school uniforms for Umi and Yomi.

"Also you have to be really careful now that you are back in our time." Kasumi said. "The Death Busters defected from the DBA it's time for us to take down the Death Busters once and for all."

Well the Silver Moon Alliance Senshi gained a new Ally in Sailor Nix. But who is she really? Will she help or hinder our heroines. Also now that the Solaris Twins are back with their future parents stronger than ever, will their re-addition be enough to take down the Death Busters once and for all? Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**Setsuna's Office...**_

* * *

"I can enroll the two of you into 6th grade." Setsuna said. "You two look to be about 11 years old now is that correct?"

"That is correct Setsuna." Yomi said.

"So we are here to stay for a while at least." Umi said.

"By the way we saw your battle through the Time Gates when we were training. Future Pluto showed us this strange image." Yomi said.

"What strange image are you talking about?" Satoko asked.

"Who is that new Senshi that was helping you?" Umi asked.

"That was Sailor Nix." Kasumi said.

"Who is she?" Yomi asked.

"We don't know who it is." Imite said. "She seems familiar somehow. Do you know who it is?"

"We do, but we can't tell you who it is." The Twins said.

"Why?" Saika asked.

"Because, it's not the right time." Umi said.

"If we tell you it will create a Time Paradox." Yomi said.

Everyone else nodded in understanding.

"So any idea who the targets are this time?" Haruka Tamaki asked. "I think we have to face Byruit now."

"No targets have been set yet." Saika said. "It will probably be a random target thing."

"More than likely it will." Nanako said agreeing with Saika. "I am going back to my dorm."

"So am I." Imite said as she left the office.

"I guess Saika and I better get going as well." Haruka Tamaki said.

"You're right." Saika said as she followed her girlfriend to their dorm room.

"I guess we better head there right Nozomi?" Hikari asks.

"Yes we should." Nozomi said following Hikari.

"I am going to my dorm as well." Iris said.

"Well we better search for where our classes will be held." Satoko said. "Yomi come with me."

"I am guessing my classes will be in the pool." Kasumi says. "Umi, come with me."

Satoko and Yomi went toward the Pokemon Battle Arena while Kasumi and Umi went to the pool area.

Meanwhile, Saika activated her Comlink to search for target data.

"Hey Haruka?" Saika asked. "Do you think our room will be nice?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was." Haruka Tamaki(1) said. "I mean this school cost our parents a pretty penny to send us here. Especially since we live in Hoenn. I can only imagine how much it cost Iris, Hikari, and Nozomi not to mention Nanako."

"I understand." Saika said as she walked with her arm linked with Haruka Tamaki. "Though it probably wouldn't have cost Nanako as much as it cost us considering she lives in New Bark town which is pretty much just west of here."

Haruka Tamaki nodded as the two went to their dorm room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile underneath the school...**_

* * *

"Byruit! It's your turn to prove your worth to me. Target Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy of this Island." Tomoe said.

"As you wish Professor." Byruit said as she flashed out.

* * *

_**Back with Haruka Tamaki and Saika...**_

* * *

Haruka and Saika arrived at their dorm and put their belongings they had with them when Saika's Comlink went off the targets have been chosen. It was Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

Saika sent the message to the other Galactic Guardians about the targets.

* * *

_**Back in Setsuna's Office...**_

* * *

"Michiru and I are returning to Juban to keep an eye on things there. Setsuna, you take good care of Hotaru, and Makoto you help out with Hotaru as well." Haruka Tenoh said as she opened her portal and entered it The portal then closed right after Haruka Tenoh entered it.

"I am counting on you, besides, we have classes at Juban High to attend. Since we are Hotaru's Legal Guardians, we will keep track of the homework she misses from Juban High. However we are still working on transferring her here. Could you take care of that Setsuna?" Michiru asked as she activated her portal.

"No problem Michiru." Setsuna said. "I will do so. See you later."

"See you later Setsuna." Michiru then entered her portal to go back to Juban. As soon as she was inside the portal closed.

"Well Hotaru, let's get you registered." Setsuna said.

"Okay Setsuna-Mama." Hotaru said as she took a seat at Setsuna's desk.

* * *

_**Throughout the dormitory and school...**_

* * *

The Galactic Guardians Target alarms went off. Luckily no one was in their classes at the moment they are just surveying their teaching environment.

With that the Galactic Guardians made sure no one was around and portaled to Setsuna's office.

* * *

_**Setsuna's office again...**_

* * *

"The targets have been chosen." Haruka Tamaki said.

"We have to patrol this island." Saika said.

"Beirut has been sent out." Satoko said.

"So we better get going." Kasumi said.

"I'm with the both of you." Umi said referring to her future parents and twin.

"So am I!" Yomi said. "Let's get this show on the road.

The other Galactic Guardians that were active nodded in agreement and said they would contact Makoto, Hotaru, and Setsuna if they needed them.

With that the Galactic Guardians Portaled to an alley on Cinnabar Island.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" Saika said slowly.

"Triton Crystal Power!" Imite expressed.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" Nanako yelled.

"Io Crystal Power!" Haruka Squeaked loudly.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari squealed.

"Eris Crystal Power!" Nozomi screamed.

"Haumea Crystal Power!" Iris shouted.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" Akane Echoed.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" Ren said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Umi and Kasumi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Sayo said.

"Solar Eternal!" Satoko exclaimed.

"Make Up!"

With that the girls transformed into their Senshi forms and were off to patrol.

* * *

_**On her patrol Eternal Solaris was joined by Nix and a small Pinkette a short time later...**_

* * *

The Mysterious Sailor Nix joined in the frey of the patrol.

"Nix?" Eternal Solaris asked. "What are you doing here? This is our mission."

"I know that Princess, but I am still part of your team even though I haven't revealed my true identity yet." Nix said. "I'm sure you have your suspicions."

"I think I have a feeling who you are." Eternal Solaris said, "However no one else does, at least I don't think they do."

"I have decided to reveal myself after this battle." Nix said. "Steven said it was up to me when I reveal my true identity."

"Who is Steven?" Eternal Solaris asked. "Is he some sort of human advisor?"

"Advisor yes, human no." Nix said. "He is my Serperior. He gained a crescent moon mark and started to speak before I took on this mantel."

"I see." Eternal Solaris said as she was joined by a small pink-haired Senshi.

"Chibi-Solaris what are you doing here?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"I decided to stay with you." Chibi-Solaris said. "I know you haven't forgotten about our special attack. By the way who is your partner?"

"This is Sailor Nix." Eternal Solaris said. "Nix, this is Chibi-Solaris."

"Chibi-Solaris?" Nix asked. "Does that mean?"

Eternal Solaris just nodded as the trio continued their patrol.

"Hey guys look at that." Chibi-Solaris said as she pointed to something.

* * *

_**With Deimos, Terra, and Chibi-Terra...**_

* * *

"So do you think we will find the Byruit around here?" Deimos asked.

"I think we will." Terra said pointing to a trail of Heart Crystals.

"Just follow those crystals." Chibi-Terra said.

* * *

_**With Phobos, Rhea, and Triton...**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Phobos asked.

"I follow my computer." Rhea said.

"I follow my visions." Triton said.

"Hey guys why don't we just follow those?" Phobos said pointing to a trail of heart crystals.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**With Io, Titania, Eris, Haumea, and Ganymede...**_

* * *

"Why do we have five and the others only have two three and three?" Io asked.

"I guess that's the only way the forces that be could split us up, but I don't think the first group only has two." Ganymede said sensing something off.

"What is it Ganymede?" Haumea asked.

"I think Group one was joined by Sailor Nix." Titania said.

"That seems to be the most logical thing." Eris said. "By the way how do we know which way to go?"

"I think we should just follow those." Io said as she pointed to some floating gleaming objects that were hovering over several unconscious bodies.

"Those are Pure Heart Crystals!" Ganymede said remembering the pain she had to go through when her hammer was extracted and given to her.

"We have to get them back into the people before they die!" Haumea exclaimed.

"We have to follow them to get to Beirut and the targets!" Eris said.

"Agreed!" Titania said.

With that the team of five Senshi followed the path.

* * *

_**In the center of town Byruit waited with the unconscious forms of Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy...**_

* * *

"They should be here any minute! Go my Daimon Army!" Byruit said.

Suddenly a voice rang out "Nix Night Shade Knockout!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Solaris Eternal Solar Storm Smash!" Eternal Solaris said after she absorbed the power of the sun with her golden wings she then fell to her knees.

"I completely forgot about that side effect!" Eternal Solaris said.

"Are you okay Princess?" Nix asked as she helped the Solar Princess up.

"I will be fine. I have learned how to control my newest scepter attack but I can't control my latest Level 4 hand attack." Eternal Solaris said as her 4th Scepter appeared in her hands. "Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

Again she fell to her knees.

"I guess I can't control this one yet either." Eternal Solaris said as her 4th Scepter vanished to subspace. This time Chibi-Solaris also helped Eternal Solaris up. "Stop using that mother! You know you aren't strong enough to use that yet."

"Mother?" Nix asked confused.

"We will explain later." Eternal Solaris said as she got to her feet. "I know I can control this one, Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

With all of their attacks several Daimons were struck down. Several more attacks rained in destroying even more Daimons

"Oh no, they are all here." Byruit said.

"Yes we are." Terra said. "I still can't believe you are okay working for those lazy idiots that lead your group."

"Do you even realize that they are just using you?" Phobos asked.

"They don't care at all for any of you." Deimos said. "So come on over to our side. You can be free and you won't have to die this time."

"We won't kill you, we are going to heal you." Eris said. "You can use that. We really need all of you to help us out."

"Don't you get it?" Titania said. "You so totally deserve to be treated better."

"Come on." Haumea said. "We will treat you a lot better."

The other Galactic Guardians nodded.

"Please put the hearts to our friends back into them." Io pleaded.

"We need them to protect this island and heal the Pokemon." Rhea concurred.

Byruit reluctantly nodded and did so.

"You have five minutes to put all of the pure hearts back into the random citizens or they will die. I will consider your offer Senshi, but no promises." Beirut said as she vanished.

"Zekrom I choose you!" Eternal Solaris ordered.

"Go for it Reshiram!" Nix exclaimed.

"Put those pure hearts back into the citizens of Cinnabar Island." Eternal Solaris and Nix exclaimed.

Zekrom and Reshiram nodded and did as they were told. The other Senshi sent out their Pokemon to help as well, all the heart crystals were returned to the rightful owners in 2 1/2 minutes.

Now all the citizens along with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were taken to the hospital.

"Nix, who are you?" Terra demanded as she returned her Pokemon.

"I will show you at the Palace." Nix said as she returned Reshiram.

"That is a good idea." Eternal Solaris said as she returned Zekrom.

All of a sudden Victini appeared out of the top of the volcano and started circling around Terra.

"Terra Mama, I think Victini wants to be your Pokemon." Chibi-Terra said.

"Is that true Victini?" Terra asked.

Victini nodded and snuggled into Terra's Bosom. Terra immediately grabbed the Victini gently and held it away form her. She then pulled out a Luxury Ball.

"Welcome to the team Victini." Terra said as she held the friend ball toward Victini. Victini touched the button on the Friend Ball and was sucked in. It shook only once and stopped.

"I just got..." Terra started. "Victini!"

Terra then did the pose she did when she caught her Horsea which was now a Kingdra. She then pressed a button on her Pokedex and sent her Staryu back to the Cerulean Gym.

After making sure the currently unconscious Cinnabar Citizens were comfortable in their hospital beds after Terra caught Victini, the Galactic Guardians portaled to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace in the main meeting room...**_

* * *

Everyone de-transformed except for Sailor Nix.

"I knew we would meet again my friends." Nix said with a curtsy. "There is something I must show you. Steven time to reveal ourselves. I know it's a bit soon, but the Senshi saved me a while ago from being a target and gave me a comlink. It is time."

Steven the Servine came out Crescent Moon blazing.

"If you believe it's time," Steven spoke, "I will oblige."

Sailor Nix then touched the Heart-Shaped Broach in the center of her chest and returned to...

"TOUKO!" Satoko and Kasumi exclaimed as they hugged her.

"I had a feeling that you were the mysterious Sailor Nix." Imite said. "I saw you in my visions. However there is still one more of us. At least I hope there is only one more of us."

Imite giggled at the thought of more senshi to help out.

"We thought you were going to wait for a while." Saika said.

"So did I." Touko said as she stroked the top of Steven's head. "Well now what do we do?"

"We wait for our next mission." Satoko said. "I think it will be Cyprin and Petirol."

Touko nodded along with the others.

* * *

_**In the Lab deep below the school...**_

* * *

"Byruit, you are confined to your dorm until further notice." Tomoe said. "You failed again! Cyprin and Petirol will take your place. At least I can count on them. I will also have to use Kaorinite."

"As you wish Professor." Byruit said as she was sent to her dorm where she met the other four.

* * *

_**Byruit's Dorm...**_

* * *

The other three members of the Witches five were there.

"So you failed as well." Eugeal said.

"Well soon we will be able to leave this dreadful place and take down our so-called boss." Mimete said.

"The Senshi were right, Tomoe and Pharaoh 90 care nothing for us." Telulu said.

"So it seems." Byruit said. "I guess we have to lay low for a while."

The others nodded in agreement.

Wow! The Mysterious Sailor Nix revealed her true identity and Byruit has doubts about Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9 and Professor Tomoe thanks to our heroines! Also Kasumi/Terra captured Victini. Victini will be very helpful especially with the signature moves of Reshiram and Zekrom. So how many readers saw the Touko being Sailor Nix coming? If you didn't you must've not been paying attention to my hints ever since Touko appeared in the story oh well lol. Anyway, the next chapter will wrap up this arc. Arc II of this new story will be known as the Fall of the Death Busters. What will happen now? Anyway keep an eye out for the next chapter.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Kaorinite and Cyprin/Petirol have to team up to take down our heroines? Will they succeed or not. Will our heroine's be able to plant the seed of doubt in their heads as well? Find out next time! What will happen? Stay Tuned.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 14(GGA Episode 42): Solaris Court Vs. Kaorinite & Cyprine/Peterol!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

_**Special Author's Notes:**_

(1)I use the last name Tamaki to differentiate between the two Haruka's Haruka/Uranus is Haruka Tenoh, and Haruka/Io is Haruka Tamaki.

Sincerely,

AshK


	14. 42: SC Vs Kaorinite & CyprinPetirol!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 14(GGA Episode 42): Solaris Court Vs. Kaorinite & Cyprin/Petirol!_**

_**Ages of the Sailor Senshi and other Allies**__**:**_ Ukyo Kuonji: 18, Konatsu/Konatsu-chan: 18 Ranma/Ren: 18 Akane: 18, Kodachi Kuno/Mistress 9: 18/looks 18, Satoshi/Satoko: 18, Kasumi/Kassie/Katsu: 18, Imite: 18, Nanako: 17, Shuu/Saika: 16, Haruka: 16, Hikari: 15, Nozomi: 15, Airisu: 14, Touko: 18**  
**

**_Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise Part XIV Final Episode of this Arc.  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

This universe is full of different dimensions. A, B, C, and D. Each dimension is defended by the Sailor Senshi. The most recent additions being the Galactic Guardians two newest and most likely the two final newest members. This story covers two dimensions, mainly focusing on Dimension A. The Galactic Guardians are the last line of defense for Dimension A and the Multi-verse. They also have friends in other dimensions as well. B and D are the most notable dimensions of friends and allies they have. For a year after the fall of Galaxia there was peace in Dimension A. No one batted an eyelash at the peace. Everyone was happy until one fateful day, forces of evil from the past were resurrected by an evil scientist. The first two threats to the universe have been dealt with, however there still remains three more factions of the resurrected evil. More than likely, more threats will surface than the remaining three. It is time for new adventures and new missions for the alliance known as the Silver Moon Alliance to arrive.

Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova/Adventures in Unova andBeyond Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars theme, and Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever theme all play in a medley as the original senshi along with the Galactic Guardians and their advisors appear on the screen. **_Galactic Guardians S_** appears on the screen above the original Senshi as well as the Galactic Guardians, Rion/Solar Knight/ Prince Hyperion in both their civilian forms as well as their hero forms. Sailors Dione and Haumea of Dimension A have now joined the crew. Also one of the silhouettes is replaced by a Senshi with a Byzantium Skirt and Pink Bow clad Senshi known as Sailor Nix. There however is still one silhouette that is shown. Who or what could it be?

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

Sailor Nix was revealed to be Touko from Nuvema Town. also Byruit was confined to her dorm with the other three.

* * *

_**The Main Chamber for the Death Busters...**_

* * *

"Kaorinite, Cyprin/Petirol front and center now!" Professor Tomoe said.

Kaorinite and Cyprin arrived. Cyprin then summoned her in-mind twin Petirol who made herself known as she materialized next to Cyprin.

"What are your orders Professor?" Kaorinite asked.

"We are at your service Professor Tomoe." Cyprin and Petirol chimed in unison.

"We have a tour boat coming, I want you three to target the captain of the tour boat, the first mate of the tour boat and any one passenger you want. Lock the others up. We need their pure hearts to bring forth the Silence once again." Professor Tomoe said.

The three women curtsied and teleported to the pier.

* * *

_**In Setsuna's Office...**_

* * *

"So any idea who the targets are?" Setsuna asked as Satoko and her group entered her office along with Ranma and Akane. "We need to know who the targets are."

Saika took out her computer and looked who the targets were and gasped.

This wasn't lost on Haruka who went over to her currently female boyfriend.

"What is it hon?" Haruka asked. She too gasped at the sight and who was involved.

"OH NO!" Iris gasped as she glanced over Haruka's shoulder. "We have a problem. The target is a tour ship."

"WHAT?" Touko asked. "How can one person target an entire ship?"

"It's not one, it's three." Satoko said.

"How is it three?" Iris asked curiously.

"Here let me show you about the data on Kaorinite and Cyprine/Petirol." Kasumi said as she pulled up the info and showed it to the two newest members of the team.

"You mean, Cyprin and Petirol are two people in the same body?" Touko asked surprised.

"Believe me we were surprised when we found out as well." Setsuna said. "We were even more surprised when we found out that little Hotaru was the host of Mistress 9."

"So you mean we have to convince three people instead of two to turn their back on Pharaoh 90 and Professor Tomoe?" Iris asked.

"Sounds like it." Nozomi said.

"Oh great just what we need." Hikari said as she rolled her eyes. "We better transform and look into it. Titania Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Eris Crystal Power Make Up!" Nozomi said as she transformed.

"Time for another mission!" Touko said. "Nix Crystal Power Make Up!"

"We have to go." Iris said. "Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!"

"I agree!" Haruka said. "Io Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Here we go again!" Saika said. "Rhea Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Let's go!" Kasumi and Umi said. "Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

"I agree!" Yomi said pulling out her Broach. "Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Time to fight again!" Ren said as she pulled out her Henshin wand. "Phobos Crystal Power Make Up!"

"I think we are in for one heck of a fight!" Akane said. "Deimos Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Time to go!" Nanako said. "Ganymede Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Time to attack!" Imite said pulling out her wand. "Triton Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Solar Eternal Make Up!" Satoko finally said as she transformed.

"We better help out to Hotaru." Setsuna said. "Especially with those three. Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"

"That's an excellent idea Setsuna-Mama." Hotaru said. "Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!"

* * *

_**The Docks...**_

* * *

"Here comes the ship!" Cyprin said. "Sister. Time for us to take our crystals."

"No one will stand in our way now! This is going to be easy." Petirol cackled as she revealed herself.

"The time has come to win this match." Kaorinite said.

* * *

_**On a building near the docks...**_

* * *

The Solaris Court along with Pluto and Saturn portaled to a nearby building as Rhea lowered her visor to analyze. It seems the main targets were the captain and the first mate along with several other random targets in cabins.

"Io, I think Kaorinite is going after the targets in their cabins." Rhea said.

"So we need to split up into three teams. We have Eternal Solaris, Chibi-Solaris, Terra, Chibi-Terra, Triton, Ganymede, Haumea, Nix, Titania, Eris, Phobos, Deimos, Pluto, Saturn, you and me." Io said.

"I think you guys can handle it." Pluto said as she opened the portal.

"Chibi-Solaris, Chibi-Terra; you two and me will patrol the town for anymore trouble and we will call the others if we need help." Saturn suggested. "Does that work for you?"

"I think that will work." The Solaris Twins said.

"I am heading back to the Time Gates to observe." Pluto said as she entered her portal to the Time Gates.

"You kids go do what you have to to protect this island." Eternal Solaris said to her future daughters and Saturn.

Saturn and the twins nodded and went on their mission.

"We will have two teams to address the ship. I will take one team, and Terra will take the other. So it will be two teams of six."

"I will go with the Princess." Nix said.

"So will I." Haumea said.

"I too will go with the Princess." Titania said.

"I will go with the Princess as well." Rhea said.

"I will go with the Princess as well." Phobos said.

"So I have my team of six." Eternal Solaris said. "Each team needs a healer just in case they need to be used. I am the healer on my time, so Terra you take Eris with you."

Terra nods.

"I guess that means I get Triton, Deimos, Ganymede, and Io as well."

"Okay let's split!" Terra and Eternal Solaris said in unison.

With that the two teams split up.

Team Terra went below deck, while Team Solaris went to the captains quarters.

* * *

_**With Team Terra...**_

* * *

The Senshi went below deck to get all the passengers out of there and to safety.

All the passengers were taken to the Pokemon Center where they were split into two groups. Half of them stayed in the Pokemon Center while the other half went to the Cinnabar Gym where they locked the doors to both the Pokemon Center and The Pokemon Gym.

* * *

_**With Team Solaris...**_

* * *

They went to guard the Captain and the first mate. However by the time they got there it was too late, their heart crystals were hovering over their bodies and Cyprin and Petirol along with Kaorinite sent out the Daimon Army.

"I so can't believe you are doing this." Eternal Solaris said. "Don't you understand that the universe is in danger."

"Pharaoh 90 doesn't care at all for you two." Phobos said. "Do you realize that he is just using you?"

The Senshi spoke to the Death Busters and placed doubt in their heads.

"Do you honestly think we will believe you? Sailor Senshi?" Kaorinite said.

"We have to listen to what our master commands." Cyprin said.

"He is the final word in our quest." Petirol said. "We will consider what you said. Right now deal with our Daimon Friends!"

With that Cyprin and Petirol reunited and returned to base.

"This isn't over." Kaorinite said. "We will consider joining you Senshi. I thought that we would have some say in our missions, but we don't. We have to do what we are told. As of right now we are still enemies."

With that Kaorinite returned to base.

* * *

**_Later on in the center of Town..._**

* * *

The Daimon Army was closing in on our heroes quickly after the Death Busters vanished.

"We are so outnumbered." Eternal Solaris said.

Just then Team Terra joined in the fight.

"We are still so totally outnumbered!" Eris said.

The Senshi were backed against a wall literally as their pure hearts are about to be extracted.

* * *

_**Deep inside the School...**_

* * *

Mistress 9 had gained enough strength to separate from Kodachi.

"Send her to her doom!" Mistress 9 said as she separated from Kodachi. "We no longer need her!"

The Daimon Army did as they were told and threw her out on the street as a strange symbol appeared on her forehead.

* * *

_**Nekohanten Base...**_

* * *

Mousse saw this through the computer screen and manifested his crescent moon mark and became Regulus.

"Aurora, we have another Senshi awakening." Regulus said.

Shampoo manifested her Crescent Moon Mark and became Aurora.

"I think we will need all of our power to provide a Henshin wand for her. It seems Mistress 9 has left Kodachi's body." Aurora said.

"Her colors are Crimson and Black." Regulus said. "Am I right?"

Aurora nods. The two advisors switch to their cursed forms and used their Crescent Moon Marks to portal to the location.

* * *

_**Kodachi's Location...**_

* * *

When they arrived at the location, they went up to Kodachi's body.

"We have to awaken Sailor Hydra, it's the only way we will win this battle." Regulus said.

With that Aurora and Regulus combined their Crescent Moon Powers and produced three Henshin Wands as Kodachi was waking up.

"Kodachi, are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"We need your help!" Regulus said. "Time for you to awaken Sailor Hydra."

All of a sudden a Crimson Comlink/Portal Device appeared on Kodachi's wrist as she remembered everything from being captured to having Mistress 9 stripped from her and the powers of Hydra within her.

"What happened?" Kodachi asked as she spotted Mousse and Shampoo with strange Crescent Moon Mark on their foreheads and she remembered her life in the Silver Millennium protecting the Solar Princess and helping the Phobian Enforcers out. Out of instinct she grabbed the Crystal Wand. Once that happened, the other wands combined with the Crystal One as she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hydra Crystal Power Make Up!"

With that a Crimson and Black Light surrounded her as a White Leotard materialized on her upper body followed by a Crimson Skirt and Sailor Collar. A Crimson Choker with a Golden Star in the center of it materialized on her neck followed by a Silver Tiara with a Crimson Jewel in the center materialized on her forehead followed by a pair of dangly Crimson triangle-shaped Earrings on her ears. White Gloves that reached her elbow with Crimson piping materialized on her hands as Crimson Knee-High Lace Up boots materialized on her feet and legs. A black bow with a heart-shaped broach in the center materialized on her chest as a long Crimson Ribbon materialzed on the small of her back. Her black hair was no longer in a ponytail, it was trailing down her back at about Mid-Back Length. Where Kodachi Kuno once stood, Sailor Hydra was in her place her long free-flowing hair blowing in a non-existent wind.

"I must go help my Princess." Sailor Hydra said as she portaled to the location of Eternal Solaris and the others.

Materializing a gymnastics Ribbon she called out her Strongest Attack. "Hydra Vacuum Wave Wallop!" Hydra's ribbon added double power to her strike as she took out all the remaining Daimons and introduced herself to the rest of the group. She then portaled away to a room in the Kuno Mansion. Her dad was to busy looking for new-style haircuts to give his students so he didn't even notice. Hydra then touched her broached and returned to Kodachi.

"Well it looks like I have to help those Senshi take down the Death Busters for capturing me among other things." Kodachi said as her henshin wand vanished. "I must thank those two mysterious people for helping me see my true calling. The Black Rose of St. Hebereke High School for girls just acquired another mission in life.

With that Kodachi started messing with her potions. What will happen now that Sailor Hydra is awakened. Is the end of the Death Busters finally drawing near? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

_**The End of Arc I: Countdown to Death Busters Demise  
**_

_**To Be Continued In...**_

_**Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The Time has come to take care of the Death Busters once and For all Kaorinite must be the first. Also heal the Witches Five and Kaorinite. Will the Senshi succeed or fail? It should be easier now that Sailor Hydra has joined the squad. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on Galactic Guardians S__- __Episode 15(GGA Episode 43): Kaorinite's Last Stand!_**

Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you.

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!


	15. 43: Kaorinite's Last Stand!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 15(GGA Episode 43): Kaorinite's Last Stand!_**

**_Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters Part I_**

**_New Character Info:  
_**

Kodachi/Sailor Hydra

Element: Fighting

Level 1: Hydra Halo Rings: Hydra creates a pair of rings by drawing circles in the air and they become real and solid. The rings then can be taken and used as throwing weapons. When dropped around an enemy they can either be a forcefield or a restraint.(Credit also goes to Thomas Drovin for this attack as well).  
Level 2: Hydra Hydro Split: This attack causes Hydra to split into clones with the exact same strength and abilities if the original Hydra is too tired or weak to fight, she can hide and recover while the clones keep the enemy busy.(This attack is based off the Greek Legend of the Hydra when one of it's head got cut off it grew 2 new ones in it's place. Then when the 2 heads were cut off it got 4 new ones etc...)(Thanks goes to Thomas Drovin for this attack)

Level 3A: Hydra Seismic Toss Smash

B: Hydra Vacuum Wave Wallop

Transformation Phrases: Hydra Power Make Up!, Hydra Star Power Make Up!, Hydra Crystal Power Make Up!

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

This universe is full of different dimensions. A, B, C, and D. Each dimension is defended by the Sailor Senshi. The most recent additions being the Galactic Guardians two newest and most likely the two final newest members. This story covers two dimensions, mainly focusing on Dimension A. The Galactic Guardians are the last line of defense for Dimension A and the Multi-verse. They also have friends in other dimensions as well. B and D are the most notable dimensions of friends and allies they have. For a year after the fall of Galaxia there was peace in Dimension A. No one batted an eyelash at the peace. Everyone was happy until one fateful day, forces of evil from the past were resurrected by an evil scientist. The first two threats to the universe have been dealt with, however there still remains three more factions of the resurrected evil. More than likely, more threats will surface than the remaining three. It is time for new adventures and new missions for the alliance known as the Silver Moon Alliance to arrive.

Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova/Adventures in Unova and Beyond theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars theme, and Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever theme plays in a medley as the original senshi along with the Galactic Guardians and their advisors appear on the screen. **_Galactic Guardians S_** appears on the screen above the original Senshi as well as the Galactic Guardians, Rion/Solar Knight/ Prince Hyperion in both their civilian forms as well as their hero forms. Sailors Dione and Haumea of Dimension A have now joined the crew. Also one of the silhouettes is replaced by a Senshi with a Byzantium Skirt and Pink Bow clad Senshi known as Sailor Nix. The remaining Silhouette is replaced by the Crimson Skirt and Black Bow clad Senshi known as Sailor Hydra.

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians A...**_

* * *

Kodachi became Sailor Hydra after Mistress 9 and her separated.

* * *

_**Kodachi's Location...**_

* * *

When they arrived at the location, they went up to Kodachi's body.

"We have to awaken Sailor Hydra, it's the only way we will win this battle." Regulus said.

With that Aurora and Regulus combined their Crescent Moon Powers and produced three Henshin Wands as Kodachi was waking up.

"Kodachi, are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"We need your help!" Regulus said. "Time for you to awaken Sailor Hydra."

All of a sudden a Crimson Comlink/Portal Device appeared on Kodachi's wrist as she remembered everything from being captured to having Mistress 9 stripped from her and the powers of Hydra within her.

"What happened?" Kodachi asked as she spotted Mousse and Shampoo with strange Crescent Moon Mark on their foreheads and she remembered her life in the Silver Millennium protecting the Solar Princess and helping the Phobian Enforcers out. Out of instinct she grabbed the Crystal Wand. Once that happened, the other wands combined with the Crystal One as she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hydra Crystal Power Make Up!"

With that a Crimson and Black Light surrounded her as a White Leotard materialized on her upper body followed by a Crimson Skirt and Sailor Collar. A Crimson Choker with a Golden Star in the center of it materialized on her neck followed by a Silver Tiara with a Crimson Jewel in the center materialized on her forehead followed by a pair of dangly Crimson triangle-shaped Earrings on her ears. White Gloves that reached her elbow with Crimson piping materialized on her hands as Crimson Knee-High Lace Up boots materialized on her feet and legs. A black bow with a heart-shaped broach in the center materialized on her chest as a long Crimson Ribbon materialzed on the small of her back. Her black hair was no longer in a ponytail, it was trailing down her back at about Mid-Back Length. Where Kodachi Kuno once stood, Sailor Hydra was in her place.

"I must go help my Princess." Sailor Hydra said as she portaled to the location of Eternal Solaris and the others.

Materializing a gymnastics Ribbon she called out her Strongest Attack. "Hydra Vaccuum Wave Wallop!" Hydra's ribbon added double power to her strike as she took out all the remaining Daimons and introduced herself to the rest of the group. She then portaled away to a room in the Kuno Mansion. Her dad was to busy looking for new-style haircuts to give his students so he didn't even notice. Hydra then touched her broached and returned to Kodachi.

"Well it looks like I have to help those Senshi take down the Death Busters for capturing me among other things." Kodachi said as her henshin wand vanished. "I must thank those two mysterious people for helping me see my true calling. The Black Rose of St. Hebereke High School for girls just acquired another mission in life.

With that Kodachi started messing with her potions.

* * *

_**Solar Palace main chamber...**_

* * *

Regulus, Aurora, Libra the Lunar Delcatty, Gemini the Lunar Glameow, Draco the Lunar Haxorus, Orion the Lunar Pikachu, and Virgo the Lunar Azumarril portal in as apparent questions are on the faces of the Solaris Court as well as Ren, and Akane, Umi, and Yomi.

"Okay, Regulus, Aurora who is Sailor Hydra?" Ren asked.

"Do we already know her?" Akane asked.

"You best speak up!" Satoko said.

"Yeah!" Kasumi said.

"I'm sure you will figure out instantly once she reappears." Regulus said.

"Let's just say it's hard to overlook her laugh." Aurora said.

"It is one of the most unusual laughs you will ever hear." Libra said.

"I'm sure you figure out her civilian identity immediately when she laughs." Gemini said.

"Now leave us alone!" Draco said.

"We need to get some sleep!" Orion said.

"Sleep? It's only 4:00 in the afternoon." Kasumi said.

"We have to check some things out at the time gates." Virgo said.

Aurora and Regulus switched back to Shampoo and Mousse.

"Shampoo and Mousse got to return to Nekohanten!" Shampoo said in her famous broken Japanese.

Mousse nodded.

Shampoo and Mousse activated their portals and returned to the Nekohanten.

Just then the target alarm went off and on the computer screen, Indigo Plateau appeared. Kaorinite was randomly taking Pure Hearts.

"We have to get there now! Solar Eternal!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Nix Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that everyone transformed into their Senshi forms and then portaled to the location of the disturbance.

* * *

_**Indigo Plateau...**_

* * *

"I can't believe this place is targeted again!" Eternal Solaris said.

"We have to defeat the disturbance." Terra said.

"I will go with Chibi-Solaris to investigate the day care center." Chibi-Terra said.

Chibi-Solaris agreed and went with her twin sister.

The rest of the senshi explored the rest of the Pokemon League Village for any suspicious activity.

The Senshi ran into several Daimons as well as some stray Youma that went into hiding after the Negaverse was defeated as well as some stray Droids that went into hiding after the Dark Moon was defeated.

"Where are you Kaorinite!" Eternal Solaris said as she led her team through the streets of Pokemon League Village.

Kaorinite found herself pinned up against the wall by Crimson Skirt Clad Senshi.

"Who are you?" Kaorinite asked. "Why are you here?"

"Ohhohohohoho." The scantily clad figure laughed. "You dare question who I am after you forced me to merge with that Mistress 9 of yours and keep me hostage? In the name of Pluto's Moon Hydra I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! ! I am Sailor Hydra! Hydra Halo Rings!"

After Hydra said that, she drew circles with her hands and they turned to solid and threw them at Kaorinite to immobilize her and was about to use her Vacuum Wave Wallop to finish her off when she was stopped by a Thunder Wave from Orion. It was a mini surge and she will be able to move momentarily.

"I know where I know that laugh from!" Eternal Solaris said as she stood in front of Hydra. Hydra saw the Winged Senshi of the sun and while keeping her concentration, she dropped down to her knees and bowed to her Princess.

"Forgive me Princess, I wanted to teach the Harlot a lesson for using me like she did." Hydra said. "Why must you save her?"

"Because, she can be very valuable to our cause." Eternal Solaris said as Terra and the others arrived behind her. They were soon joined by the Solaris Twins who have just come up next to their future parents. "We have to heal her."

Eris heard this and went up next to her Princess.

"We may need both of our healing powers Princess." Eris said.

"I agree." Eternal Solaris said. "So we don't need to play rock paper scissors."

"Hydra, stand back." the Solaris Twins ordered.

Hydra complied and did so.

"Kaorinite, are you ready to leave your chains and join our cause and do you solemnly swear to keep all of the Senshi Secrets to yourself unless they can be thoroughly trusted?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"I do my Princess." Kaorinite said as she raised her right hand. "I am so tired of that slave driver of a boss of mine."

Eternal Solaris looked over to Triton and asked if Kaorinite was legit. As soon as it was confirmed, Eternal Solaris and Eris pulled out their scepters.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

The two beams came from the scepters and bypassed Hydra and surrounded Kaorinite as the star on her forehead vanished to be replaced by a Silver Moon Symbol. Kaorinite had been healed.

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance Kaorinite." Eternal Solaris said. "You do still have your ability to flicker, flash and teleport from place to place. We could use your smarts on our team. Do you accept your duty and swear to protect the Galaxy from invaders inside and outside the Milky Way Galaxy as well as the multiple dimensions we protect?"

"I do." Kaorinite said as the mark on her forehead became permanent but faded into her forehead as to not be seen by the general public.

"Good, now let us all destroy the remaining Daimons and prepare for our next battle with the remaining Death Busters." Eternal Solaris said.

With that all the Daimons and other stray monsters were destroyed. Everyone then returned to the Solar Palace, Hydra and Kaorinite included. It was time to find out who the mysterious Sailor Hydra really was. Also who would they face next? Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The first of the Witches Five to be healed is Eugeal! It is time to cut down the rest of the Death Buster Ranks. Also Sailor Hydra is revealed. Who is she? and Will the Senshi succeed or fail in taking down Eugeal? What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians A - Episode 15(GGA Episode 44): Sailor Hydra Revealed! Eugeal's Last Stand!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out Satoko's current look only replace the skirt and sandals with the hat, pants and shoes of the link marked "ashleyv10dotjpg" on my profile.

Please Read and Review if you wish to do so! Also enjoy!


	16. 44: Hydra Revealed! Eugeal's Last Stand!

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

_**Disclaimer: **_

Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me! I also don't own the Level 1 attack for Hydra known as: Hydra Halo Rings or the Level 2 attack for Hydra known as Hydra Hydro Split they are both owned by Thomas Drovin. I came up with the rest of the attacks for Sailor Hydra myself.**_  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 16(GGA Episode 44): Sailor Hydra Revealed, Eugeal's Last Stand!_**

**_Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters Part II_**

**_New Character Info:  
_**

Kodachi/Sailor Hydra

Element: Fighting

Level 1: Hydra Halo Rings: Hydra creates a pair of rings by drawing circles in the air and they become real and solid. The rings then can be taken and used as throwing weapons. When dropped around an enemy they can either be a forcefield or a restraint.(Credit also goes to Thomas Drovin for this attack as well).  
Level 2: Hydra Hydro Split: This attack causes Hydra to split into clones with the exact same strength and abilities if the original Hydra is too tired or weak to fight, she can hide and recover while the clones keep the enemy busy.(This attack is based off the Greek Legend of the Hydra when one of it's head got cut off it grew 2 new ones in it's place. Then when the 2 heads were cut off it got 4 new ones etc...)(Thanks goes to Thomas Drovin for this attack)

Level 3A: Hydra Seismic Toss Smash

B: Hydra Vaccuum Wave Wallop

_Transformation Phrases:_ Hydra Power Make Up!, Hydra Star Power Make Up!, Hydra Crystal Power Make Up!_  
_

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

_Kaorinite was defeated and healed by the Galactic Guardians, actually the Solaris Court. Also a new Sailor Senshi joined the fight in the form of Sailor Hydra. Who is this mysterious Sailor Hydra? Keep reading to find out! _

* * *

**_At the Solar Palace..._**

* * *

All the Senshi that were stationed there at the moment congregated around the table.

"What is it you have called us here for Princess?" Saika said as she de-transformed.

"Please explain your highness." Touko said after de-transforming.

"We do have a new Ally in the fight against evil in Kaorinite." Princess Satoko said as she pointed to said person. "However we have also had a new Senshi join our ranks in the fight against evil. We mus embrace her no matter who she is. I have a suspicion, but we have to confirm it. This is the reason why I have called everyone to congregate around the table. Pluto, I know you are watching. I also know that the Sailor Quartet is watching as well. So now to reveal who Sailor Hydra is."

"Hydra, please step forward." Princess Kasumi said from beside her love and soulmate. "We must see who has joined us."

"We will welcome you to the Phobian Enforcers with open arms." Princess Ren said.

"Yes we will indeed." Princess Akana said.

"Very well majesties." Hydra said as she touched her broach de-transforming into none other than Kodachi Kuno, green Leotard and all.

"Kodachi Kuno?" Princess Ren said as she returned to Ranma-Chan/Ren.

"You are the mysterious Sailor Hydra?" Princess Akana said as she returned to Akane Tendo.

"Akane Tendo, you are Sailor Deimos?" Kodachi said.

"Who are you harlot?" Kodachi asked Ren.

"Maybe this will help." Ren said as she put her hair into the Pigtail Braid.

"Pigtailed girl?" Kodachi asked. "Where is my Ranma-Sama!"

"I am right here." Ranma-Chan said.

"Prove it to me Harlot!" Kodachi said.

With that Ranma-Chan shifted into Ranma-Kun.

"Now do you believe me?" Ranma asked.

"I would say that my poisons and drugs are messing with my mind, but I have stopped exposing myself to them. I don't remember much about the past months. Why is that?" Kodachi said then asked.

"Because, you were under the control of the Dark Blue Alliance, more specificly Mistress 9." Akane said. "By the way, Ranma has chosen me. Simply because of our link to the Princess of Phobos and Princess of Deimos. We were actually them back in the Silver Millennium. Weren't we Shampoo."

As soon as her name was said, her and Mousse showed up and manifested their Crescent Moon Marks in human form becoming Aurora and Regulus.

"That is correct." Aurora said. "Also Ukyo is Sailor Titan."

"Yuka and Sayuri are Sailors Oberon and Europa respectively." Regulus said.

"Azusa Shiratori is Sailor Callisto." Orion said.

"Nabiki Tendo is Sailor Charon. Kasumi Tendo is Sailor Dione." Virgo said.

"That is why when Kasumi Tendo is around," Kasumi started after deactivating her Princess Kasumi Persona.. "I go by Kassie or Katsu."

After Kasumi said Katsu she shifted into her male form and went over next to Princess Satoko, who returned to just Satoko.

"Yeah, Katsu and I are engaged. " Satoko said.

"Just like..." Katsu said as he shifted back to Kasumi Yawa.

"Kasumi Yawa and me" Satoko said as she shifted back to Satoshi.

"Please explain. Are there any other Senshi from Nerima?" Kodachi asked still on one knee.

"Konatsu is also a Senshi." Satoshi said. "He/She is Sailor Dysnomia."

"Who are all these other Senshi?" Kodachi asked pointing to Touko, Saika, as well as the currently Senshified Pokemon girls.

"My name is Haruka Tamaki, I am Sailor Io." Haruka said after de-transforming from her Senshi form.

"I am Sailor Rhea." Saika said, then shifted to her male form. "I am also named Shuu in this form."

"Jusenkyo?" Kodachi asked having barely heard about it through rumors. "I suppose, Ranma-Sama, your father gave you the curse?"

Ranma nodded as he undid his pigtail and shifted back to Ren.

"All of us Jusenkyo victims that are Senshi learned how to control our curses by will." Ren said to Kodachi.

"My name is Hikari Berlitz." Hikari said after de-transforming from Sailor Titania. "I am Sailor Titania."

"My name is Nozomi." Nozomi said after de-transforming from Sailor Eris. "I am Sailor Eris."

"My name is Imite." Imite said as she de-transformed from Sailor Triton. "I am Sailor Triton."

"My name is Iris." Iris said as she de-transformed from Sailor Haumea. "I am from the Village of Dragons. My adoptive Grandfather, Drayden is the current Opelucid City Gym Leader. He and I battled a few years ago and I proved myself in his eyes, so as soon as he retires, I will become the Opelucid City Gym Leader.

"My name is Nanako." Nanako said with a giggle as she de-transformed from Sailor Ganymede. "I am from New Bark Town in Johto and am Sailor Ganymede."

"Anyone else wish to introduce themselves to me?" Kodachi asked.

Satoshi then shifted to Satoko and put her arm around Kasumi and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I also have a little brother who was part of the Solarian Palace Royalty." Satoko said. "His name is Rion, he is Prince Hyperion or Solar knight. He is off on a mission right now back in his hometown."

"I see." Kodachi said. "May I please get up now my Princess?"

"Yes you may Lady Kodachi of the moon Hydra." Satoko said.

"Everyone take your stations at the computer to survey all of Japan." Kasumi said.

All the girls curtsied and took their stations.

"Database updated!" The computer said. "All Allies that have recently joined us, are now listed as members of the Silver Moon Alliance."

"Very good." Satoko said.

The emergency alarm went off and showed Eugeal cackling at the entrance to Pallet Town with several unconscious citizens with their heart crystals out.

"Pallet City is under attack! Please report immediately!" The Computer said.

"Right!" Satoko said as she grabbed her broach. "Solar Eternal!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Nix Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Hydra Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed into their senshi forms.

* * *

**_In Pallet City Square..._**

* * *

The Senshi went through their portals to Pallet City. The town was overrun by Daimons.

"Hydra Vacuum Wave Wallop! Hydra Halo Rings!" Hydra said as she summoned her gymnastics ribbons with the symbol of Hydra on them and spun them around several times creating the rings. She then threw them at several Daimons destroying them with one hit.

"Nix Night Shade Knockout!" Nix said as she shot two rings from the tips of her gloves heading straight toward the Daimons. "Take this! Nix Shadow Force Smash!"

After Sailor Nix said that she disappeared from sight confusing all the Daimons. All of a sudden she appeared out of thin air and destroyed several Daimons with her own body.

"Now it's my turn!" Eternal Solaris said as she summoned her ultimate scepter. "This is going to weaken me considerably, but if it gets the job done, I have to do this. Solar... Flare... Sunspot... Storm... Smash!"

Eternal Solaris fell to her knees and was stopped by Chibi-Solaris.

"We have to do this together Mommy." Chibi-Solaris said. "Time to call on our friend. I know you have the strength to do so."

"I understand hon." Eternal Solaris says as the sun quickly heals her strength. "I so totally have to learn how to use that attack with out weakening so much."

Eternal Solaris gets up with the aide of her future daughter.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

Chibi-Solaris summons her bell while Eternal Solaris stands ready.

"Please Pegasus Protector of dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appears and gives Eternal Solaris the power to attack while the other Senshi are taking out the other minor daimons that are left.

"Solaris... Shooting... Star... Cosmic... Meditation!"

Several rays of sunlight came from the scepter as the biggest and most menacing Daimon was surrounded by a dazzling gold light.

"Wonderful!" The Daimon said as he was incinerated.

The Senshi including Nix and Hydra went to work at returning all the pure heart crystals to their rightful owners. Eugeal was the only one left as she looked like she was in extreme pain. It looks like Pharaoh 90 found out about her failure and wanted to destroy her.

"Please, help me! I need any healer available." Eugeal screamed out in pain. "I so don't want to be a slave anymore!"

Eris and Eternal Solaris heard this and decided it was best to heal them with both of their powers.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

The two healing waves surround Eugeal and engulfed her. Quickly her Black Star turned into a Silver Crescent Moon which means she is now part of the Silver Moon Alliance.

"Welcome Eugeal." Eternal Solaris said as she asked the same questions to her as she did to Kaorinite. Eugeal said I do to all of them.

"I am at your service my Princess." Eugeal said as she curtsied.

"I accept your service, " Eternal Solaris said. "I would like to be your friend as well."

"I would like that." Eugeal said. "What about Kaorinite? Is she one of your friends too?"

"Yes she is." Eternal Solaris said. "We are glad to have her. Let us head back to the Solar Palace."

With that everyone Portaled to the Solar Palace bringing an end to another successful mission.

* * *

_**Back in the Basement of Cinnabar Island Pokemon Academy...**_

* * *

"Mimete, I am giving you one more chance!" Dr. Tomoe said. "Fail me this time and you will pay!"

"I understand Dr." Mimete said as she went back to her quarters. She then used sign language to tell the remaining witches that she would not be back. She had decided to tank and become part of the Silver Moon Alliance.

Now that Eugeal has been healed, how will the battles with the rest of the witches go? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next time:_** Now it was time for Mimete to get a shot at taking over the world. Will she succeed or fail, also will the Senshi be successful or not in taking down Mimete? What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on Galactic Guardians S - **_**_Episode 17(GGA Episode 45): Mimete's Final Curtain!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!


	17. 45: Mimete's Final Curtain!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**_Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters Part III_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 17(GGA Episode 45): Mimete's Final Curtain!_**

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

_Kodachi Kuno was revealed to be Sailor Hydra and Eugeal had been healed._

* * *

_**In the Basement of Cinnabar Island Pokemon Academy...**_

* * *

"Mimete, I am giving you one more chance!" Dr. Tomoe said. "Fail me this time and you will pay!"

"I understand Dr." Mimete said as she went back to her quarters. She then used sign language to tell the remaining witches that she would not be back. She had decided to tank and become part of the Silver Moon Alliance.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

* * *

The Computer rang to life as a message from Jadeite in the Mt. Silver Headquarters.

"Princess," Jadeite said. "I need you and your Solaris Court to report to the Mt. Silver Headquarters.

"I read you loud and clear." Satoko said.

"Let's go!" Kassie said.

"Oh my." Kasumi said as she emerged from a portal. "Are we going to go to Mt. Silver?"

"I don't think you are going anywhere without me." Nabiki said as she emerged from her portal.

"We sure are." Yomi said.

"Let's go!" Umi said as she activated her portal followed by the others.

* * *

_**Mt. Silver...**_

* * *

Several portals opened up in front of the former Dark Kingdom Generals.

"We have something that will make it easier to get around this world should the portal system on your watches goes on the fritz." Zoicite said as she flashed in.

"We had to do something to repay all of you for breaking the hold that Beryl had over us." Kunzite said flashing in right next to Zoicite and putting his arm around her.

"I think we have a better way of going through dimensions." Nephrite said.

"That is why we called you here." Jadeite said.

"So um like where is it?" Akane asked.

"Show it to us please." Ren said.

With that the four former generals snapped their fingers and a huge ship appeared in the main hangar. They must've been working on it for a while.

All of a sudden five different colors flashed in and revealed themselves. It was the former dark moon family followed by Prizma, Avery, Berty, and Catzy.

"We have also put a hangar in the Solar Palace." Emerald said.

"We had to do something to thank you." Rubeus said.

"We couldn't have been freed if it weren't for all of you." Prince Diamond said. "Wait a minute who are the other four?"

"They weren't with you before." Princess Pearl said.

"Who are they?" Sapphire said.

"My name is Kodachi Kuno, I am Sailor Hydra." Kodachi said.

"My name is Kasumi Tendo, we have met before." Kasumi said. "However I wasn't a Senshi. I am Sailor Dione."

"My name is Iris." Iris said. "I am Sailor Haumea."

"My name is Touko." Touko said. "I am also a newer member of the group. I am Sailor Nix."

"It is nice to meet all of the new members." Rubeus said.

"Oh yeah we also built a hangar in all of the other bases." Prizma said.

"It was the least we could do." Berty said.

"You freed us." Avery said.

"From the Wiseman." Catzy said.

"Thank you very much!" Satoshi said. "It is great to have such awesome friends that are handy with mechanical areas as well."

"So could you show us the jest of everything on this ship?" Kassie asked. "What are the different forms it has?"

The former enemies turned allies took out a remote and was able to change forms. One was a semi truck, one form was a 777, one was a 747. Two buttons were pressed at the same time revealing an aircraft carrier that was sitting in the water and channel that led to a set of doors that opened and closed. There was also a giant space shuttle form. It had even more forms than the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier had. It also had a warp drive and portal function. There was also a function that could help it vanish into any surrounding area.

All of a sudden the alarm went off. It seemed that Castelia City was being targeted by the Death Busters. All the Senshi transformed and activated their portal function on their wrist communicators figuring it wouldn't do to have a big old Semi-Truck driving through the streets of Castelia City as cramped as it was already. Burgh was targeted as was Elesa, Lenora, Cilan, Clay, Skyla, Brycen and Drayden. There evidently was a gym leader convention and every single one of them were targeted by Mimete. She must've really wanted to gain the favor of Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. With that the now transformed Senshi portaled to Castelia City.

* * *

_**Castelia City...**_

* * *

All the Senshi were split up to go find where all the targets were. The Solaris Twins, being the quickest and smallest at the moment quickly went around town as fast as they could and put the pure hearts back into the victims' chests and took them to the hospital. They then surrounded the army of Daimons and quickly and orderly drove the monster army into the center of town. The Solaris Quartet surrounded Mimete and convinced her to go to the center of town in the park.

"Go my Daimon Army!" Mimete said. "Destroy those Senshi and everything they hold dear about this city!"

Eternal Solaris and Terra as well as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra surround Mimete.

"Like why do you insist on working for your bosses?" Eternal Solaris asked as she used her Solaris Aiku Blade Slash to slice down quite a few Daimons at once.

"Do you have any idea if this Pharaoh 90 character even cares about you?" Terra asked as she used her Terra Nunti Spear Blast to take out a whole lot more of the Daimon army.

"Your so-called bosses don't care for you one bit." Ganymede said as she summoned her Meteor Hammer and destroyed several of the army with the Meteor Hammer Mash. "You honestly expect them to want you back once you fail this mission?"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Nix Shadow Force Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Hydra Vacuum Wave Wallop!"

"Dione Psybeam Blast!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

All of the attacks connected destroying the reimaining Daimons as Mimete fell to her knees completely out of energy.

"I knew this would happen." Mimete said. "I used up all my energy I was given after I was reincarnated. Before I fade away, I must tell you Senshi, that the next battles with the remaining witches will be even tougher than they were before. You got Eugeal on your side. Now I wish for you to heal me with all the healing magic you've got to get back to what my true calling was. I want to help save the world as a member of the Silver Moon Alliance. I am tired of being a member of the Dark Alliance. From this point forward you can consider me an ally in the fight against the Death Busters."

Chibi-Solaris and Eternal Solaris took those words to heart. They knew they were true. They then transformed into Princess Satoko and Neo Princess Satoko.

"Everyone except the healers must step back." Princess Satoko said.

"That is an order even for you Sis." Neo Princess Satoko said as shining Golden Wings just like her mothers appeared along with a purple formal gown the same as Princess Satoko. They then summon their royal scepters and promise to do their best to bring Mimete to their side. The time has come.

Eris, Dione, summoned their scepters ready to heal when a Pink Senshi came out of a Time Portal with her scepter in hand as well. This was Eternal Neo Sailor Moon. Eternal Neo Moon for short.

The time had come to heal the second of the witches five.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing..."

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song..."

"Dione Psybeam Healing Beam..."

Then Princess Satoko and Neo Princess Satoko raised their scepters to the sky and started shouting out their combined healing moves.

"Solar Princess Shooting Star Healing Wave Song..."

"Activation!" Eternal Neo Moon finished.

"Surround!" Eris called out with confidence.

"Blast!" Dione called out with even more insistence and determination than she ever has before. It was now time for the two Solar Princesses to finish the healing pentagon moves.

"Surround!" The two Solar Princess called out as loud as they humanly could. This would work for sure this completed the healing square.

With that four beams: two of gold, one of aqua, one of pink, and one of silver formed a Pentagon around Mimete. She couldn't help but feel a sense of euphoria as the five beams surrounded her bathing her in a beautiful rainbow of colors. Just as fast as the beams hit her, they ceased and the star on her forehead was broken as a silver crescent moon appeared in it's place.

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance!" Eternal Solaris said as she reverted back to her senshi form.

She then proceeded to ask the exact same questions she asked to Kaorinite and Eugeal to which Mimete responded I do.

"We welcome you to the team!" Chibi-Solaris exclaimed as she hugged the former witch welcoming her into the circle of the Silver Moon Alliance as she was given a standard communicator the same color as her hair and outfit with a communication button, an all call red button and a button labeled time portal activation.

The rest of the Senshi that were involved in the healing even the ones that weren't involved in the healing dogpiled Mimete as a welcome to the team.

Soon, Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo decided to head back to Nerima, while Usa decided to return to Crystal Tokyo to make sure her guardians were okay. Kodachi also opted to portal back to Nerima leaving only Ren, Akane, Satoko, Kasumi Yawa, The Solaris Twins, as well as the Solaris Court. Satoko quickly returned to Satoshi, just as Saika returned to Shuu, and Ren reverted to Ranma. The Solaris Court surround the Galaxy Quartet and the Solaris Twins as everyone portaled back to the Solar Palace wondering when their next mission would be. Mimete joined Kaorinite and Eugeal at their house in Pallet City that had plenty of room for the remaining witches to move in once they were healed. Even Cyprine and Peterols room was split in half one side was red while the other one was blue. Also Kaorinite and Eugeal got communicators that matched the color of their outfits. Black for Eugeal and white for Kaorinite.

So the Silver Moon Alliance grew by yet another member that day.

* * *

_**Back at Cinnabar Island Pokemon Academy...**_

* * *

Mimete's picture faded from the board. There were now only three left, well four if you count Cyprine and Peterol as two even though they share the same body. Telulu was then summoned by Mistress 9.

"Mimete as failed." Mistress 9 said. "I order you to take her, Eugeal, and Kaorinite down as well as those miserable Solaris Court Senshi. If you fail, do not bother to come back! Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete are to be your targets for pure hearts!"

"As you wish Mistress 9." Telulu said as she faded from sight ready to carry out her mission. However once she was far away from the Pokemon Academy and knew no one was watching or keeping an eye on her, she chuckled. "I never wanted to be brought back! I want to live a normal life, heck even if it means joining up with Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete as a member of the Silver Moon Alliance. I am sick of this repression. It's time to change my fate and destiny. Pharaoh 90 prepare to be finished by the Senshi once and for all. You too Mistress 9. However, it will not be as easy to turn me as it was those other three. I still have a statement to make."

All of a sudden Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 sneezed.

What was going to happen now? Be on the lookout for the next installment of Galactic Guardians A.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Now it was time for Telulu to take center stage at taking over the world. Will she succeed or fail, also will the Senshi be successful or not in taking down Telulu? What will happen? Be on the lookout to find out.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 18(GGA Episode 46): Telulu's Last Tribulation Part One_** Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

_**Special Author's Notes:**_

None at this time. Maybe more will come as the story progresses. Keep in mind this is the final Arc of this Season of Galactic Guardians.


	18. 46: Telulu's Last Tribulation Part I

**_Galactic Guardians S_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 18(GGA Episode 46): Telulu's Last Tribulation Part I : Aspertia City Combat!  
_**

_**Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters Part IV**_

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...**_

* * *

_Mimete took a chance at world domination and failed as she was healed just like the others were. Also Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki, Usa, and Kodachi returned to Nerima to meet up with the Phobian Enforcer Senshi to help defend Nerima and help the other Galactic Guardians if needed._

* * *

_**Cinnabar Island Pokemon Academy...**_

* * *

Mimete's picture faded from the board. There were now only three left, well four if you count Cyprin and Petirol as two even though they share the same body. Telulu was then summoned by Mistress 9.

"Mimete has failed." Mistress 9 said. "I order you to take her, Eugeal, and Kaorinite down as well as those miserable Solaris Court Senshi. If you fail, do not bother to come back! Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete are to be your targets for pure hearts!"

"As you wish Mistress 9." Telulu said as she faded from sight ready to carry out her mission.

* * *

_**Further away from the Academy...**_

* * *

"I never wanted to be brought back!" Telulu remarked. "I want to live a normal life, heck even if it means joining up with Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete as a member of the Silver Moon Alliance. I am sick of this repression. It's time to change my fate and destiny. Pharaoh 90 prepare to be finished by the Senshi once and for all. You too Mistress 9. However, it will not be as easy to turn me as it was those other three. I still have a statement to make."

All of a sudden Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 sneezed.

* * *

_**Deep within Mt. Silver several former Enemies of the Senshi were gathered...**_

* * *

Satoshi, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi, Shuu, Imite, Nanako, Haruka, Hikari, Nozomi, Hikaru, Touko, Ranma, and Akane gathered all the former enemies for briefing.

"Okay." Satoshi said as he addressed Jadeite. "I want you, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite, to help Azurite and Fluorite in the Solar Palace to make sure everything is running smoothly and to protect it. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jadeite said. "We will do that."

As soon as Jadeite had said that, him, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite shimmered to the Solar Palace to help out Azurite and Fluorite.

Kasumi then addressed the form Dark Moon Family of Prince Diamond, Princess Pearl, Rubeus, Sapphire, and Emerald.

"You five," Kasumi started. "I wish for you to help out with the Pallet City Base of Operations. You are charged with monitoring Kanto. Do you understand?"

The five former Dark Moon Members nodded and did as they were told.

Ranma then addressed Bertie, Catzi, Avery, and Prizma.

"As for you ladies," Ranma stated as he pointed to the four. "I wish for you to protect and monitor Johto should something unforseen happen. Do you understand?"

The four sisters nod as they shimmer out to their appointed postions.

"Now for you former witches." Akane says as she address Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete. "You three are charged with helping the Unova Gym Leaders in the Chargestone Cave base. Your main focus should be to protect Unova and all of its cities. The cave is between Driftveil City and Mistralton City. You also have got to be on your guard because, Pharaoh 90 will be gunning for you. You may not be the targeted at the moment, but be on guard."

The three nodded and did so as they flashed to their assigned location.

"Um what about here in Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn?" Haruka asked curiously. "Those three regions need to be protected along with the Battle Frontier and Orange Islands we don't have enough allies to do that with.

"I think that's where you are mistaken Haruka." Umi said as she summoned the Raider Warriors.

The twelve Raider Warriors looked at who summoned them and saluted.

"What is it you like want Umi?" Karomi asked.

"We need to know." Akira said.

"We need you twelve to split up and take care of a couple of regions by monitoring Dark Alliance Activity." Umi said.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"Please explain." Erika said.

"We need to know." Reiji said

"Please enlighten us." Natsume said.

"What is it you want from us?" Ayame asked.

"Spill it sprout!" Shigeru asked.

"Explain." Hiroshi said.

"I would like to know as well." Furura said.

Yomi took over for her sister.

"Ayame, Shigeru, Akira, Karomi, Takeshi, Erika;" Yomi started. "We need you six to report to the Twinleaf Town base in Sinnoh and monitor any enemy activity you find. Can you do that?"

The six aforementioned Raider Warriors nodded and portaled to the base they were assigned to.

"Naoko, Chisame, Natsume, Reiji, Hiroshi, and Furura." Umi took over from Yomi. "We need you to stay here and monitor everything in Johto should something come up. We do have a lot of allies here so they will be able to help if you need to."

"That just leave Hoenn and the Orange Archipelago." Shuu remarked. "Who will we get to guard those regions and what about the Battle Frontier?"

"We don't need to worry about the Battle Frontier or the Orange Archipelago." Satoshi said, but just in case I will send the Frontier Brains and the Orange Island Gym Leaders an E-mail to monitor the activity."

As soon as Satoshi said that, the e-mail was quickly sent out.

"As for the Hoenn Region," Kasumi started as she sent several E-mails out to their allies in the gyms of Hoenn as well as Evergrande City. "They know of a serious threat coming from otherworldly enemies."

"What are you going to do?" Furura asked.

"We are going to be commencing operations from our new toy that our former enemies built for us. They taught us how to work it." Imite said. "Now off with you, we have a mission to fulfill."

With that the remaining six Raider Warriors went to their posts inside Mt. Silver as the Senshi that were currently there boarded the mobile command ship. Satoshi, Kasumi, Umi, Yomi, Ranma, and Akane were at the main controls while every one of the other Senshi were at their own stations. Soon a Portal formed over the mobile command ship and sucked it through.

* * *

_**On the mobile command ship...**_

* * *

"Haruka, Shuu, prepare to vanish into the sky." Satoshi said.

"In three, two, one." Kasumi said.

"We have vanished are undetectable by enemy radar!" Haruka said happily.

"So we are good to go." Shuu said.

"Hikari, Nanako, Iris, Nozomi, Touko how are our main gauges looking?" Satoshi asked.

"Everything is operating at optimal performance." Hikari said.

"We should be able to enter stealth mode now and we also have some people to operate this ship should it need to move." Nanako said.

Iris,Nozomi, and Touko nodded in acknowledgement as Satoshi and Touko sent out Zekrom and Reshiram to help patrol the area.

With that, the Senshi as well as Zekrom and Reshiram patrolled the skies over Dimension A.

* * *

_**As the Senshi were patrolling the skies...**_

* * *

The target alarm went off. It seems that Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon were targets.

"We really need someone else here while we are gone to make sure everything runs smoothly." Satoshi said as he looked at the computer seeing that those three were seen in Aspertia City.

"Where is Aspertia City Touko?" Satoshi asked.

"Computer bring up Southwestern Unova on the screen focus point, Aspertia City. It seems they are having an orientation for new Gym Leaders there." Touko said.

"Acknowledged." The Computer spoke as it brought up the Trainer School in Aspertia City.

"We have to get someplace close." Touko said. "We have to save them. Computer who is the perpetrator this time. Also transport Belle here we need her help."

"Is this Belle to be trusted?" The computer asked to Satoshi and Kasumi.

"Yes she is." Kasumi said. "Computer switch this Mobile Command unit to hover as soon as we get to the skies above Aspertia City."

"Acknowledged." The computer spoke. "It seems like Telulu is the culprit this time."

Soon Belle stood on the Bridge of the ship after being transported there. She somehow managed to land on Satoshi.

"Um Belle, could you please get off of me?" Satoshi asked.

"Oops sorry." Belle said as she let out a sweatdrop. "What am I doing here?"

"You have to promise to keep what you are about to see a secret especially from Cheren when you go see how he is doing." Satoshi said as he shifted to Satoko.

"You look familiar." Belle said as she acknowledged the change in Satoshi's appearance. "I will keep it a secret."

"Good," Satoko said. "In this form I am known as Satoko. I have to show you something as does everyone else. We trust you with this secret. We will tell Cheren, when we can."

"Oh yeah that's right," Belle said. "Cheren is a Gym Leader now. Marlon and Roxie have always been Gym Leaders they just haven't been widely well known."

"I beat Roxie for my Toxic Badge before I headed to East Unova about three years ago. It was my eighth badge. I didn't know that there was a Gym Leader named Marlon here in Unova." Satoko said.

"So like go ahead and show me." Belle said hopefully. Maybe her suspicions were correct. The Ally data base was updated with Belle's name.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Nix Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Head off to Aspertia City Computer." Eternal Solaris said. "Belle, you need to sit down and buckle up!"

Belle acknowledged the Sun Senshi's order and did so.

"Warp Drive Engage to Aspertia City!" Terra said.

The computer acknowledged and soon they were in the skies of Aspertia City still cloaked as they all activated their portals.

Out of several portals several attacks could be heard.

"Nix Shadow Force Smash!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

Chibi-Solaris decided to try her luck with a new attack as did Chibi-Terra. They figured they could use them without using up a lot of energy since they have been training with Setsuna.

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Chibi-Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

While the Senshi were distracted with the Daimons Telulu made her escape and got the hearts she targeted.

* * *

_**A little bit later...**_

* * *

Telulu was quickly stopped by Terra and Eternal Solaris. She immediately started throwing beams at them from her hands trying to destroy them.

"Telulu, why are you still working for those creeps?" Eternal Solaris asked. "You know they don't care one bit for you."

"I know that." Telulu said, "but I am not going to be turned as easily as the others were. Here you can have the Heart Crystals back. Those three weren't really my targets. However you watch out because I will return! And I will destroy you!"

"Thank you Telulu." Terra said. "We look forward to you joining our cause."

With that Terra and Eternal Solaris returned the Heart Crystals and quickly retrieved Belle. They gave Belle a communicator that had a portal button and an all call button along with several other buttons she could use to call any of the Senshi should she need help. Belle understood that she had to get Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon to the nearest hospital to recover she also knew she had to keep the secret she promised to keep. With that, Belle portaled to get Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon safely to the Aspertia City Hospital.

With all the Daimons that were sent out destroyed for the time being, the rest of the Senshi portaled back to the ship, de-transformed and were off again on patrol.

What was going to happen now? Be on the lookout for the next installment of Galactic Guardians A.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The time for Telulu to correct her evil ways is near. This time however she has targeted Eugeal, Kaorinite, and Mimete for their Heart Crystals that were now pure since they were on the good side now. What will happen now? Be on the lookout!

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 19(GGA Episode 47): Telulu's Last Tribulation Part II: Telulu's Final Fight!_** Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!


	19. 47: Telulu's Last Tribulation Part II

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 19(GGA Episode 47): Telulu's Last Tribulation Part II : Telulu's Final Fight!  
_**

**_Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters Part V_**

* * *

_**The Final Part of the Previous Battle...**_

* * *

Telulu was quickly stopped by Terra and Eternal Solaris. She immediately started throwing beams at them from her hands trying to destroy them.

"Telulu, why are you still working for those creeps?" Eternal Solaris asked. "You know they don't care one bit for you."

"I know that." Telulu said, "but I am not going to be turned as easily as the others were. Here you can have the Heart Crystals back. Those three weren't really my targets. However you watch out because I will return! And I will destroy you!"

"Thank you Telulu." Terra said. "We look forward to you joining our cause."

With that Terra and Eternal Solaris returned the Heart Crystals and quickly retrieved Belle. They gave Belle a communicator that had a portal button and an all call button along with several other buttons she could use to call any of the Senshi should she need help. Belle understood that she had to get Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon to the nearest hospital to recover she also knew she had to keep the secret she promised to keep. With that, Belle portaled to get Cheren, Roxie, and Marlon safely to the Aspertia City Hospital.

With all the Daimons that were sent out destroyed for the time being, the rest of the Senshi portaled back to the ship, de-transformed and were off again on patrol.

* * *

_**Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete were out on patrol for the SMA in Humilau City..**_**_._**

* * *

"Wow, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary here." Eugeal said. "Maybe we should check one of the Southwestern Unova cities. How about Virbank City?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kaorinite said. "We better be on the lookout for our old allies trying to destroy us."

"I agree." Mimete said. "We have to be very careful."

* * *

_**Back on the SMA Airship...**_

* * *

Satoshi and Kasumi were controlling the airship paying attention to the screen for any attacks.

All of a sudden the alarm went off. Telulu was attacking Humilau City.

"Oh no Satoshi!" Kasumi exclaimed. "That's where Kaorinite and the others are.

Satoshi and Kasumi landed their airship in the water near Humilau City. They then pressed some buttons on their consul and transformed the Airship into a Submarine and found a Sea Cave to park it in. They also made sure to activate the vanishing sequence as the panels reflected the surrounding rock formations to make it look like there is nothing there.

"I wonder how our friends did this." Satoshi remarked. "I wonder if they know any S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives."

"Satoshi, S.H.I.E.L.D. is an organization in the Marvel Comic universe. It doesn't actually exist." Kasumi said.

"I know that Kasumi, I was just saying it would be cool if an organization like that did exist, though I guess you can say that we are sort of like that organization."

Kasumi and the others nodded in agreement with Satoshi who quickly took out his Broach after switching to Satoko.

"Let's go!" Satoko said. "Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Nix Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The currently active SMA members said.

With that they created portal to Humilau City with their comlinks and jumped through them.

* * *

_**Humilau City...**_

* * *

Eternal Solaris and Company arrived in an alley in Humilau City Via their portals. They then proceeded through the city fighting all sorts of Daimons and stray Youma.

Eventually they came to the center of town where Kaorinite, Eugeal, Mimete were lying unconscious with their Heart Crystals floating above them. Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra put two of the Heart Crystals back in while a Pink streak came out of a Time Portal and quickly put the other one back in.

When the Pink Streak disappeared, Eternal Neo Moon showed up and teamed up with the Solaris Twins. The three Crystal Tokyo Senshi then quickly picked up Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete and quickly rushed them to the hospital.

Telulu sent out several more Daimon and approached Eternal Solaris, and Eris and started attacking them sending her Daimon Army toward the other Senshi.

"Solar Beam Blast!" Eternal Solaris said as she unleashed her weakest attack knocking out all of the Daimons.

"Well Telulu are you ready to be healed?" Eternal Solaris asked as she summoned her healing scepter.

"I have a feeling it will take all three of us to heal you." Eternal Neo Moon said after her and the Solaris Twins took the victims of the Heart Crystal Snatcher gun to the hospital. "We will make you what you were meant to be."

Eternal Neo Moon then summons her healing Scepter.

"All three of us will work together to heal you." Eris said. "If you so wish to be healed."

"I really do." Telulu said. "I am tired of being used as a shield for Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. It is best that all three of you send your healing magic toward me."

The three healing Senshi nodded as they took out their scepters.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

The three healing waves were sent straight to Telulu and surrounded her. When the light cleared, there stood Telulu in normal clothes as the star on her forehead turned into a Silver Moon and vanished.

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance." Eternal Solaris said.

"I am at your service Solar Princess." Telulu said. "Together we will defeat the Death Busters!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Telulu received a communicator that matched her color scheme. With that everyone ran to an alley and portaled back to the SMA Vessel.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen now? Be on the lookout for the next installment of Galactic Guardians A.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Byruit is the next Witch up. Will she be healed or will she opt to stay with the Death Busters? Only time will tell. Be on the lookout for more!

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 20(GGA Episode 48): Bye Bye Evil Beirut!_** Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!


	20. 48: Bye Bye Evil Byruit!

**_Galactic Guardians S  
_**

**_Arc II: The Fall of the Death Busters Part VI_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Episode 48(GGA Episode 20): Bye Bye Evil Byruit!_**

* * *

_**Previously on Galactic Guardians S...  
**_

* * *

_**Humilau City...**_

* * *

Eternal Solaris and Company arrived in an alley in Humilau City Via their portals. They then proceeded through the city fighting all sorts of Daimons and stray Youma.

Eventually they came to the center of town where Kaorinite, Eugeal, Mimete were lying unconscious with their Heart Crystals floating above them. Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra put two of the Heart Crystals back in while a Pink streak came out of a Time Portal and quickly put the other one back in.

When the Pink Streak disappeared, Eternal Neo Moon showed up and teamed up with the Solaris Twins. The three Crystal Tokyo Senshi then quickly picked up Kaorinite, Eugeal, and Mimete and quickly rushed them to the hospital.

Telulu sent out several more Daimon and approached Eternal Solaris, and Eris and started attacking them sending her Daimon Army toward the other Senshi.

"Solar Beam Blast!" Eternal Solaris said as she unleashed her weakest attack knocking out all of the Daimons.

"Well Telulu are you ready to be healed?" Eternal Solaris asks as she summons her healing scepter.

"I have a feeling it will take all three of us to heal you." Eternal Neo Moon said after her and the Solaris Twins took the victims of the Heart Crystal Snatcher gun to the hospital. "We will make you what you were meant to be."

Eternal Neo Moon then summons her healing Scepter.

"All three of us will work together to heal you." Eris said. "If you so wish to be healed."

"I really do." Telulu said. "I am tired of being used as a shield for Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. It is best that all three of you send your healing magic toward me."

The three healing Senshi nodded as they took out their scepters.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

The three healing waves were sent straight to Telulu and surrounded her. When the light cleared, there stood Telulu in normal clothes as the star on her forehead turned into a Silver Moon and vanished.

"Welcome to the Silver Moon Alliance." Eternal Solaris said.

"I am at your service Solar Princess." Telulu said. "Together we will defeat the Death Busters!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Telulu received a communicator that matched her color scheme. With that everyone ran to an Alley and Portaled back to the SMA Vessel.

* * *

_**SMA Vessel...**_

* * *

"So is there anything specific you want me to do?" Telulu asked.

"Do we have stations to go to?" Mimete asked.

"Please enlighten us." Eugeal said.

"Is there any particular duty you want us to be responsible for on this vessel?" Kaorinite asked.

"Well we need to keep an eye on all of the regions." Satoshi said. "We also need a couple of more to help us out."

Just then, Jadeite and Nephrite shimmered in.

"We could help you out." Jadeite said.

"So which regions do you want us to keep a specific eye on?" Nephrite said.

With the Gym Leaders in Unova taking care of their specific cities, they could always use some extra help.

Fluorite and Azurite showed up as well.

"Fluorite, you keep an eye on Juban." Satoshi stated.

"Azurite you keep an eye on Nerima." Kasumi said.

"Jadeite you keep an eye on the Orange Islands." Ranma said.

"Nephrite you keep an eye on Unova." Akane said.

"I will keep an eye on Kanto." Kaorinite said.

"Johto is mine." Eugeal said.

"I guess I will take Hoenn." Mimete said.

"I will take care of business on the Sinnoh screen." Telulu said.

The Solaris Court along with Ranma and Akane as well as Satoshi and Kasumi took to the controls.

All of a sudden the Inners and Mamoru portaled in followed by Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Usa, Sayo, Umi, we need you to help out the world viewers." Satoshi said. "We have to vanish to remain stealthy. To the skies!"

With that the SMA Vessel surfaced in the Unova Sea and took to the skies. Once they got to the skies, the reflection panels were engaged as our heroes patrolled the skies.

The Kanto alarm went off as a red light showed where the targeting was. It is on Indigo Plateau.

"Set course to indigo Plateau!" Satoshi ordered as he put his eternal Broach Necklace around his neck. He really wishes he had a powerful Male Senshi form, but realizes that all Senshi are female with the exception of Mamoru. Besides he also knows that his Eternal Solaris form is much more powerful than his Solaris Knight form.

"Aye Aye!" Hikari said as she set course.

"Reflection panels are still activated!" Haruka said. "Setting full course for Indigo Plateau."

"Engines are at full power!" Kasumi said. "We should be there shortly. Who is attacking this time?"

"It looks like Byruit is attacking." Telulu said.

Shuu then gave the former witches an order.

"You four stay on this vessel." Shuu said. "We all know that the Death Busters are targeting you."

"Make sure that all systems are functioning" Iris said.

"We have to keep a close eye on all of the computers." Nozomi stated.

"I agree." Touko said.

"We have to be prepared to portal to the location." Nanako said. "It seems that Beirut is heading toward Indigo Stadium."

"I am guessing that there is another league competition there." Satoshi says.

"Um Satoshi, I think you better switch to Satoko." Kasumi said. "That necklace really doesn't look right on your birth form."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Satoshi says as he shifts to Satoko. "Well shall we go patrol the area?"

Everyone nodded. Satoko and the Solaris Court ordered everyone that didn't have Senshi powers to stay on the ship.

"Um Usa, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna, we will call you if we need you." Satoko says. "Until we return you nine are in charge."

The nine that were mentioned nodded in acknowledgement as Satoko, Kasumi, Ranma, Akane, and the Solaris Court portaled to an out of the way location on Indigo Plateau.

Right after Satoko and the others portaled out of there, the Sailor Quartet showed up and took their own stations to keep an eye on things.

* * *

_**Indigo Plateau...**_

* * *

Satoko and Company are in an alley talking.

"Whatever you do, do not transform in public unless it's unavoidable." Satoko said so only her and her Senshi could hear. "The Pokemon League knows about us, but the general public doesn't know about us. It's best we keep it a secret. When we feel we have to transform, find an out of the way place to do so. Kasumi, you and the girls come with me."

"Um which girls?" Kasumi asked confused considering everyone here is a girl at the moment. Shuu and Ranma decided to shift to their female forms to look more natural. "You mean the twins right?"

Satoko nods as the Solaris Quartet heads off in one direction.

"The rest of you head to the stadium to investigate." Kasumi said. "We have no idea who the targets are."

With that everyone went their separate ways to investigate.

As our heroines were exploring Indigo Plateau,they noticed several Heart Crystals floating in the air above several people. All the crystals were returned to the people they were extracted from. The victims were taken to the Indigo Plateau Hospital. Now that the streets were clear, it was safe for the heroines to switch to their senshi forms, but just to be safe they each found a hiding place away from prying eyes.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Nix Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" Everyone said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

Chibi Solaris and Eternal Solaris teamed together because of their special finishing move.

Chibi Terra and Terra teamed together because of the connection as parent and child.

Phobos and Deimos teamed together.

While the rest of the Solaris Court stayed close to each other. Neither of the groups really strayed far from each other because they needed teamwork to take down the strong Daimon Army that was attacking them.

The group in the vessel continued to keep an eye on things.

As the search went on, they finally confronted Beirut.

"Senshi?" Byruit asked surprised noticing she was completely out of Daimon pods. "You returned all the heart crystals didn't you?"

Everyone nodded as they surrounded Byruit.

"So what have you got to say for yourself Byruit?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Please, take me away from this life of servitude." Byruit said as she sent out one of her Pokemon which was a Snorlax and had it smash her tracer and communication device to Pharaoh 90 and the others. "I never wanted to fight any Senshi again especially after the beating the originals gave us two years ago. Heal me now while I have control of my mind."

All the healers nodded and called forth Eternal Neo Moon as well.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

The three healing rays surrounded Byruit in Gold, Pink, and Aqua. The beams went into Byruit as the star on her forehead faded and was replaced by a Silver Crescent Moon. Now all that was left was Cyprin/Petirol. They needed to be separated into the two people they once were.

With Byruit now with the Silver Moon Alliance, the Death Busters weaken even more. What will happen now? Only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What will happen now? Be on the lookout for the next installment of _**Galactic Guardians**_** S**.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Cyprin and Petirol are the remaining members of the Witches five still evil. Will the Senshi succeed in returning them to their normal twin selves? Only time will tell.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians A - Episode 21(GGA Episode 49): Cyprin and Petirol Defect!_** Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

**_Special Guests from Dimension D:_** None

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Thank you for the continued support.


End file.
